Moldeando el Pasado
by Erebus of The Banat
Summary: Naruto fue derrotado por Pein en el ataque a konoha. Durante la extraccion del kyuubi, un dios dragon aparece para ofrecerle una nueva oportunidad, Regresar y tener la vida que el realmente merecia. NarutoxHarem Capitulo 5 listo!
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola a todos! Aquí estamos en una nueva idea que tuve ver la respuesta a la encuesta que puse en el capitulo 7 de mi otro fic "El Dragón Blanco de Konoha." Esa historia permanecerá en simplemente NaruHina y esta, es para todos aquellos que deseaban que Naruto tuvieran un pequeño harem (la idea fue tentadora, no me pude resistir)**_

_**Usare los OC que tengo en "El Dragón Blanco de Konoha" para este fic. Así que para comprender un poco mejor los OC, por favor, sean amables de leer la historia antes nombrada y de paso, dejenme algunos reviews ahi por favor. **_

_**Que pueden esperar de este fic. **_

_**1.- Un Naruto mas maduro, fuerte y en algunas situaciones, igual de estupido que siempre.**_

_**2.- Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Kiba dando problemas y molestando a la gente con sus problemas existenciales o acosando a los personajes. **_

_**3.- Un OC Súper poderoso (Aparecerá para fastidiar los planes de los malos y pagar el ramen en las noches.)**_

_**4.- Haku y Kyuubi femeninas (Que? Estoy seguro que Haku era mujer en la mente de Kishimoto y para atraer a los amantes del yaoi lo hizo varón.)**_

_**5.- Que como cualquiera de mis fics, lo actualizare cada mes (si tienen suerte) o cada que recuerde que tengo que escribir el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Sin mas… aquí esta el primer capitulo!**_

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Akatsuki se llamaría "Frikitsuki" **_

_-Pensando-_

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"**

* * *

**Moldeando el Pasado**

**Capitulo 1**

**- El final no es siempre lo último -**

* * *

"Donde estoy?" Naruto abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando en una oscuridad absoluta "Que paso? Porque estoy aquí? Que es este lugar? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba peleando contra Pain y el… Hinata… Hinata!!" el rubio comenzó a ver a los lados, intentando buscar una explicación a lo que pasaba.

"**La persona por quien tu corazón sufre no esta aquí." **Una esfera de luz apareció frente a Naruto "Donde estoy? Que es esto?" Que diablos sucedió?" La esfera crecer de forma esporádica y rápidamente tomo la forma de un gigantesco dragón blanco con mas de un centenar de colas, era cuatro veces mas grande que Gamabunta y el rubio no pudo evitar sentir miedo al ver esta impresionante figura.

"**No temas mortal, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño, sino para proponerte un trato**." la voz del dragón sonaba impresionante, pero Naruto no sintió peligro. "Antes de que me digas que es lo que quieres, podrías decirme que paso? Porque estoy aquí? que es este lugar? Y quien eres?"

"**Tu aldea fue destruida por Pain, mato a la chica que nombraste y fuiste derrotado por el, en estos momentos estas entre la línea de la vida y la muerte, Kyu-Chan esta siendo extraída de ti."** La sorpresa se podía notar en la cara de Naruto **"Estamos en un espacio donde el tiempo no existe, mi nombre no es conocido por ti, soy el dios dragón Tomuraki." **

Naruto proceso la primer parte de la información unos cuantos instantes "Hinata… Hinata murió… la aldea esta destruida…" lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos del rubio. "Todo lo que amo tarde o temprano es destruido… y la única persona que me ha dicho que me ama, murió instantes después de hacerlo…" Naruto bajo la cara y apretó sus puños "Y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada! Estoy a punto de morir! No puedo vengarlos! Maldita sea! Maldita sea!!" lagrimas de dolor y frustración rodaron por las mejillas de Naruto.

"**Si te ofrezco la posibilidad de regresar y solucionar todo… que estarías dispuesto a ofrecerme?"** Naruto levanto la cara y miro con determinación al dragón "Lo que me pidas" El dragón sonrió. **"Tu vida será reiniciada, pero te permitiré conservar tu memoria, todas tus técnicas, todas tus habilidades estarán ahí en tu mente, pero recuerda, lograste hacerlas por el duro entrenamiento que tu cuerpo recibió, no por saberlas."**

El semblante de Naruto cambio "Podré salvar a Hinata y a la aldea" el dragón dejo salir una risa pervertida **"Así que eres de los míos… todavía no regresas y ya estas planeando en tener una chica? Me agradas muchacho!"** El rubio se sonrojo "Porque haces esto? Que ganarías?" La seriedad regreso a la cara del dragón **"Yo mismo había fusionado mi alma con el ultimo varón de un clan bendecido por mi, pero mis planes no salieron como esperaba, mi contenedor murió en el ataque de Konoha, se sacrifico por una mujer de ojos rojos a quien se le notaban varios meses de gestación."** _–Esa debió ser Kurenai-sensei-_ **"Pese a ser exageradamente poderoso, aun no poseía mi inmortalidad."**

"Entonces yo seré tu nuevo contenedor?" pregunto el rubio "**Kao-Chan regresara también, así que no tengo porque escoger un nuevo cuerpo."** La duda se apodero de la cara de Naruto "Entonces, que es lo que me pedirás a cambio de esta nueva oportunidad?" Tronando sus dedos, el dios dragón hizo aparecer varios libros de color anaranjado que Naruto conocía perfectamente. **"Que seas el sucesor de tu maestro, seguirás sus pasos escribiendo esta serie de libros." **"Eso seria todo?" Naruto pregunto incrédulamente_–Creo que tendré que ceder a mi lado pervertido después de todo… no es que me desagrade, pero…-_

"**Habrá algunos cambios en tu vida y pese a que tengas tus memorias, habrá algunas cosas que no podrán ser cambiadas, no importa como lo intentes, terminaran sucediendo, pese a que soy un dios, mi creadora, Kami-Sama es el dios supremo y no puedo hacer nada contra sus ordenes.**" El dragón junto sus garras y Naruto fue engullido por una luz blanca y desapareció del lugar _**"Hijo mío, ya esta todo listo?"**_ una voz divina se escucho en el lugar **"Si Kami-Sama, Kao-Chan ya fue informado y también ha sido enviado de regreso" **una esfera de color perla apareció en el lugar _**"Que tengo que hacer para que me llames Oka-Chan en lugar de Kami?"**_ el dragón hizo una reverencia **"Lo siento Oka-Chan, pero no deseaba ser irrespetuoso."** La esfera hablo nuevamente _**"Entonces es hora de borrar esta línea del tiempo y escribir una nueva, no tolero una línea del tiempo en el cual tenga que perder a mis dos hijos."**_El dragón miro a la esfera** "Será como tu desees Oka-Chan, esta vez, cuidare mejor de Kao-Chan y nada nos sucederá a Jashin o a mi**." La voz proveniente de la espera color perla se escucho nuevamente_**"Cuida bien de tu hermana y no se te olvide también cuidar a ese pobre jinchuuriki, ha sufrido demasiado y esta es la mejor forma en que se me ocurre para compensarlo, no te preocupes por nada, puedo rescribir la historia cuantas veces sean necesarias."**_

**Tres meses antes del ataque del Kyuubi**

"Buenas Tardes, Yondaime Hokage" la voz de una mujer de unos 30 años se escucho en el despacho del nuevo Hokage, esta vestía ropas típicas de una sacerdotisa "Mi nombre es Kitaruu Tomuraki y he venido a atender su petición, espero que la presencia de mis pequeños protegidos no sea una molestia" Minato noto a tres pequeños de unos cuatro años que se encontraban detrás de la mujer "Claro que no es una molestia" camino hacia ellos, doblo sus rodillas y los observo detenidamente, haciendo énfasis en el único varón del grupo "Hola, mi nombre es Kaozei" Minato sonrió y le dijo "Encantado de conocerte"

El rubio observo a las dos niñas que estaban a su lado tomándolo de las manos "Quienes son tus lindas novias?" le pregunto el Hokage "Ella es Yu-Chan" una niña de cabello café claro, vistiendo un kimono de color azul claro con el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la nube en la espalda, le hizo una reverencia al Hokage "Mucho gusto Señor Yondaime Hokage" Kaozei miro a la otra niña "Ella es Cer-Chan" Esta vestía un tradicional traje de sacerdotisa, tenia un hermoso cabello negro que hacia juego con sus lindos ojos azules y al igual que la otra niña, hizo una reverencia "Mucho Gusto"

Minato se puso de pie y les pregunto a los pequeños "No quieren helados y dulces? Mi esposa puede llevarlos a comer algunos, si es que su tutora lo permite" cuatro pares de ojos, tres de ellos con ojos de cachorrito, miraron inquisidores a la mujer la cual no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodada "Claro, pero no abusen de la amabilidad de la mujer del Hokage" El rubio sonrió y dijo "Kushina"

Una vez que los niños y la notablemente embarazada esposa del Hokage dejaron el despacho, Minato volvió a su lugar, no sin antes poner una silla ante su escritorio, para que la mujer pudiera tomar asiento y saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas "Esta es la explicación de la invocación del Shinigami, yo no tengo problema alguno en invocarlo, puesto que soy su sacerdotisa, pero…" Las facciones de la sacerdotisa se tornan obscuras y atemorizantes "si alguien que no sea un elegido, invoca al dios de la muerte, tendrá un poderoso aliado por unos cuantos minutos, lamentablemente el costo de esta ayuda será muy alto, pagara con su propia vida" Minato cerro los ojos por un instante, cuando los abrió observo una foto recientemente tomada que estaba en su escritorio, en esta estaban su maestro Jiraiya, sus alumnos, Kakashi y Rin, también estaba el Tercero y en medio de todos, la mujer de su vida abrazando su crecido vientre, Cerro sus ojos una vez mas "Lo entiendo"

**10 de octubre, momentos antes del sellado.**

"Gamabunta, esto es un adiós, fue un placer y un honor pelear a tu lado." La gigantesca rana casi se ahogo con su pipa al escuchar esas palabras **"Minato! No estarás pensando en usar esa técnica que desarrollaste con el pergamino que te dio la sacerdotisa del Shinigami!" **Ignorando al jefe de las ranas,Yondaime Hokage miro a su hijo que en esos momentos abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que eran idénticos a los de el "Ah, Hijo mío, eres mi viva imagen, es una lastima que no podré verte crecer." _–No lo creo! Soy el hijo del Yondaime! Soy el legado del relámpago amarillo!"-_ Naruto estaba presenciando el momento en el que su padre se despedía de el antes de sellar la causa de su dolor y sufrimiento en su estomago _–No me importa pasar nuevamente esa vida! Que se jodan los aldeanos! Soy el hijo de un Hokage!!-_ el amante del ramen hacia su danza de la victoria mentalmente.

"**No tiene porque ser así, Yondaime Hokage." **Minato, sorprendido, miro a un lado de el y ahí se encontraban la sacerdotisa del Shinigami con sus tres protegidos. **"Yo mismo haré el sellado."** El rubio no lo podía creer, las mujeres eran idénticas a como las había visto hace unos pocos meses, pero el único varón del grupo no era el mismo, aparentaba mas de veinte años, hablaba con una voz intimidante y su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando vio que el cabello le cambiaba a completamente blanco, sus manos eran garras ahora y sus pupilas parecían de reptil.

"**Kyu-Chan!"** La bestia legendaria se detuvo al escuchar esa voz**. "Vaya, vaya, el gran y poderoso Tomuraki-Sama ha venido a terminar con mi existencia." **Kyuubi hizo una reverencia en forma de burla **"Esto no tiene porque ser así, te ofrezco la opción de entregarle tu poder a un recién nacido y darte la oportunidad de vivir siendo protegida por mi jinchuuriki mientras recuperas tu poder al pasar los años o simplemente te sello dentro del mismo recién nacido y vives condenada a estar prisionera por toda la eternidad en su alma." **Kyuubi sonrió macabramente** "No! Madara Uchiha intento controlarme nuevamente! Pero jamás esperaron a que ya estuviera preparada para evitar ser manipulada! Destruiré su aldea, a todos y cada uno de los poseedores de esos ojos malditos! Así nunca podrían intentarlo de nuevo!" **

Gamabunta comenzó a temblar **"To-To-Tomu-Tomuraki-Sama! Soy indigno de tenerlo en mi cabeza, que puede hacer este humilde siervo por usted?"** Ahora, Minato tenía mas cosas por las cuales estar preocupado, la gran y orgullosa rana, se comportaba de manera amable y hasta cierto punto, sumiso ante el extraño hombre**. "Puedes retirarte Gamabunta, tomare control de las cosas aquí." **

El jefe de las ranas desapareció en una gigantesca nube de humo, tan solo para ser suplantado por un inmenso dragón blanco con diez colas, en su cabeza estaban la sacerdotisa, las dos niñas y el Hokage abrazando a Naruto **"Que es lo que has decidido, Kyu-Chan?"** El demonio legendario jamás contesto, simplemente comenzó a formar una gran esfera de chakra rojo en su boca **"Ya veo, Kitaruu, aléjense de aquí"** después de decir esas palabras, todos desaparecieron de su cabeza.

El dragón inhalo profundamente y cuando Kyuubi ataco usando su esfera de energía, libero de su hocico un ataque de aliento formado de chakra blanco, ambas técnicas chocaron y se formo una gigantesca explosión, en la cual, el demonio legendario se llevo la peor parte, estaba en el suelo, sin poder levantarse.

"**Así que todo termina aquí… eres un mentiroso! Prometiste que encontrarías un cuerpo para mí así como lo hiciste con Nibi!"** El gran dragón ignoro a Kyuubi **"Yondaime, acerque a Naruto"** _–Como sabe el nombre de Naruto?- _Pensó el Hokage mientras se acercaba con su hijo en brazos, el gran dragón puso una garra sobre el cuerpo de Kyuubi y en la palma de la otra, Minato coloco a Naruto **"Esto no te dolerá… creo"** rápidamente, el cuerpo de Naruto fue llenado con el poder del demonio.

"**Yondaime, lamentablemente no podrá regresar a su aldea, tengo que seguir las instrucciones de Kami-Sama, pero no se preocupe, tengo algunas sorpresas para usted."** El dragón soltó a Kyuubi **"Ahora Kyu-Chan, has sido una chica mala"** juntando sus garras, el demonio legendario desapareció, dejando en su lugar a una niña de no más de cuatro años de cabello rojo, vistiendo un kimono rojo, que hacia contraste con su piel clara y en su cuello tenía un collar. "Que me has hecho?" el dragón desapareció en una gran nube de humo y en su lugar estaba el niño que Minato había visto hacia unos cuantos meses. "Hola Kyu-Chan, soy Kaozei, Tomu-Chan me ha pedido que cuide de ti."

**Hospital de Konoha**

El grupo apareció súbitamente en la morgue del hospital y el rubio aun abrazando a Naruto comenzó a buscar entre los fallecidos que estaban ahí "Este es el cuerpo de mi esposa Kushina…" Lagrimas rodaron por las lagrimas del rubio al ver el cadáver del amor de su vida, había muerto por complicaciones en el parto. "Para que deseaba verla, Kaozei-san?" el aludido cambio nuevamente a una forma adulta y poso una de sus manos en la frente de Kushina y esta comenzó a ser rodeada por un chakra blanco **"Kami-Sama desea Naruto tenga una familia"** unos instantes después, Kushina abrió los ojos y sus pulmones demandaron oxigeno forzándola a respirar.

Minato, nuevamente se quedo sin palabras, la mujer que había sido declarada como muerta hacia un par de horas, respiraba nuevamente "Mina-Kun? Que fue lo que sucedió… Naruto esta bien? Y que sucedió con el Kyuubi?" el rubio no respondio, simplemente abrazo a su esposa y deposito a su hijo en los brazos de su madre.

"**Siento interrumpir el momento familiar… pero tenemos que desaparecer de aquí."** Instantes después, todos desaparecieron en una estela de color verde

**Provincia del templo, Villa Tomuraki.**

El grupo apareció en el interior de una casa** "Tomen asiento" **Minato y Kushina, la cual aun abrazaba a su hijo procedieron a hacer lo que se les indico**. "Kami-Sama ha decidido que Naruto tenga una mejor vida que la que iba a tener y sus vidas han sido perdonadas, pero claro esta, hay algunas condiciones que serán llevadas a cabo, la primera es que no importa lo que hagan, como y cuanto lo intenten, Naruto será hijo único."** La pareja se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras **"La segunda, Naruto será el heredero de los clanes a los que pertenecen, eso significa que podrá tener varias esposas, tienen que enseñarle la diferencia entre amor y deseo, tiene que sentir amor por las mujeres que sean sus esposas, no deseo, algunas de ellas han sido escogidas de antemano, para que no se sorprendan por eso" **Los padres de Naruto asintieron con la cabeza **"La tercera y ultima, mi jinchuuriki entrenara a Naruto para que pueda controlar el poder que recibió de Kyu-Chan, no lo convertirá en un arma, sino en un ser que dará todo por defender a los que ama y que mejor si lo hace con el poder que acaba de recibir."** Kushina levanto su mano "Donde viviremos? No es por nada, pero si vamos a formar una familia, requerimos de una casa." La sacerdotisa sonrió "Esta es su nueva casa, tan solo cuando salgan a la aldea, tienen que hacerlo usando un Henge, estarán declarados como muertos o desaparecidos, no quiero que tengamos atención no deseada en nuestra linda provincia… entendido…?" un aura maligna rodeo a la sacerdotisa y la cara del Shinigami era claramente visible en esta, el rubio y la pelirroja asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza.

**Konoha, en esos mismos momentos**

"Hemos perdido a nuestro querido Yondaime, pero su sacrificio nos ha permitido vivir un día mas! Reconstruyamos la aldea en el nombre y la memoria de nuestro salvador!" Sarutobi miro la gente reunida alrededor de la torre del Hokage _–Minato… estoy seguro de que te dejaste morir para verme una vez mas lidiando con el papeleo…-_

**Bosque de Konoha, Cuatro años después**

"Debo salir rápidamente de aquí, antes de que esos idiotas de ojos blancos me encuentren!" un Jounin de la aldea de la nube corría desesperadamente por el bosque de las afueras de Konoha "Se me hace extraño que no me hayan detectado aun y donde esta mi grupo de apoyo?" súbitamente el Jounin vio frente a el una figura conocida "Yuguito-Sama, usted no debería estar aquí, porque no esta con su prometido? Como sea… vamonos de aquí, tengo un paquete que entregar." La niña sonrió "Lo se, por eso he acabado con el grupo de respaldo con el que ibas a encontrarte." Varios cuerpos cayeron de los árboles "Gracias Yu-Chan, ahora Cer-Chan!" otra niña salio de entre las sombras "Doton! Rouya no Tsuchi! (Doton! Prisión de tierra!)" El Jounin quedo completamente rodeado hasta el cuello por una densa capa de tierra "Lo siento, pero esta niña no será usada por ustedes, tengo un Otouto (hermano menor) que estará muy feliz de verla." Se escucho el sonido de una espada siendo desenfundada y eso fue lo ultimo que el Jounin escucho.

"Bien, tenemos que desaparecer los cadáveres, Cer-Chan, podrías hacernos el favor?" Cerenis obedeció e hizo unos cuantos sellos con las manos para que la tierra literalmente se tragara los cuerpos y un con par de sellos mas hizo crecer hierbas en el lugar. "Excelente trabajo." Kaozei le dio un beso en la mejilla y la niña se sonrojo "Hey! Yo mate a todo el grupo de apoyo! Traicione a mi aldea! No me merezco nada?" Kaozei camino hacia ella, la abrazo y la beso también "Esto me parece un pago justo" el varón tomo el valioso paquete que el Jounin transportaba y desaparecieron en una estela de chakra verde.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Minato y Kushina dormían tranquilamente cuando súbitamente sintieron un peso extra encima de ellos "Naru-Chan… deja que Oka-san duerma cinco minutos más…" Naruto se bajo de su madre para subirse por completo en su padre "Si me dejas dormir otros cinco minutos, te prometo que te llevare a IchiRaku en la noche." Desde que Kaozei había traído a Teuchi y su hija para instalar su puesto de ramen en la provincia del templo, esta era la forma más común de lograr que Naruto comiera inclusive verduras. "Es una promesa, Otou-san?"

Kitaruu vio salir al pequeño rubio muy feliz de la habitación de sus padres "Naruto-Kun, Kao-Chan tiene algo para ti." Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron "Kao-Nii-San? Donde esta? Nuevamente trajo a Ero-Sannin? O trajo a Tsunade Obaa-Chan?" la sacerdotisa sonrió "No, no es eso, porque no vas y descubres que es? Te esta esperando en su habitación." Naruto salio disparado hacia el punto que le había sido indicado y en menos de un minuto estaba tocando la puerta "Nii-San!"

Kaozei gruño al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de su habitación, no había dormido mas de dos horas y para colmo, había sido forzado a dormir en el suelo nuevamente, su cama estaba siendo ocupada por Cerenis, Yugito, Kyu y la invitada que rescataron la noche anterior. "Es cierto que tienes algo para mi?" fue lo primero que escucho Kaozei al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, aun gruñendo, apunto hacia la cama "Tan solo son Cer-Chan, Kyu-Chan y Yu-Chan… un momento, quien es la otra persona…?" Naruto camino hacia la cama y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos "Es… es… Hinata-Chan!"

**Tres años después, Aldea oculta de la niebla**

Un hombre que vestía una capa la mitad blanca, la mitad negra con los símbolos de los elementos en la espalda, los kanjis de las palabras 'dragón blanco' y el símbolo de Konoha en medio de ambos colores caminaba por las calles de Kiri, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia. Se paro a un lado de un deposito de basura "Dime niña, tienes hambre?" Saco de entre sus bolsas un pan recién hecho y quien se encontraba ahí no dudo en devorar el alimento, unos instantes después hablo "Muchas gracias, pero no soy una niña." El hombre sonrió "Claro que lo eres, pero no quieres que lo sepan o terminaran abusando de ti, no es así?" Evadiendo esa pregunta, contesto con otra interrogante "Porque me ha ayudado?" el de la capa la miro fijamente "Dime, no quieres dormir en una cama cómoda y tibia además de tener nuevamente personas que se preocupen por ti como una familia?" la ilusión se noto en el rostro de la niña para regresar a la realidad abruptamente "Pero estoy maldita…" la niña comenzó a crear pequeños hielos en sus manos, mas sin embargo, el hombre sonrió nuevamente y aplicando chakra a sus ojos hizo que cambiaran tomando la forma de ojos de un reptil "Yo también."

**Un año después, Konoha.**

Un grupo de dos adultos y varios niños vistiendo capas ceremoniales de color azul oscuro con capucha se acercaban a paso firme a la entrada de la aldea y al llegar a esta, fueron detenidos por los guardias en turno "Alto! Quienes son y cual es su propósito en Konoha?" Tras quitarse la capucha, un hombre de cabello blanco y puntiagudo hablo "Tan pronto Konoha se ha olvidado de los Sannin que aun le son leales?" el guardia palideció "Jiraiya-Sama! Tsunade-Hime! Disculpen mi imprudencia, por favor, pasen! El Hokage esta esperándolos." El grupo rápidamente tomo camino hacia el despacho de Sarutobi.

"Jiraiya! Tsunade! Cuanto gusto me da verlos, sobre todo a ti Tsunade." Sarutobi no podía ocultar su felicidad al ver a sus alumnos "Sensei, hemos traído estos niños para que se enrolen en la academia, pero antes, ANBU, los quiero fuera de aquí" el Hokage asintió con la cabeza y tres ANBU salieron de la habitación, cuando se fueron Jiraiya hizo un Jutsu de privacidad y los niños procedieron a quitarse las capuchas para formarse frente a los Sannin. "Esta es Cerenis y tiene doce años" una niña que vestía ropas características de las sacerdotisas hizo una reverencia." Ella es Yugito, también tiene doce "Una niña vistiendo un kimono azul marino le saludo. "Ella es Kyu… no tengo ni idea de cual es su edad" Una niña vistiendo un kimono rojo y con un collar en el cuello le gruño."Ella es Haku." Una niña vistiendo un kimono azul claro le sonrió, Tsunade señalo a una niña vistiendo un kimono color lavanda "Ella es…" el Hokage interrumpió a Tsunade "Hinata Hyuga, la Hime perdida de los Hyuga." Tsunade continuo "Corrección, Hinata Namikaze." La pipa de Sarutobi cayó de las manos de su dueño "Namikaze?!?!" Jiraiya y Tsunade sonrieron al ver la cara del viejo Hokage "Permítame presentarle a todos y después le explicaremos lo que sucede." Sarutobi recogió su pipa y la rubia prosiguió a terminar la presentación.

"Este es Kaozei y tiene trece años" Un niño vistiendo un traje ninja y una capa, la mitad blanca, la otra mitad negra levanto su mano, Sarutobi vio al ultimo niño, vestía el típico traje ninja con la diferencia de que muchas partes eran anaranjadas, tenia una capa idéntica a la del Yondaime, pero de color rojo con las flamas en negro "Y este es…" El viejo sonrió "Por supuesto que es su hijo, es idéntico a ustedes dos, tiene el cabello rubio de Tsunade y la forma en puntas de Jiraiya, así que díganme, porque no me invitaron a la boda? Y porque tiene esas marcas como cicatrices en las mejillas?" Ambos Sannin se sonrojaron y Jiraiya hablo "El es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." El Hokage casi se trago su pipa al escuchar el nombre del último niño "Namikaze Uzumaki? Este es el hijo de Minato? Pero fue declarado como perdido en el ataque del Kyuubi!" la niña del kimono rojo hablo "Bah, como si lo que hice fuera algo para recordar… Kao-Chan no me dejo destruir toda la aldea! Eso si hubiera sido algo para recordar!"

Sarutobi se sentó en su asiento, sabiendo que los siguientes cinco minutos le iban a causar un dolor de cabeza de proporciones bíblicas "Explíquenme la situación, sin rodeos." Jiraiya hablo "Básicamente, tiene frente a usted a tres jinchuuriki, un Bijuu, la próxima sacerdotisa del Shinigami, la princesa del hielo y la ex princesa Hyuga."

**Academia ninja de Konoha, al día siguiente.**

"Bien chicos, se que esto es inusual, pero tenemos nuevos compañeros en la clase, por favor, pasen, preséntense ante la clase y tomen asiento." Hablo un hombre con una cicatriz en la mitad de la cara.

"Mi nombre es Haku Uzumaki, tengo ocho años, un placer conocerlos." Haku busco un lugar donde pudieran sentarse los tres juntos o al menos lo mas cerca posible, encontró una esquina del salón libre y camino hacia ahí. "Mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki, también tengo ocho años, mucho gusto." Hinata siguió a Haku "Yo tengo nueve años y mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, recuerden bien mi nombre! Seré su Hokage algún día!" Estas palabras causaron un gran alboroto y sobretodo que una niña con el pelo rosa se parara y gritara "Claro que no! Sasuke-Kun será nuestro Hokage! No puedes compararte con el!" todas las chicas de la clase se unieron al grito de la pelo rosado y gritos como "El es un Uchiha!" o "Nadie es mas fuerte que nuestro Sasuke" fueron escuchados una y otra vez hasta que Iruka se canso e impuso la tranquilidad en su clase, Naruto tomo asiento entre Hinata y Haku "Bah… fangirls." Ambas chicas le sonrieron al amante del ramen.

Pero no todo se debatía alrededor del rubio "Hey Shikamaru, no te parece que esas chicas son muy lindas?" Shikamaru levanto su cara de la mesa "Ni te molestes Kiba, ya están apartadas." Kiba vio cuestionantemente al Nara "Como que ya están apartadas? No escuchaste que son las hermanas de ese rubio idiota?" Shikamaru bostezo antes de hablar nuevamente "Se nota que no piensas... que tengan el mismo apellido no significa que sean hermanos, dime, ves alguna similitud entre ellos? El ruidoso es rubio con ojos azules, la que se llama Hinata tiene los ojos de color miel (Hinata esta usando pupilentes para no atraer la atención con un Henge.)**, **la otra chica no tiene los ojos del color de ninguno de los otros dos, el color de sus cabellos son distintos, y ninguno de ellos se parece entre si." Kiba pensó unos instantes "Y eso que significa?" el Nara regreso a su posición favorita en la mesa "Mendokusei… (Problemático…)"

Después de algunas horas, Iruka les dio tiempo para salir y tomar un descanso, Naruto no perdió el tiempo, tomo la mano de Hinata y Haku tan solo para salir corriendo del lugar y no se detuvo hasta encontrar un buen lugar para poder comer algo. "Creo que la academia es aburrida, no hay nada mejor que estar entrenando con Otou-San." Hinata saco un pergamino y después de liberar el sello, apareció una caja de refrigerio, tomo un sándwich y se lo dio a Haku "Para ti es fácil, tan solo entrenabas con Minato-Sama o Nii-Chan, pero Haku-Chan y yo éramos entrenadas por Kitaruu-Hime y Kushina-Sama." Naruto tembló al recordar el aura maligna que ocasionalmente salía de la sacerdotisa o el carácter explosivo de su madre y Haku se agrego a la conversación "Aunque nunca nos forzaban al extremo en que Nii-Sama te fuerza muchas veces Naruto-Kun, aun recuerdo la vez que tuvimos que desincrustarte del muro." Naruto tomo un tazón de la caja "Ramen… el dulce néctar de los dioses…" las chicas dejaron salir una risita al escuchar esas palabras.

Cuando mas tranquilos estaban comiendo sus alimentos, un cachorro se acerco al grupo y un "Kawaii" salio de las bocas de Hinata y Haku, el cachorro camino hacia Hinata y le dio un papel que tenia en el hocico, la ex princesa Hyuga lo abrió y leyó el contenido para todo el grupo "Te gustaría ir comer al mejor lugar de la aldea al terminar las clases?" El tazón de ramen cayó de las manos de Naruto, tomo el papel y lo hizo bola mientras caminaba hacia el dueño del cachorro ante la mirada de ambas chicas, al llegar al frente del dueño, le tiro el papel "Que te quede claro Kiba! Mi Hinata-Chan o mi Haku-Chan nunca saldrán contigo o con nadie más! Entendido!?" la cara de Hinata se coloreo de rojo y la de Haku solo mostraba un ligero sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras "Cual es tu problema? Le pregunte a ella, no a ti baka! Y como sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo habértelo dicho!" –_Soy un idiota- _pensó Naruto "Lo escuche en la clase!"

"Pues para que lo sepas! No descansare hasta que Hinata-Chan me diga que quiere salir conmigo!" le grito Kiba al rubio, este no pudo contenerse mas y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara al Inuzuka "Te pateare el trasero!" ladro Kiba mientras le lanzaba varios golpes a Naruto, el cual esquivaba todos con una precisión asombrosa "Es todo lo que tienes? Una anciana lo haría…" el rubio se quedo en silencio al sentir una mano en su hombro y Kiba le hizo segunda al ver como otra mano detenía su puñetazo "Otouto…"

Naruto comenzó a sudar frió "Nii-San… No es lo que piensas, este aliento de perro intento invitar a Hinata-Chan a una cita, yo tan solo…" el rubio fue interrumpido por Kiba "Claro que la invite, es linda y no tienes porque meterte en los asuntos de tu hermana!" ambos jinchuuriki miraron al Inuzuka y Kaozei hablo"Hermana? Hinata-Chan es una de las futuras esposas de Naru-Chan."

Un "Mendokusei" se escucho de entre los espectadores y Kiba se quedo sin palabras momentáneamente "No me importa! No desistiré en intentar que salga conmigo! Se que la convenceré de que soy mejor partido para ella que tu!" el Tomuraki no pudo reprender una sonora carcajada "Primer día de clases y ya tienes un rival por el amor de Hinata-Chan, Otouto, eres un imán para los problemas, tan solo me falta que me digas que el emo que esta en medio de esa parvada de fangirls quiere quitarte a Haku-Chan."

El aludido se acerco rápidamente he hizo frente a Kaozei "A simple vista se ve que eres fuerte, peleemos y te demostrare la fuerza de un Uchiha" La flota de fangirls comenzó a apoyar al último Uchiha, el dragón suspiro y le susurro a Naruto "_Era así en la otra línea del tiempo_?" el rubio tan solo asintió con la cabeza. El Tomuraki suspiro nuevamente "Mira gaki(mocoso), puedo patearte el trasero cualquier momento en que lo desee, pero no lo haré, si aun deseas pelear, porque no lo haces en contra de mi Otouto? Son de la misma edad" Kaozei le dio la espalda y camino hacia el edificio de la academia.

"Cobarde!" El Uchiha comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos con sus manos "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Katon: Bola de fuego)" la bola de fuego iba directamente hacia Kaozei, pero una chica con un kimono azul bloqueo la técnica de Sasuke con una mano "El cobarde es quien ataca a traición." Dijo la chica antes de correr para alcanzar al dragón.

Iruka llego instantes después de que terminara todo "Como veo que tienen muchas ganas de pelear entre ustedes, haremos algunos combates." Iruka saco un pergamino, libero el sello y aparecieron una mesa que tenia una caja encima, metió la mano a la caja y saco dos papeles "Primer combate, Uzumaki Hinata vs. Haruno Sakura."

"Recuerden, nada de técnicas mortales"_** - Demostrémosle a Sasuke-Kun que somos fuertes! Cha! – **_ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia a la otra _-Naruto-Kun me esta viendo! Tengo que hacerlo bien!- _"Comiencen!"

Hinata, tras varios años de arduo entrenamiento con personas mucho mas fuertes y rápidas que Sakura veía los movimientos de esta como si fueran en cámara lenta _–Creo que no tendré que usar mi Byakugan-_ pensó Hinata mientras esquivaba los golpes de la pelo rosado y después de un par de rondas de ataques evadidos, Sakura comenzó a desesperarse "Tan solo sabes esquivar? No podrás correr por siempre!" En ese instante parpadeo y cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, la mano de Hinata estaba frente a su cara, la Haruno se quedo congelada al ver la mano de su contrincante a un milímetro de su cara, Iruka chiflo sorprendido "Excelente velocidad… Ganadora Hinata"

Hinata camino hacia donde estaban Naruto y Haku, el rubio la abrazo para festejar su victoria logrando que se desmayara por tal muestra de afecto _–Me encanta cuando hace eso, se ve tan linda y aun mas cuando era mayor- _pensó el rubio, mientras Haku sostenía a la desmayada, el amante del ramen se quito la capa y la coloco en el suelo a un lado de ellos, la princesa del hielo coloco ahí a la inconsciente que tenia una cara de felicidad inmensa.

A Haku le toco pelear con un niño regordete, el cual, en lugar de pelear, le ofreció de una bolsa de papas, Iruka suspiro "Ganadora… Haku… por falta de motivación de su contrincante" muchos combates después, tan solo quedaban Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba. "Bien chicos, tan solo quedan ustedes tres, que les parece si los tres combaten al mismo tiempo?"

En uno de los árboles cercanos al lugar, había dos sombras que observaban con detalle "Bien, por fin es el turno de Naru-Chan! Se ve igual de apuesto que tu Mina-Kun." Su acompañante le regalo una sonrisa característica de los Namikaze "Claro que si Kushina-Chan, es mi hijo, que esperabas?"

"Sasuke, yo no te agrado y tu no me agradas, pero que te parece si nos aliamos y le pateamos el trasero al rubio?" El de pelo negro miro cínicamente a Kiba "Me agrada la idea, después de eso nos llevamos a sus chicas, tu te quedas con la del kimono color lavanda y yo con la del kimono azul claro, será un excelente trofeo." Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto bajo la cabeza y comenzó a apretar los puños.

Las sombras que estaban en los árboles comenzaron a sentir la presencia de varios ANBU que pasaban por ahí y Minato abrazo a su mujer "Creo que tendremos que usar la técnica de transparencia que nos enseño Ero-Sannin si es que queremos ver la pelea de nuestro hijo" Un par de sellos después, se fundieron con el paisaje.

"Comiencen!"

Naruto evadió con facilidad los ataques de Kiba. Pero cuando Sasuke se unió a la pelea, comenzó a tener problemas y se vio en la necesidad de bloquear los ataques de sus contrincantes. "Creo que besare a Hinata-Chan ahora que esta dormida, seré el príncipe que despierte a la bella durmiente." Esto enfureció a Naruto el cual desapareció de la vista de ambos y reapareció detrás de Kiba "Sennen Goroshi! (mil años de dolor)" La cara de Kiba comenzó a cambiar dramáticamente y se llevo las manos a su trasero antes de ser lanzado un par de metros al frente, todos los hombres ahí presentes, hasta Iruka sintieron pena por el Inuzuka.

Un ANBU que miraba la pelea en un árbol comenzó a interesarle el rubio. _–Esa técnica humillante era de mi maestro y ese chico parece un clon de el, bueno, basta, viene a ver la pelea del gran Sasuke, es un gran honor para mi que su padre me pidiera que fuera su sensei cuando sea un Genin, esta claro que Danzo-Sama nos proveerá de sus instalaciones para hacerlo un poderoso ANBU ROOT y porque no? Quizás hasta sea Hokage-_ Minato reconoció inmediatamente al ANBU que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos a un lado de ellos _"Kakashi… Kakashi…"_ Hablo el ex Hokage con una voz fantasmagórica, el ninja cíclope sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, Kushina siguió a su marido en la broma _"Kakashi…"_ El ninja copia se llevo las manos a la cara "No, esto no esta pasando! Es el cansancio de no haber dormido por estar leyendo el Icha Icha, si, si, es eso, No puedo estar escuchando la voz de mi maestro y de su esposa… ellos murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi." Riendo en silencio, el matrimonio decidió terminar la broma _"Kakashi…"_ ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo "Nooooooo!!!!!" el operativo ANBU no pudo mas y cayo desmayado.

Ajeno a esa escena, Naruto evadía los ataques de Sasuke "No puedes ganarle a la elite, Soy un Uchiha, mi clan es el mas fuerte." _-Creo que fue un error prometerle a Sakura que lo regresaría a la aldea en la otra línea del tiempo…-_ "Después de humillarte con mi poder de Uchiha, convertiré a esa perra de nombre Haku en mi juguete personal, como te lo dije, será un excelente trofeo para presumir entre la elite ninja de la aldea."

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Naruto desapareció de la vista del Uchiha y este, recordando la técnica humillante que le propino a Kiba, giro rápidamente para darse cuenta de que Naruto no estaba ahí, presintiendo su muerte, Sasuke miro hacia arriba de el y vio al rubio descendiendo a una gran velocidad hacia el, se cuenta de que el contorno de los ojos del rubio eran negros, instintivamente, puso sus brazos frente a el, pero el golpe de Naruto nunca llego, este estaba frente a el "No vales la pena." Después de decir esas palabras, el rubio camino hacia donde estaban Haku y Hinata. _–Debí matarte en el valle del fin, te consideraba mi hermano, ahora me doy cuenta de lo que en realidad eres.-_ Haku tomo uno de los brazos de Naruto en un calido abrazo y le saco la lengua a Sasuke.

_-No descansare hasta lograr eliminarte, Soy un Uchiha! Mi poder es mucho mayor que el tuyo! Yo soy la elite!- _El Uchiha miraba a Naruto con odio e Iruka dio por terminada la pelea "Mmm… Ganador… Sasuke?"

* * *

_**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado!**_

_**La próxima historia que actualizare, será la traducción que estoy haciendo, estoy atrasado por 3 capítulos, con algo de suerte, los tendré listos la semana que entra. Después de eso, será el capitulo especial de la primer película de Naruto shippuden en mi otra historia. **_

_**Y ahora… Nominen a sus favoritas para el harem! Sakura y todas las mujeres que no sean de la edad de Naruto (de Tenten para arriba) están fuera de las opciones, no importa si son del maratón de relleno antes de shippuden, de las sagas actuales de relleno, de las películas o de la historia normal! (Nota: Hinata, Haku mujer y Shion ya están en el harem, así que no hay necesidad de nominarlas.)**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Akatsuki se llamaría "Frikitsuki" y todos los Bijuu serian mujeres sexy completamente desnudas en las mentes de sus Jinchuuriki. **_

_-Pensando-_

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"

* * *

**

**Moldeando el Pasado**

**Capitulo 2**

**- Efectos Colaterales -

* * *

**

Era una fría madrugada en Konoha, los ANBU patrullaban de techo en techo y un capitán en particular tenia una sensación de incertidumbre _-Espero que mi padre abandone su idea de tomar la aldea, mi lealtad hacia la aldea que hemos jurado proteger es primero- _Por estar absorto en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que un par de ojos lo habían estado observado detenidamente los últimos minutos, mucho menos sintió la presencia que acababa de aparecer en su espalda.

"Hola Itachi." El capitán ANBU no pudo evitar asustarse al escuchar una voz detrás de él "Amigo o Enemigo? Y como sabe quien soy?" Itachi asumió una posición de defensa y un kunai apareció casi mágicamente en su mano. "Eso depende de usted." Le respondió un hombre de unos veinte años, de cabello blanco, con una capa blanca y negra "Tengo un trato para ti." El genio Uchiha activo su limite sanguíneo "Lo único que me interesa saber de usted, es si tiene alguna intención malsana hacia la aldea o sus miembros." El de cabello blanco sonrió "Y si te digo que puedo salvar a todos los inocentes de tu clan y no solo eso, también puedo evitar que manches las manos con la sangre de tu sangre?"

**Academia de Konoha, al día siguiente.**

Era la hora del receso y el grupo de Naruto se encontraba con el de Kaozei en el patio, tomando la sombra del mismo árbol de siempre, comenzaron a tomar sus alimentos, después del primer tazón de ramen, Naruto al estar agotado por el entrenamiento infernal del día anterior, prefirió dormir que comer y uso el regazo de Hinata como almohada, el dragón también piso las tierras de Morfeo y Kyu fue su almohada.

"Así que el par de mediocres ni siquiera pueden permanecer despiertos en el día? Vengan conmigo, soy mucho mejor…" Sasuke apareció de la nada en frente del grupo y Naruto comenzó a hablar dormido "Emo… cabello… culo de pato…" las chicas comenzaron a reír por las palabras del rubio después de ver detenidamente la forma del peinado del Uchiha.

"El peinado de nuestro Sasuke es perfecto! Como se atreven a criticarlo! Vamos chicas! Demostrémosle a esas perras que Sasuke-Kun es el hombre ideal!" un coro de aprobación se escucho y al dar el primer paso hacia adelante, el grupo de fangirls lideradas por la de pelo de chicle, sintió como sus cuerpos se congelaban y temblaban sin control, Sasuke sintió algo que le revolvía las entrañas -_Que es esta sensación…? Me siento como si fuera una presa indefensa ante un gran depredador! Esto no puede ser!!-_ con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, el Uchiha logro mover su cuerpo y vio los ojos Kaozei, parecían los ojos de un reptil, el temor se apodero nuevamente de Sasuke y cerro sus ojos, tratando de liberarse de esas sensación, un instante después, la sensación desapareció y miro nuevamente al dragón, se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido _-No lo entiendo… habrá sido un Genjutsu? Quien lo hizo?-_ Pero para el grupo de fanáticas, esa sensación había hecho algo más que asustarlas, Sakura le susurro al oído a su mejor amiga. "Ino puerca, tienes un cambio de ropa interior?" la rubia le respondió discretamente "No, pero si lo tuviera, lo usaría."

El resto de las clases fueron apacibles para Naruto, las fangirls de su clase estaban misteriosamente calladas y el olor a excremento podía percibirse fuertemente saliendo de los botes de basura en los baños de mujeres. Después de las clases, el grupo de Naruto se reunió con el de Kaozei en la salida de la academia. "Listos para irnos?" un hombre de unos veinte años e idéntico al dragón esperaba por ellos, los niños asintieron con la cabeza, justo en ese momento, sonó la alarma de la aldea y los Chuunin de la escuela comenzaron a evacuar a los alumnos "Bah… "el hombre desapareció en una nube de humo revelando ser un clon, el verdadero Kaozei comenzó a dar ordenes al grupo "Naruto, lleva a las chicas a la torre del Hokage y cuídalas con tu vida, si alguna de ellas tiene si quiera un rasguño, no habrá ramen por una semana." El rubio lo miro firmemente "Pero… Quiero pelear! Estoy listo! De veras!" Kaozei miro a Naruto detenidamente "Bien, pero nada de Rasengan, Hiraishin o usar tus poderes demoníacos ni entrar en modo de ermitaño, entendido?" el rubio sonrió "SI! Voy a patear traseros!" el dragón hablo nuevamente "Usaremos las capas ceremoniales, mascaras ANBU y nuestros nombres clave, aun es muy pronto para darnos a conocer en publico." Todos los miembros del grupo sacaron un pergamino de entre sus cosas. "Hina, Yu, Cer y Haku-Chan, curen a los heridos que vean, tengan cuidado, no se separen y estén alertas." Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza "Kyu, tu vienes conmigo." La aludida asintió también "Vamos!" todos desaparecieron en una estela de color verde.

Sandaime Hokage y sus dos alumnos aun leales estaban parados sobre el muro de la aldea "Esta Guerra contra Iwa y Kumo esta comenzando a cansarme, debería atacarlos yo también en lugar de tan solo repeler sus ataques." Tsunade y Jiraiya miraron detenidamente los dos enormes contingentes de ninjas que se acercaban a una gran velocidad a la aldea "Son demasiados! Este ataque podría afectar gravemente a la aldea!" El Sannin pervertido puso su mano en el hombro de Tsunade y la jalo hacia su pecho "Tranquila Hime, tenemos refuerzos." Jiraiya se acerco a la oreja de la Sannin y le susurro "Y no te preocupes, no voy a permitir que le pase nada a mi querida esposa." La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse "Baka…" Instantes después una lluvia de kunai salio disparada directamente al Hokage y a los Sannin "Comenzaron! Todos en guardia" grito Sarutobi

"Fuuton! Kaze no Tate!(Arte de Viento: Escudo de viento)" todos los kunai fueron repelidos a unos cuantos metros de sus objetivos, el Hokage y sus alumnos voltearon al lugar de donde provino la voz y vieron a tres niños vistiendo mascaras ANBU y capas ceremoniales de color azul oscuro con el símbolo de Konoha en la espalda. "ANBU-San, gracias por auxiliarnos." Agradeció el Hokage, pero no había tiempo para saludos cordiales, ninjas de Iwa rápidamente hicieron una brecha en los muros de la aldea usando técnicas de tierra, mientras que los de Kumo explotaron la puerta. "Es hora To-Kun! Haz sentir orgullosa a tu Baa-Chan!" Tsunade animo a Naruto y este asintió con la cabeza, instantes después, todos desaparecieron del muro.

Uno a uno, los ninjas atacantes morían ya fuera dentro o fuera de la aldea, pero también lo hacían los defensores, un grupo de ANBU vestidos con capas azules hacían lo que podían para evitar la muerte de los ninjas de la hoja, tan concentrados estaban en su labor de sanar que nunca se dieron cuenta de la gigantesca roca que se dirigía directamente al lugar donde se encontraban, la única en darse cuenta fue Yugito, al ser alertada por su inquilina, pero era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera tenia tiempo de hacer Kawarimi (sustitución) para salvarse

"Fuuton! Kamikaze! (Arte de Viento: Viento Divino)" El niño ANBU con cabello rubio literalmente convirtió la gigantesca amenaza y todo lo que estaba detrás en polvo "Nar… erm…digo… gracias To-Kun." _-Estoy seguro de que Hinata-Chan esta sonrojada bajo su mascara-_ "No es nada Ta-Chan." El grupo continuo curando a los heridos mientras el rubio saltaba nuevamente a la línea frontal de la batalla, en donde fue rápidamente emboscado por cerca de diez ninjas de Iwa, viéndose en desventaja, Naruto rápidamente libero chakra alrededor de su cuerpo como si fuera una especie de neblina "Esa niebla no te servirá de nada, podemos verte perfectamente." Los ninjas sonrieron y saltaron al mismo tiempo para atacar al rubio.

"Fuuton: Arashi!(Arte de viento: Tormenta)" El chakra alrededor de Naruto comenzó a girar en irregularmente torno de su cuerpo como si fueran aspas de una licuadora sin control, partiendo en pedacitos literalmente a todos sus atacantes y dejando marcas profundas de corte en toda el área de efecto del Jutsu. _-Haku-Chan me va a matar, odia lavar mi ropa manchada con sangre-_ Jiraiya miraba a Naruto a la distancia _-El mocoso si que sabe dar un buen espectáculo, supongo que yo también debo dar una buena impresión, soy un Sannin después de todo-_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" El gran jefe sapo apareció en la batalla, pero no lo hizo en su mejor apariencia **"NO DE NUEVO JIRAIYA!!!"** tenía un jabón en su mano izquierda, un cepillo en la derecha y una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo. "Realmente lo siento Bunta, pero estamos en guerra, así que dame una gran cantidad de aceite." El invocado suspiro **"Porque no eres como tu hijo o tu nieto? Al menos dicen por favor!"** instantes después, un gigantesco chorro de fuego emanaba de la gigantesca rana acabando con una parte de las fuerzas atacantes.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Ahora fue el turno de la reina de las babosas **"Tsunade-Hime, que puedo hacer por usted?"** la rubia sonrió "No voy a dejar que ese súper pervertido me deje atrás! Fuego a discreción Katsuyu!" **"Hime, Ese 'súper pervertido' es su esposo, debería tenerle un poco mas de respeto al padre de su hijo"** Tsunade trono sus nudillos "Dijiste algo Katsuyu?" la invocación comenzó a sudar balas **"No Hime."** Después de pronunciar esas palabras y con una gran precisión, la gigantesca babosa derritió una cantidad considerable de ninjas enemigos.

"Ha! Ve y llora Jiraiya! Nosotras acabamos con mas ninjas que ustedes!" el invocador de sapos grito irritado "No es así! Bunta y yo…" el Sannin pervertido no pudo terminar la frase, un dragón de roca se dirigía directamente hacia la posición de Tsunade y sin dudarlo se hizo Kawarimi con ella, recibiendo directamente el impacto del Jutsu. "Jiraiya!" Tsunade salto de la cabeza de Bunta y a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia la espalda de Katsuyu, donde estaba el Sannin "Eres un idiota!" Con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, Tsunade comenzó a curar a Jiraiya "Supongo que hoy no haremos nada en la noche…" la rubia se sonrojo "Claro que no! Baka!"

Kaozei y Kyu se habían internado entre las líneas enemigas, Kyu rápidamente había logrado neutralizar un grupo considerable de atacantes bajo la supervisión de Kaozei, el cual tan solo veía la batalla y esquivaba o bloqueaba uno que otro kunai, la Bijuu estaba lista para ir por otro grupo mas pero un fuerte intento de asesinato los detuvo, provenía de un ninja de Kumo que portaba muchas espadas en su espalda "Hachibi…" dijo Kyu al ver al ninja **"Killer Bee mi nombre es! Bailando, el trasero les pateare!"** una gota de sudor adorno la cabeza del dragón y la Bijuu _-Esto no esta bien, Kyu-Chan tan solo tiene una cola de poder, Yu-Chan y Nibi dos, Naruto tan solo puede controlar una, posiblemente dos… si pelean juntos tan solo dan cinco colas-_ pensaba Kaozei, un instante después soltó un suspiro "Bi-Chan, yo peleare con el, aleja a todos los ninjas del área y sobre todo a las gatitas y a To-Chan." La Bijuu lo miro con determinación "No! Quiero estar con mi amo!" el dragón cambio su voz **"Tu amo te dio ordenes, no es así?" **Kyu gruño y se alejo del lugar alertando a todos los ninjas, ya fueran defensores o atacantes que veía a su paso **"Bailemos!"** dijo Killer Bee

Ambos Jinchuuriki comenzaron a liberar cantidades de chakra de proporciones bíblicas, formando rápidamente varias colas de chakra en sus espaldas, en el caso de Killer Bee, eran ocho colas en forma de tentáculos de calamar, en Kaozei, una sola cola de chakra puro, el dragón saco sus espadas y cada tentáculo del ninja de Kumo tomo una de las espadas que traía **"No me jodan…"** maldijo Kaozei al ver que pelearía contra los ocho tentáculos y aparte los dos brazos de Killer Bee, instantes después, el choque de metales anunciaba el inicio del combate, Kaozei tenia varios problemas por tener que defenderse desde tantos ángulos y algunos rasguños comenzaron a aparecer en su capa. **"En desventaja estar, pero buena pelea tu dar."** El dragón comenzó a irritarse.

La pelea sucedía a una velocidad que era casi imposible de ver sin un limite sanguíneo o muy buen entrenamiento de incremento visual con chakra, lentamente y golpe tras golpe, las espadas del Jinchuuriki de Hachibi eran destruidas por las espadas de Kaozei **"Material bueno el mío es, pero el tuyo mejor ser!"** el ojo derecho del dragón parpadeaba erráticamente debajo de su mascara ANBU **"DEJA DE CANTAR!"** quince minutos después de haber iniciado el combate, el ninja de Kumo tenia rotas todas sus espadas **"Técnica sin igual, en estos momentos te he de mostrar, lamentablemente, este combate tengo que ganar."** Una vena en la frente del dragón comenzó a palpitar violentamente al ritmo del parpadeo errático en su ojo. **"MALDITA SEA! BASTA!"**

Killer Bee libero el poder de su Bijuu, transformándose rápidamente en un gigantesco toro con tentáculos por colas **"Con esto la victoria voy a lograr, la pelea a mi favor tiene que terminar!"** después de que estas palabras salieran de la boca de Hachibi, todo el lugar se quedo en silencio absoluto, la cola de chakra que tenia Kaozei se multiplico violentamente y aparecieron cuatro colas, no había movimiento y ni siquiera el aire podía sentirse, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. El Dragón simplemente levanto su mano derecha al cielo y un instante después, apunto hacia Hachibi con su dedo índice.

El silencio fue roto por la voz de Kaozei "Arte Divino! Tenbatsu! (Arte Divino: Ira de Dios!)" Una gigantesca lanza de chakra puro cayendo desde el cielo, dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Hachibi atravesándolo de lado a lado y estallando al momento en que toco el suelo, la fuerza de la onda de choque destruyo todo lo que estaba a medio kilómetro del punto de impacto, convirtiendo esa zona en una desolado paisaje, en medio de este se encontraba Killer Bee e intentaba moverse con muy poco éxito, Kaozei apareció a un lado de el **"Voy a hacerle un favor a la humanidad!"** toco la garganta del Jinchuuriki derrotado y un sello apareció en esta **"Podrás hablar, podrás gritar, pero jamás volverás a cantar!"** Al ver la impresionante demostración de poder y el como su arma mas poderosa fue derrotada en un instante, todos los ninjas sobrevivientes comenzaron a huir por sus vidas, un par de Jounin de acercaron a Killer Bee para llevárselo en cuanto Kaozei caminaba de regreso a la aldea.

Todos los que se encontraban cerca del lugar no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar, un Bijuu había sido derrotado con una sola y devastadora tecnica, los ahí presentes comenzaron a preguntarse quien era ese misterioso ANBU, tenia la altura de un niño, pero era tan poderoso como los grandes demonios legendarios.

Al llegar a la entrada destruida de la aldea, el resto del grupo junto con Tsunade y Jiraiya esperaba por el dragón "Vamonos a casa, tengo hambre y me duele la cabeza de escuchar a ese idiota." Todos desaparecieron en una estela de color verde

**Provincia del templo, villa Tomuraki, una semana después.**

Era una tranquila noche, después de una gran cena hecha por las mujeres de la casa, Kaozei se retiraba a su habitación "Puedo hablar contigo, Kao-Nii-San?" el dragón puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su Otouto "Claro Naru-Chan, que deseas?" la cara de Naruto mostraba seriedad "En privado." Después de un par de minutos de caminar en silencio, llegaron al despacho de Kaozei, este toco un sello en la puerta y se abrió, después de entrar el dragón activo varios sellos de privacidad en la habitación y ambos tomaron asiento.

"Nii-San, dime que esta guerra de Iwa y Kumo contra Konoha no es por Hinata-Chan." Kaozei suspiro "Lamentablemente, si lo es." La respuesta alarmo a Naruto "Porque sucedió esto? En la otra línea del tiempo esta guerra jamás sucedió!" el dragón miro fijamente al rubio "Cuando rescatamos a Hina-Chan, para encubrir nuestros movimientos, puse hierbas especiales en los depósitos de agua unas horas antes de la cena del clan Hyuga, todos los que tomaran de esa agua, cayeron en un profundo sueño logrando que el ninja de Kumo lograría salir de la aldea con Hina-Chan sin ser detectado por Hiashi o algún otro Hyuga, cuando se encontraba a una distancia pertinente alejado de la aldea, emboscamos al secuestrador y enterramos la evidencia, literalmente." El amante del ramen miro extrañado a Kaozei "Pero eso no explica la guerra."

"Konoha culpo a Kumo del secuestro de Hina-Chan y Kumo culpo a Konoha de la desaparición de su ninja, ninguna de las dos partes cedió o encontró a sus desaparecidos, el tratado de paz fue nulificado, Iwa se entero de esta situación y se alió con Kumo para atacar a Konoha." Naruto medito un par de instantes "Nii-San… si regresas en el tiempo una vez mas y no rescatas a Hinata-Chan, esta guerra jamás pasara?" el dragón sonrió orgulloso de Naruto

"Naru-Chan, tu corazón sigue siendo tan noble, dime, estarías dispuesto a perder a Hina-Chan por el bien de la aldea?" el rubio bajo la mirada "Por el bienestar de la aldea que durante tu infancia te propino salvajes golpizas, llevándote al borde de la muerte en mas de una ocasión, regresarías a la única chica que te amo en la otra línea del tiempo a la casa que abuso física y mentalmente de ella por años?" una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Naruto "No… amo a Hinata-Chan, no quiero separarme de ella, mucho menos quiero que sufra en ese maldito clan, pero aun así, quiero hacer algo para terminar con la guerra, es un ciclo sin fin, el odio engendra mas odio, pasa de los padres a los hijos y lentamente consume las almas de los hombres."

El dragón sonrió nuevamente al escuchar estas palabras "Tú eres el salvador de este mundo, yo tan solo soy el Jinchuuriki de un dios que caminara eternamente sobre esta tierra, mi misión es hacer que seas tan fuerte como tus sueños y tu voluntad requieran que seas, todo esto sirve para fortalecer tu determinación y forjarte como un gran hombre." Naruto limpio las lagrimas de su rostro "Tienes razón, debo ser fuerte y traer la paz a este mundo." El rubio se levanto "Gracias Nii-San" Kaozei puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto "No te preocupes, no todos los efectos colaterales son malos, Tsunade-San jamás se enamoro de Dan, el viejo pervertido termino aceptando su apellido Namikaze, Ambos terminaron juntos, estas cosas no pasaron en la otra línea del tiempo, Tsunade-San jamás acepto el hecho de que estaba enamorada del súper pervertido, mucho menos que le dio un hijo…" El rubio sonrió y hablo"Y ese hijo termino siendo Hokage, el cual llevaba el apellido del Sannin pervertido, pero fue dejado en el orfanato debido a los problemas entre mis abuelos." El dragón asintió con la cabeza, Naruto sonrió y salio corriendo del despacho.

Naruto corrió hasta la habitación de Hinata, ni siquiera se preocupo por tocar, simplemente entro y cerro la puerta tras de si "Naruto-Kun? Que sucede?" pregunto Hinata mientras se acercaba al rubio, en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, el amante del ramen la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo "Na-Na-Naru-to-to-Kun" la Hyuga se sonrojo por la muestra de afecto "Se que debí decírtelo antes, te amo demasiado como para perderte." La de ojos color perla comenzó a preocuparse. "Que sucede Naruto-Kun?" el rubio hundió su cara en el hombro de Hinata "Jamás permitiré que tu antigua familia te haga daño, lo juro por mi nindo" aun sin comprenderlo, la chica abrazo a Naruto y le hablo al oído "Yo también te amo demasiado como para perderte." Los dos compartieron un pequeño, pero muy emotivo beso, Hinata se sonrojo aun más pero no se desmayo, Naruto se recargo en la pared aun con sus brazos alrededor de Hinata.

No sabían si habían pasado horas o segundos mientras estaban abrazados, la sensación de calor entre los dos era demasiado agradable como para abandonarla, mas sin embargo una garganta hablo desde la puerta de la habitación "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! Creí haberte dicho que nada de visitas nocturnas o intimidad con tus futuras esposas hasta que no seas al menos Genin!" la voz de Kushina saco tanto a Naruto como a Hinata del trance de su abrazo, asustados ambos vieron a todos los que estaban ahí presentes "Oka-San! Tan solo tengo nueve años!" Tsunade y Kitaruu sonreían discretamente, Jiraiya escribía de forma maniática en su cuaderno "Esto es oro puro!" Minato trataba de controlar a su mujer "No te preocupes hijo, tu Obaa-Chan también me regaño igual cuando me vio besando a Kushina-Chan detrás de la torre del Hokage y tu jiji también la estaba deteniendo igual como detengo a tu Oka-San." Kaozei guardaba una cámara fotográfica "No tienes idea de la cantidad de material para chantaje que me acabas de dar, Otouto."

**Konoha, al día siguiente.**

"No lo puedo creer! Mi primo Itachi gano un premio para ir a visitar una provincia al sur de la aldea! Nos vamos mañana!" "Como se llama la provincia?" "Creo que es la provincia del templo." Estas palabras estaban en la boca de prácticamente todos los niños del clan Uchiha y Naruto sonrió al escuchar eso, _-Sin duda, esto es un plan de Nii-San.-_ Sasuke hablo para demostrar que siempre hay una excepción para toda regla "Hn, todos los mediocres del clan van a ir a un paseo, pero los verdaderamente fuertes nos quedaremos a entrenar como verdaderos Uchihas." _-Sin duda, Sasuke es un idiota.- _

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente e Iruka dio por terminado el día "Bien chicos, es hora de irnos! Espero que tengan un muy buen fin de semana y una gran semana dorada (1)! Recuerden practicar un poco! Los veo de este lunes al próximo!" la mayoría de los niños gritaron felices por la semana que tendrían sin escuela, algunos otros simplemente deseaban irse de paseo.

Esa tarde, Fugaku, el padre de Itachi y Sasuke hablaba con el mayor de sus hijos "La suerte esta de nuestro lado! Es grandioso que ganaras ese viaje, mandaremos a los Uchiha inútiles, así no estorbaran en la conquista de la aldea." El ANBU apretó los dientes "Padre, deseo que Sasuke vaya también." El líder Uchiha lo miro extrañado "Estas loco? Sasuke, a diferencia de ti, muestra el verdadero espíritu Uchiha! El estará a mi lado y tendrá la oportunidad de demostrar que es un gran heredero, todos, al verlo pelear desde tan corta edad lo respetaran como el gran líder que será tras mi muerte." Itachi trato de razonar nuevamente "Pero padre…" la ira se apodero de su progenitor "Silencio Itachi! Sasuke se queda y tu iras escoltando el grupo! No quiero ver como muestras compasión a nuestros enemigos en el campo de batalla! La aldea debe ser tomada con mano dura! Debe ser liderada por un verdadero ninja! Por un Uchiha!" Itachi bajo la cabeza "Si padre, partiré mañana con el grupo." _-Creo que después de todo, no lamentare tu muerte-_

**Provincia del templo, al mismo tiempo.**

Hinata y Haku estaban intentando abrir con cuidado y en silencio, la puerta de la habitación de Kaozei, súbitamente, la princesa de hielo sintió que un par de brazos rodeándola "Naruto-Kun" susurro Haku y Hinata les hizo una seña de que guardaran silencio "Que sucede?" susurro Naruto "Kyu-Chan entro a la habitación hace mas de dos horas, no hay ruidos saliendo de la habitación y mi Byakugan no funciona del todo, veo figuras borrosas, creo que mi chakra no es suficiente para atravesar las paredes." El rubio tenía una idea vaga de que tipo de protección era esa, pero no sabia el porque estaba activa "Que sucede adentro Hinata-Chan" pregunto el amante del ramen "Parece que Kyu esta abrazando a Nii-Chan mientras esta sentada en sus piernas, espera, se levantaron y ahora parece que Nii-Chan la esta abrazando por detrás." Naruto rápidamente comenzó a hilar lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación y su cara se lleno de un color rojo que fácilmente rivalizaba con los colores que Hinata mostraba algunas veces

"Creo que deberíamos dejarlos a solas" dijo Naruto "Oh, vamos, parece que ese juego es divertido! Haku-Chan, pon tus manos en mi espalda y enfoca todo chakra en ellas, quizás pueda ver bien lo que sucede ahí." Haku coloco sus manos y Hinata comenzó a sentir un ligero incremento en su Byakugan. "Veo un poco mas claro… Que es lo que esta haciendo Nii-Chan a Kyu-Chan? Kyu-Chan esta recostada en la cama y Nii-Chan esta jugando entre las piernas de ella…" después de esas palabras, prácticamente toda la sangre de Naruto estaba en su cara "Que les parece si vamos por unos helados? Yo invito!" las dos niñas cesaron de espiar y hablaron al unísono "Naruto-Kun, nos vas a llevar a una cita a la tienda de helados?" el rubio les regalo una sonrisa marca Namikaze "Claro que si!" los ojos de ambas se iluminaron "Y podemos tener un helado doble?" Naruto las tomo de las manos "Desde luego! Solo lo mejor para mis futuras esposas!" Hinata tomo el brazo derecho de Naruto y Haku el izquierdo mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de helados. _-Que suerte tiene mi nieto/hijo-_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo Jiraiya y Minato, estos veían la escena desde distintos lugares _-Ahora que los niños estarán fuera por un rato, me pregunto si Tsunade/Kushina tiene ganas de portarse mal…-_

La noche llego y encontró a Naruto, Haku y Hinata entrando al local de IchiRaku "Ayame-Chan! Uno de miso para Hinata-Chan, uno de res para Haku-Chan y cuatro especiales para empezar con mi ronda de hoy!" Ayame anoto la orden "En unos momentos están listos!" la mesera miro al grupo como si esperara a que alguien mas entrara al local "Nii-San esta ocupado, no vino con nosotros." El rostro de la chica mostró algo de tristeza "Ah… es una pena…" diez tazones de ramen después, caminaban de regreso a su hogar.

"Naruto-Kun, Quieres jugar con nosotras lo que Nii-Chan estaba jugando con Kyu-Chan?" pregunto Hinata y el rubio se sonrojo "Ah, claro… pero… creo que… pues… supongo que… es que…" ambas chicas miraron fijamente al amante del ramen y este se sonrojo aun mas "Genin… si! Jugaremos cuando seamos Genin!" Haku miro extrañada a Naruto "Pero porque hasta que seamos Genin?" el cerebro del Namikaze trabajaba a su máxima capacidad "Mi madre… si, eso, mi madre podría considerar el juego algo cercano y ustedes saben que no me permite estar abrazándolas por mucho tiempo, hasta que no seamos Genin no tendremos esa libertad."

La respuesta satisfacío a las chicas y continuaron su camino, sin darse cuenta de una persona que caminaba cerca de ellos con pasos felinos. _-Creo que Kitaruu-Hime tendrá mucha diversión dándole a ese par de niñas 'la platica'-_ **-Al igual que la tuvo contigo y con Cerenis-Chan? Aun recuerdo que te negabas a abrazar a Kao-Chan hasta que te 'marco'-** _-Nibi-Chan! Se supone que estas de mi lado!-_ **-Estoy de tu lado gatita, pero no me vas a decir que no te gusto?-** Yugito se coloreo de rojo **-Al ser una Jinchuuriki, tu cuerpo se desarrolla mucho mas rápido que los demás humanos, es normal que a tu edad sientas la necesidad de que Kao-Chan te domine y te haga gritar su nombre, como lo hace todas las…-** _-Basta! No mas detalles! Entendí el punto!-_

Cuando Naruto y compañía regresaron a su hogar, se dieron cuenta que en la entrada principal estaban Tsunade, Kushina y Kitaruu. "Chicas, tenemos que hablar con ustedes." Mientras el par de princesas siguieron a las mujeres al cuarto de Haku, Naruto se dirigía a su habitación, en el camino, Jiraiya y Minato aguardaban por el "Naruto, tenemos que hablar contigo." Una hora después, Hinata y Haku salieron de la habitación, sus manos temblaban y sus rostros estaban coloreados de rojo, mientras que Naruto salía sonrojado y cargando la colección completa del Icha-Icha.

**Konoha, a la mañana siguiente.**

Itachi revisaba la lista del grupo Uchiha que saldría de la aldea, eran veinte niños y cinco adultos _-Todos estos niños son inocentes, espero que sean mas leales a la aldea de lo que son algunos de sus padres, Sasuke debería estar aquí, espero que Kaozei-Sama perdone su vida así como lo prometió- _el ANBU miro a los adultos, entre ellos se encontraba su madre_ -Ninguno de ellos ha desarrollado el Sharingan... por eso mi padre los considera inútiles, no cabe duda que estos ojos malditos nos vuelven ciegos- _"Bien, es hora de partir! Si caminamos a una velocidad constante, llegaremos justo a la hora de la cena!" el grupo comenzó su viaje hacia la provincia del templo.

La noche estaba a punto de caer y Fugaku no podía contener su ansiedad, el resto del clan Uchiha que no salio de la aldea por el paseo se encontraba frente a el, en el salón principal del clan, listos y preparados para tomar la aldea con lujo de violencia "Sasuke, este es el clan que vas a heredar a mi muerte, míralos a todos, son orgullosos guerreros Uchiha, cada uno de ellos vale por diez, no, por veinte ninjas comunes." Sasuke miro al grupo, había desde Genin hasta Jounin, todos los miembros de la policía de Konoha también estaban ahí, sin duda, hoy era el día en que el poder Uchiha conquistaría la aldea. "Hijo mío, hoy tomaremos esta aldea que se convertirá en nuestro hogar ancestral, fortaleceremos nuestras defensas y acumularemos poder sin igual al obtener todos los Jutsu que existan en la aldea, en un par de años, dominaremos el país del fuego y en menos de una década, el continente será nuestro!" Sasuke sonrió "Si padre! Algún día seremos los dueños del mundo!"

Una silueta miraba desde un techo fuera del salón _-Excelente, todo sale como lo he planeado, hoy el clan Uchiha tomara la aldea, después el país y el continente entero, cuando eso suceda, regresare con Akatsuki para tomar el liderazgo de mi clan y el mundo entero me venerara como su dios!-_ "Madara Uchiha." La silueta se puso en guardia al saberse descubierto "Como sabes quien soy?" Una espada lo atravesó limpiamente desde atrás en un costado "Kami me dijo tu nombre." La espada abandono el cuerpo de Madara y este cayo de rodillas "Soy inmortal, no puedes matarme, soy un…" otra espada corto la mascara que portaba "Si, si… un Uchiha y por si no lo has notado, estas sangrando" los ojos del Uchiha demostraban sorpresa y miedo "Que demonios eres tu?" un hombre apareció frente a el "No soy un demonio y mis espadas están hechas de Gelel, que según la leyenda, pueden matar inmortales." Madara maldijo y desapareció del lugar rápidamente. _-Es tu turno Kyu-Chan, obtén la venganza que tanto anhelabas hace nueve años- _

Todas las fuentes de luz se apagaron en el salón principal y una barrera de energía rodeo rápidamente el lugar, una chakra demoníaco se dejo sentir en medio de todos y una voz los hizo estremecer **"Hola a todos, mi amo me ha permitido salir a jugar, porque no comenzamos por… Matarlos a todos!" **en el centro del salón apareció un zorro del tamaño de un toro, con ojos y pelaje de color rojo sangre, armado con comillos y garras al parecer muy filosas. En cuestión de instantes, la sangre comenzó a pintar las paredes y el suelo, los gritos de terror inundaban el lugar, todas las técnicas y ataques que intentaban tenían un efecto nulo sobre su atacante, uno a uno, los Uchiha que se encontraban ahí, caían muertos, brutalmente despedazados, al final, tan solo Fugaku y Sasuke permanecían con vida.

_-No… esto no esta pasando, somos Uchihas!-_ pensaba Sasuke mientras intentaba ver lo que estaba masacrando a su clan, súbitamente, Sasuke podía ver mas claramente los movimientos del ente demoníaco que los atacaba _-Yo… tengo el Sharingan!-_ una coma en cada uno de sus ojos apoyaban su descubrimiento, pero la felicidad del heredero Uchiha duro muy poco, el grito agónico de su padre lo regreso a la realidad, intento sacar un kunai pero un dolor punzante en su vientre lo hizo doblarse del dolor **"Aun eres un niño, por eso no te he matado."** El Sharingan de Sasuke giraba rápidamente intentando adaptarse a la velocidad de su atacante **"Este es el final del camino de odio de los Uchiha, sigue el mismo camino y terminaras igual que ellos."** Una garra golpeo el cráneo del Uchiha apagando forzadamente su cerebro.

La puerta del salón se abrió y la barrera que protegía el lugar desapareció, el zorro tomo una forma humana femenina y salio del lugar, se reunió con quien derroto a Madara y ambos desaparecieron en una estela de color verde.

La aldea descubrió la masacre al día siguiente, las patrullas de ANBU descubrieron los planes de conquista, Sarutobi veía los documentos y las notas de Fugaku _-Planeo esto por años, el golpe era prácticamente perfecto, ellos eran la policía, conocían los lugares donde la vigilancia era débil, todos los puntos importantes de la aldea, eran días de vacaciones, la aldea tenia un numero reducido de ninjas activos por la semana de descanso, conquistarían rápidamente la aldea y ni siquiera tendríamos oportunidad de contraatacar, quienes acabaran con los Uchiha, nos hicieron un gran favor…-_ un toque en su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos "Hokage-Sama, El grupo del clan Uchiha que salio de paseo fue emboscado en el camino, no hay ni un solo sobreviviente, inclusive Itachi ha muerto." El Sandaime Hokage no pudo ocultar su sorpresa _-Esto va a darme un gran dolor de cabeza en cuanto el consejo se reúna para discutir este incidente…-_

**Despacho de Kaozei, Provincia del templo, al mismo tiempo.**

"Kaozei-Sama, le agradezco que cumpliera con su palabra." Itachi estaba hincado ante el dragón "No es nada Itachi, recuerda nuestro trato, tu serás responsable de la educación y entrenamiento de tu clan, también recuerda que de ser posible, una de las niñas que sea de la edad de mi Otouto será comprometida con el, dale tiempo al tiempo, ve si alguna de ellas forma lazos con Naruto y si desea ser parte de su familia, no presiones a las chicas, lo ultimo que deseo es que sean infelices." Itachi se levanto "Kaozei-Sama, puedo preguntarle como simulo la muerte de mi grupo?" el Tomuraki sonrió "Fue muy fácil, tan solo le pedimos al Shinigami algunos cadáveres, usando una transformación especial creada en Oni no Kuni, logramos que tomaran permanentemente sus imágenes, agregamos un poco de sangre por aquí y por allá, algunos cortes en los cuerpos, varios detalles mas y listo! Una masacre ficticia."

Diez minutos después, Itachi salio del despacho donde era esperado por Naruto, este lo veía de forma fría, tratando de descifrar la cara de Itachi "Tu debes ser Naruto-Kun, quieres ir a conocer al nuevo grupo que vivirá en la aldea?" Naruto miro fijamente los ojos del Uchiha, estos mostraban sinceridad y amabilidad "Permitiré que tu grupo regrese a Konoha cuando sea Hokage, confiare en ustedes y trabajaremos juntos para proteger nuestra aldea, te lo juro por mi nindo!" Itachi sonrió "Le agradezco su amabilidad, futuro Hokage-Sama." El rubio le extendió la mano y el usuario del Sharingan acepto el saludo "Dime Naruto-Kun, no te gustaría reunirte con los niños del grupo? Estoy seguro de que harás sonrojar a mas de una chica."

**Hospital de Konoha.**

_-Mi clan fue exterminado por un demonio que nos odiaba, su odio le dio el poder que oblitero mi clan, debo odiarlo, mi odio debe ser mayor que el de él, debo obtener el poder absoluto! Vengare mi clan, haré florecer nuevamente la sangre Uchiha, el poder de mi odio me dará el mundo entero!-

* * *

_

(1) Semana dorada: es una semana en donde los japoneses tienen varios días festivos consecutivos, comúnmente esta semana es otorgada como vacaciones y es usada para viajar.

Para que no quede duda, los nombres clave son; Naruto: To-Kun, Hinata: Ta-Chan, Haku: Ku-Chan, Cerenis: Re-Chan, Yugito: Ko-Chan, Kyuubi: Bi-Chan, Kaozei: Ze-Kun.

* * *

_**Me disculpo por el mes extra de retraso para la publicación de este capitulo, lamentablemente, tengo una ración considerable de problemas que no parecen tener intención de irse. **_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspire en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Akatsuki se llamaría "Frikitsuki", todos los Bijuu serian mujeres sexy completamente desnudas en las mentes de sus Jinchuuriki y Naruto estaría obviamente comprometido con Hinata. Tampoco tengo derechos sobre las posibles cosas pertenecientes al mundo de Final Fantasy que pueden llega a aparecer en este capitulo o en los siguientes.**_

_-Pensando-_

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"**

**

* * *

Moldeando el Pasado**

**Capitulo 3**

**- Serpientes y Escaleras -

* * *

**

Naruto corría por los pasillos del templo, una sacerdotisa le había informado que 'hermano mayor' requería de su presencia con urgencia en su despacho _-Que será esta vez? Acaso los frikis están en movimiento? O algo habrá cambiado nuevamente?-_ absorto en sus pensamientos, llego al lugar donde fue requerido, abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo que vio ahí adentro lo impacto de sobremanera "Orochi-Teme! Voy a acabar contigo!" un rasengan se formo en su mano, pero Tsunade y Jiraiya lo detuvieron antes de que lograra atacar al maestro de las serpientes. "Orochi-Teme?" Orochimaru comenzó a reír de forma maniática "Jiraiya, se nota que tiene tu sangre." El tercer Sannin se acerco al Jinchuuriki "Así que el es pequeño Naru-Chan?" extendió su mano para tocar el cabello de Naruto, este aun preso entre los brazos de sus abuelos, tan solo cerro los ojos temiendo que había sido traicionado y todo había terminado.

Mayúscula fue la sorpresa de Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que el Sannin de las serpientes estaba acariciando su cabello de forma afectuosa "Vaya, eres igual de impetuoso que el idiota de tu abuelo" "Oye! Mas respeto!" el rubio aun no salía de su sorpresa _-Orochimaru? Bueno? Amigo y aliado? Bromeando con el Ero-senil? Que diablos es esto? Genjutsu?-_ "Vamos Naru-Chan, el que me fuera de la aldea con mi esposa no me hace tan mala persona como para que intentes matarme… o acaso Jiraiya-Baka te ha dicho mentiras acerca de mi?" los ojos del Sannin parecían decir la verdad, no veía ese deseo y sed de sangre y poder que recordaba, buscando una explicación, vio varias personas mas en la habitación.

Jiraiya y Tsunade soltaron al rubio al notar que estaba un poco mas relajado "Naru-Chan, te presento a mi esposa Suneka, a mi hijo adoptivo Kabuto y a mi pequeña Anko." El rubio vio con detenimiento a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo hasta la altura de su cadera, vestía un kimono morado, su piel era de color moreno claro y ojos gentiles pero parecían estar sumidos en un gran dolor, al conocido Kabuto versión de catorce años, en traje de combate ninja y con su banda de Konoha en su frente, pero Anko fue difícil de identificar para los recuerdos de Naruto, tenia unos doce años cosa que no concordaba absolutamente con su vida pasada _-debería tener unos veintidós años en estos momentos-_ no usaba absolutamente nada revelador, vestía un kimono de color morado claro con el estampado de una serpiente en la espalda, su largo cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado y estaba algo sonrojada _-La sádica y temeraria Anko… sonrojada? Esto definitivamente es un gran cambio!-_

"Ermm… siento mucho lo sucedido, Ero-Jiji me ha dicho que una vez intento matarlo y creí que eran enemigos, siento mucho mis penosas acciones." Naruto hizo una reverencia formal como disculpa después de haber creado esa historia para cubrir sus acciones "No pasa nada Naru-Chan, seguro te contó de la vez que lo encontré espiando a mi esposa en las aguas termales." "Hey! No sabia que era tu esposa y efectivamente, trataste de matarme! Pero jamás lograste tu cometido! Soy el gran sabio de… " "Jiraiya-Baka, jamás aprendes." El Sannin de las serpientes interrumpió a Jiraiya y sonrió al ver una vena en la frente de Tsunade. "Cariño… así que estabas espiando…" el Sannin de las ranas comenzó a sudar balas al sentir el intento de asesinato que emanaba de Tsunade. "Fue solo investigación! Lo juro! No las veía con lujuria o las comparaba con tu hermoso y glamoroso cuerpo."

"Baka!" un puñetazo mando a Jiraiya directamente al muro mas cercano "Voy a descontarle la reparación del muro Tsunade." Le informo el regente "No importa!" la Sannin continuo dándole una paliza a Jiraiya mientras Kabuto le tapaba los ojos a Anko, Orochimaru y su esposa sonreían por la escena. Una golpiza después Tsunade tomo el cuerpo de Jiraiya por una pierna y comenzó a arrastrarlo "Si me disculpan, tengo un marido que sanar." Salio del despacho y tomo rumbo a la enfermería del templo.

"Ahora Naru-Chan, te he llamado porque debes aprender como atender a las personas en el despacho, cuando este fuera de la aldea ya sea por una misión o en un viaje político, tu deber como mi hermano menor es vigilar la aldea y atender a cualquier invitado o persona importante que se encuentre en nuestra provincia." Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron _-Esto es entrenamiento para cuando sea Hokage!- _Naruto arrimo una silla a un lado de la de Kaozei y se sentó en silencio a observar y aprender. "Orochimaru-san, continuemos con nuestro asunto." Anko y Orochimaru se colocaron frente al escritorio del regente "Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, Hija del Sannin Orochimaru Mitarashi, es un honor el conocer a mi futuro marido." Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero ni un solo sonido salio de su boca, Kaozei camino hacia donde se encontraban Anko y Orochimaru, se arrodillo frente a ella "El placer es mío, por estar comprometido con tan hermosa princesa." Tomo la mano de Anko y la beso, la chica al mas puro estilo de Hinata, se sonrojo en tonalidades anormales "Oh, pero que falta de cortesía la mía, disculpen el Henge, pero es necesario para poder gobernar con tranquilidad la provincia, los visitantes no sienten respeto por una aldea que es liderada por un niño de trece años." El regente cambio a su forma original.

"Entiendo su posición Kaozei-Sama, ahora, podría ayudarme con mi problema?" Kaozei asintió con la cabeza, regreso a su forma adulta y presiono un botón en su escritorio, unos instantes después, una joven sacerdotisa llego al despacho "Anko-Chan y Kabu-Chan, no desean comer algo? O quizás dar un paseo por el templo? Mayura _**(1)**_ los guiara por el lugar." Una vez que los hijos de Orochimaru dejaron el despacho, una barrera de privacidad apareció en el lugar. "Naru-Chan, observa y aprende bien esto, algún día podrías tener algún problema como este." Suneka se puso frente al escritorio y dejo caer su kimono revelando su ropa interior y una gran cantidad de sellos tatuados en su piel "Este es el trabajo del bastardo de Tobi! Me dio una semana de limite para unirme a Akatsuki o perder a Suneka!" la ira y el dolor podía verse en el rostro del Sannin de las serpientes.

"Estaba a punto de aceptar su proposición cuando decidí que Jiraiya le diera un vistazo, el pudo remover algunos sellos, pero me dijo que para mayor seguridad usted podría remover el resto." El regente reviso la gama de sellos en el cuerpo de la mujer "Estos dos están conectados directamente a su red de chakra, este otro a su espina dorsal, un par de estos están conectados al corazón y el resto son sistemas de fallo, para explotar en caso de que intenten ser removidos, el pervertido hizo bien en dejarme esto." Una cantidad gigantesca de chakra podía sentirse en Kaozei, el cual cerró sus ojos para abrirlos activando su limite sanguíneo "Ryuugan! (Ojo de Dragón)" una vez más cerro sus ojos y un chakra distinto podía sentirse en el regente "Sei Ryuugan! (Sagrado Ojo de Dragón)" sus ojos ahora eran rojos, con la pupila de reptil en negro y seis anillos plateados rodeando la pupila.

_-Esos sellos deben ser bastante serios o Nii-San no quiere arriesgar nada! Nunca había visto que nii-san usara esos ojos para remover un sello.-_ pensaba Naruto al ver la escena **"Siento mucho esto, pero tengo que obtener un poco de su sangre."** Usando una daga que estaba en su cintura, Kaozei corto la mano de la mujer, al tener toda la mano manchada con sangre la puso en el vientre de Suneka "**Kai!**(liberar!)"

El cuerpo de la mujer se levanto unos centímetros del suelo, los sellos en su piel comenzaron a desaparecer rápidamente, en el rostro de Suneka podía verse el dolor por el cual pasaba su cuerpo y afortunadamente para ella, todo termino en cuestión de segundos. El Sannin de las serpientes la tomo entre sus brazos antes de caer "Ya no… siento dolor… Orochi… pero… estoy cansada…" la mujer perdió el conocimiento y Orochimaru suspiro tranquilo al escucharla respirar y sentir su pulso "Kaozei-Sama no tiene idea de que tan agradecido estoy! Ahora menos que nunca me arrepiento de haberlo escogido como el esposo para Anko-Chan!" el dragón regreso a la normalidad "Porque no la lleva a sus aposentos, estoy seguro que ambos desean descansar."

Después de que el Sannin saliera con su esposa entre sus brazos, Kaozei sintió una mirada detrás de el, Naruto activo nuevamente la barrera de privacidad "Orochi-teme es un hombre de bien y preocupado por su familia? Que sigue? Vas a hacer que lluevan perros y gatos?" el dragón sonrió "No es mala idea…" "Lo hiciste cambiar para poder reclamar a Anko-Chan?" Kaozei sonrió y acaricio el cabello de Naruto "En realidad lo hice por ti." Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de sorpresa "Si Orochimaru esta de nuestro lado, significa que tenemos un poderoso aliado, sin contar que sus antídotos nos salvaran de mas de un apuro." "Pero tu y yo somos inmunes a los venenos!" la mano de Kaozei acaricio nuevamente el cabello de Naruto "Pero no Hina-Chan o Haku-Chan." El rubio comenzó a comprender las acciones de Kaozei "Regrese en el tiempo a reprogramar a Orochi-teme, ya no ambiciona obtener la vida eterna, ahora tan solo desea proteger a los que ama." _-Si de paso me gano una mujer tan sexy como Anko todos salimos ganando. .-_

Instantes después de escuchar la explicación, Naruto sonrió burlonamente "Es verdad lo de que soy el segundo al mando en la provincia?" una sonrisa salio nuevamente del rostro del dragón "Cada palabra Naru-Chan." "Pero y Kitaruu-San? Yugito-Chan? Baa-Chan? Tou-san? Ellos deberían seguir en la cadena de comando antes que yo." "La cadena de comando esta designada por la cantidad de 'colas de poder' que tenemos, tus padres y mi madre, tus abuelos, Yu-Chan e inclusive Kyu-Chan tienen de una a cinco colas de poder, tu por el contrario aunque no las controles, tienes nueve y eso significa que eres la segunda persona mas poderosa de la provincia."

Naruto sonreía aun mas, no solo dejaría de preocuparse por uno de sus mas grandes enemigos, también tenia una posición de poder en la 'Familia' "Dime Naru-Chan, aprendiste el como comportarte cuando tengas que presentarte ante un padre y una de tus futuras esposas?" la sorpresa regreso al rostro del rubio "Futuras esposas?" Kaozei sonrió maliciosamente "Acaso creías que iba a dejarte con solo dos? Tomu-Chan me dijo que Shion-Chan esta profundamente enamorada de mi, así que tengo que compensarte con algunas chicas más… por ejemplo, Isaribi? O que tal Yakumo? Ya se, que piensas de Sasame? Oh, también esta la linda Miyuki Uchiha o prefieres a alguna mujer mas madura, como la princesa Koyuki o quizás esa chica de la pequeña aldea al sur de aquí… Amaru creo." Tras escuchar cada nombre, Naruto comenzaba a colorearse de rojo más y más, el regente decidió presionarlo hasta doblarlo "Naru-Chan… ya reclamaste a la linda y tierna Hinata-Chan como tuya? Estoy seguro que si vas ahora mismo y la empujas en la cama no te negara su virtud y la tendrás gritando tu nombre en menos de lo que piensas."

Imágenes de Hinata tal comenzaron a inundar el cerebro de Naruto, en todas las imágenes, Hinata aparecía con poco o nada cubriendo su cuerpo y posando sensualmente para el inclusive pareciera que podía escuchar su dulce voz llamándolo con un tono cargado de lujuria. Una sonrisa de perversión apareció en el rostro de Naruto y comenzó a agradarle lo que su mente imaginaba… pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se contuvo "No! No soy un pervertido como mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo… mi padre… todos mis Sensei de la otra línea del tiempo… soy yo o esto lo tenemos en la sangre?" "Te dije que había cosas que no podría cambiar, así que, prefieres una por una o todas al mismo tiempo? tu sabes, el Kage Bunshin es _muy_ practico."

Naruto quito la barrera del lugar y salio gritando "Ero-Nii-San!" a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, el dragón sonrió _-Esta aceptando su lado pervertido, eso le ayudara con sus chicas-_ _**-Y le dará muchas noches de pasión! Vivan las flamas de la perversión!-**_ dijo una voz en la mente de Kaozei, sumado a una carcajada pervertida.

_-Ero-nii-san… mira que decirme que reclamara a Hinata-Chan… Aun tengo nueve años!-_ Naruto iba absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra alguien "Lo siento, fue mi culpa… Hinata-Chan!" la chica en cuestión estaba en el suelo, su kimono se abrió un poco revelando sus piernas y uno de sus hombros, un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de la nariz de Naruto "Oh! Naruto-Kun! Te lastime la nariz? Lo siento tanto." Hinata no se molesto en acomodar sus ropas preocupada por la cara del rubio, al acercarse a limpiar la sangre, el kimono de la chica se abrió aun mas, dejando ver la ropa interior de Hinata _-Hinata-Chan… ya esta… Oh Kami… ya esta usando un corpiño! Y esas son pantaletas de algodón?-_ El hilo de sangre creció una considerable cantidad y la chica se preocupo aun mas. Inconscientemente Naruto metió una de sus manos en el kimono de la chica y la puso sobre el trasero de Hinata, esta se sonrojo y puso una mano sobre su boca.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta de lo que hacia "Lo siento Hinata-Chan! No se que me paso." Intento retirar su mano, pero Hinata lo detuvo "Es-esta bi-bien… si… si… e-eres… tu… Na-Naruto-Kun." el Jinchuuriki se sorprendió por la acción de Hinata y lentamente acaricio el lugar donde su mano se encontraba sintiendo la ropa interior de la ojos color perla, ganándose un mayor sonrojo por parte de la chica y un par de gemidos, la sensación era tan agradable que se olvido por completo del mundo a su alrededor.

El tronar de unos nudillos alineándose en forma de puño lo regreso al mundo que había abandonado unos instantes atrás "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" El rubio en cuestión sintió que su sangre se congelaba al escuchar la voz de su madre "Acaso esa es tu mano dentro del kimono de la pobre Hinata-Chan?" Naruto trago saliva y rápidamente saco la mano del lugar donde estaba "Oka-San… esto no es lo que parece, de veras!" Kushina sonrió sádicamente "De verdad? No es suficiente que Hinata-Chan tenga que compartirte con no se cuantas mujeres, como para todavía estarla utilizando para tus perversiones? Eres igual que tu abuelo y tus bisabuelos!" Kushina desapareció con Naruto y muchos gritos de dolor se escucharon por todo el templo.

Nadie supo de Naruto hasta el día siguiente.

**Un mes después, Hospital de Konoha.**

Finalmente el día en que Sasuke fue dado de alta del hospital había llegado, tomo tiempo curar la herida del Uchiha por la presencia de un chakra extraño, no sangraba pero no reaccionaba a los esfuerzos médicos por acelerar el proceso de regeneración, tres semanas después del ataque por fin lograron remover en su totalidad el chakra.

La gente miraba a Sasuke con ojos de tristeza y dolo, todos le daban ánimo o intentaban animarlo, la 'Gloria Uchiha' era algo que la gente tenia muy presente. _-Esta gente depende de la fuerza Uchiha, éramos su escudo contra los peligros del mundo, debo ser fuerte! Debo destruir a ese demonio que destruyo mi clan! Mi fuerza no debe conocer el limite humano! Mi sangre debe pasar a futuras generaciones!-_ esta ultima frase en su cabeza le trajo nuevas cosas para contemplar _-También debo restaurar mi clan, eso significa que debo tener algunas mujeres, se que cuento con Sakura e Ino, no hubo día que no fueran a verme al hospital.- _

Después de caminar por un rato, llego el distrito Uchiha, le sorprendió ver que todo estaba en orden y perfectamente limpio, todas las casas tenían un sello de protección para evitar ser robadas y el lugar donde se encontraba el salón que presencio la muerte de el resto de su familia, ahora era un parque que en el centro tenia una estatua de bronce, con forma del símbolo de su clan, el abanico Uchiha. Sasuke noto una placa con una leyenda en la base de la estatua 'En honor del glorioso Clan Uchiha, que su recuerdo jamás sea borrado de nuestra memoria.'

"Sasuke-Sama" una voz llamo la atención del Uchiha y vio detrás de el a un ANBU quitándose su mascara "Te vi varias veces hablando con mi padre, Kakashi no es así?" el ninja copia hizo una 'U' con su ojo visible "Me da gusto que me recuerde Sasuke-Sama." El de pelo negro se sentó en una de las bancas del parque "Que es lo que deseas Kakashi-san?" el ANBU se sentó a su lado "Antes de que esta desgracia pasara, su padre me pidió que lo entrenara al salir de la academia, pero por lo que ha pasado, pediré su custodia legal para entrenarlo en mi tiempo libre si es que eso es de su agrado." Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con esperanza "De verdad? Me ayudaras a hacerme mas fuerte?" el ninja copia sonrió bajo de su mascara "Claro que si, le daré el entrenamiento le ayudara a alcanzar la gloria en esta aldea, que le parecería ser el primer Hokage Uchiha?"

**Konoha, al día siguiente.**

Naruto caminaba hacia su salón con un ojo completamente cerrado y moretones en todo el cuerpo, el día anterior había tenido un sangriento entrenamiento con su hermano mayor _-Nota mental: nunca patearle la entrepierna cuando te da la mano para ayudarte a levantarte del piso. Segunda nota mental: Correr por tu vida cuando lo hiciste enojar y en su espalda tiene cinco colas de chakra-_ Haku y Hinata caminaban lentamente detrás de el, estaban en mejor condición que su amado rubio, pero estaban bastante dolidas por su entrenamiento, aunque no eran brutales, las lecciones que recibían por parte de Tsunade, Kushina y Kitaruu no era precisamente caminatas en un campo de flores, no solo recibían el entrenamiento de sus limites sanguíneos (con algo de ayuda del Shinigami), también eran educadas como ninjas médicas y como ser buenas esposas (entrenadas personalmente por Kitaruu en este aspecto)

Los tres se dejaron caer pesadamente en sus lugares, el rubio sentía todo el dolor de la golpiza ya que su regeneración había sido sellada como parte de su castigo, el estado de los tres era tan lastimero, que Iruka los cargo a la enfermería donde durmieron hasta la hora del descanso. Kaozei sintió pena por ellos y sano sus dolencias, al sentirse mejor, los tres se incorporaron y caminaron hacia la salida de la enfermería. "Vayan a comer, las chicas están en el árbol de siempre, Naru-Chan, quiero hablar contigo."

Cuando Haku y Hinata salieron, Naruto sintió una corriente de energía pasando a un milímetro de distancia de sus "reliquias familiares." El rubio trago saliva "No te he enseñado a ser un traidor, no debes tomar ventaja de aquellos que son tus aliados y confían en ti, mucho menos en tu familia!" Naruto bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza "Lo siento Nii-San… mis acciones no fueron correctas, no volverá a suceder." El dragón miro fijamente a Naruto "Eso espero, si te conviertes en lo mismo que es ese bastardo Uchiha, yo mismo te matare, reviviré y regresare el tiempo para reeducarte tan dolorosamente que hasta tus nietos sentirán dolor." El rubio tembló y asintió levemente, Kaozei le levanto la cara "Vamos a comer, Teuchi mando diez tazones del 'Especial Namikaze' exclusivamente para ti" los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, el Especial Namikaze era el tazón de ramen mas cercano a la gloria divina y tenia diez tazones para el solo, no espero mas y salio corriendo a toda velocidad.

Al terminar las clases, Naruto vio como algunas madres le entregaban platillos de comida o regalos a Sasuke y este no solo los tomaba, también agradecía respetuosamente _-A caso la masacre le hizo abrir los ojos? Si ese es el caso no tendré que matarlo-_ Pero una sombra que apareció detrás de Sasuke lo sorprendió aun más _-Kakashi-Sensei? Llego a tiempo para recoger al emo? Esta… coqueteando con la madre de Sakura e Ino? La masacre realmente le abrió los ojos a ambos!-_ Pero Kaozei veía estas escenas de forma distinta _-Parece que quiere ganarse el apoyo de la gente, creo que tendré que esperar a ver cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones.-_ Cuando el clon de Kaozei apareció para llevarlos al templo, la alarma de la aldea alerto a todos "Ya saben que hacer."

Sarutobi veía nuevamente desde lo alto del muro de la aldea "Realmente estoy muy viejo para estas cosas." Lamentablemente para el, hoy no estaban sus alumnos presentes a su lado _-Creo que las clases recién terminaron, espero que Kaozei-Sama pueda ayudarnos a evitar perdidas humanas.-_ Como si los pensamientos invocaran personas, un ANBU con capa ceremonial azul apareció a su lado "Le agradezco su apoyo, no sabe cuantas vidas salva con estas acciones" "Agradézcaselo a Na-Chan, el desea ser el líder de esta aldea." El viejo Hokage sonrió "Dígale que el puesto es de el si desea tomarlo hoy mismo."

Las fuerzas atacantes eran dos batallones completos de Iwa y uno de Kumo, pero había algo mas, Naruto, Yugito y Kyu sintieron la presencia de un par de Bijuu, Kyu corrió hasta donde se encontraban el Hokage y Kaozei "Amo, siento la presencia de Yonbi y Gobi." El dragón suspiro "Dos por uno? Acaso ahora vienen por promoción? Diles a los demás que los Jinchuuriki son míos y a Na-Chan que venga." Kyu regreso nuevamente a su antigua posición e informo las órdenes, Naruto rápidamente acudió al lado del dragón. "Na-Chan dime, como atacarías a los tres batallones logrando muchas bajas enemigas y muy pocas perdidas de tu gente?" El rubio miro detenidamente la zona donde se efectuaría la batalla en unos instantes "Usaría el bosque como defensa natural de la aldea y su gran muro para que la mayoría de los ninja de la aldea defienda a distancia deteniendo momentáneamente al enemigo, mientras tanto atacaría por sorpresa desde atrás, usando un grupo selecto de mis fuerzas, muy posiblemente aquellos que tengan la mayor capacidad de destrucción, para un golpe rápido y certero, mermando las fuerzas atacantes y forzarlos a huir o rendirse."

"Que dice Hokage-san? Usamos el plan de Na-Chan?" Sarutobi estaba impresionado, el chico acababa de dar la mejor táctica que podría ser usada en esos momentos _-Será el mejor de todos los Hokages, no tengo la menor duda de ello-_ El Hokage acepto la idea "Na-Chan, a quienes de nuestro grupo usarías como tu grupo de ataque?" Naruto tan solo lo pensó un instante, "Ta-Chan (Hinata), Ko-Chan (Yugito), Bi-Chan (Kyuubi) y yo mismo." El dragón desapareció con Naruto y los mencionados, reapareciendo un par de kilómetros detrás de las fuerzas enemigas "Confió en ti Naru-Chan." El dragón acaricio el cabello del rubio y desapareció del lugar, reapareciendo a un lado del Hokage.

"En verdad cree que ellos puedan mermar considerablemente las fuerzas enemigas?" el dragón sonrió debajo de su mascara "Estoy seguro que van a invocar a Gamabunta, Katsuyu, también una gran cantidad de gatos y zorros demoníacos, eso bastara mientras neutralizo a los Jinchuuriki." Tras decir esas palabras, el combate comenzó y Sarutobi instruyo a sus ninjas a defender los muros de la aldea. Kaozei apareció a un lado de Cerenis y Haku "Tengan cuidado, no se metan en problemas y cuídense las espaldas." Antes de desaparecer para comenzar su búsqueda, noto que Sasuke estaba entre las filas de los ninja médicos _-Va a probar su valor? Estoy seguro que planea algo…-_

Naruto platicaba con su grupo la forma en que atacarían "Debe ser un golpe preciso y rápido, el viejo Bunta y Katsuyu pueden atacar grandes grupos de enemigos, pero nuestros enemigos van a dispersarse en cuanto los vean, ahí es donde entraran en acción las invocaciones demoníacas." Cuando terminaban de preparar el plan, Yugito escucho un grupo pequeño de ninjas corriendo hacia donde estaban y Hinata confirmo esto, hablando en voz baja comento "No parece que nos detectaran, parece que están huyendo de la batalla." El grupo se escondió entre los árboles y los arbustos, unos instantes después vieron pasar un grupo de cinco ninjas de Iwa, un par de ellos, llevaban personas inconscientes en sus espaldas, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al identificarlos _-Kurenai-Sensei! Yakumo-Chan!-_ esto cambio radicalmente los planes del rubio _-No puedo dejar que se escapen! Van a torturarlas y peor aun, serán usadas para producir ninjas con altas capacidades en Genjutsu_!- estaba a punto de ir a rescatarlas cuando escucho el estruendo de la batalla _-Pero… debo defender Konoha! Cuentan conmigo para terminar con esta batalla! Si no me doy prisa, puede que muchos de nuestros ninjas mueran… Arg! No se que hacer!- _Cerrando sus ojos, tomo una decisión.

"Invoquen en cinco minutos, si no regreso para entonces, den el golpe sin mi, tengo que rescatar a los prisioneros." Naruto iba a ir tras la pista de los ninja cuando Hinata tomo una mano del rubio entre las dos de ella, pese a no poder ver su rostro bajo la mascara, Naruto sabia que la chica lo miraba con preocupación y asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto la chica libero su mano, salio disparado al rescate de las rehenes.

Kaozei caminaba por el campo de batalla como si fuera una caminata en el parque, buscaba tranquilamente las presencias demoníacas de los Bijuu que estaban por ahí, los kunai que le lanzaban parecían atravesarlo sin herirlo, los Jutsu se cancelaban a escasos centímetros antes de que hicieran contacto con el, parecía un fantasma caminando por el bosque y todos los que lo veían se alejaban pensando que era un alma en pena, tomo un par de minutos adentrándose entre las filas enemigas antes de que encontrara lo que buscaba.

"Yonbi y Gobi, retirense de esta batalla o tendré que lastimarlos." Un Hombre pelirrojo con una protección en la cabeza hecha de piel y un hombre alto con una armadura de bambú roja lo miraron incrédulos antes de soltar una sonora carcajada "Roushi, el pequeño ANBU ha venido a patearnos de su aldea?" Dijo el hombre alto "Han, Creo que es un niño jugando a ser ANBU." Dijo el contenedor del cuatro colas antes de soltar otra carcajada "Es una lastima pequeño, pero tendremos que matarte." Ambos liberaron tres colas de chakra y todos los ninjas alrededor abrieron espacio a las "Armas de guerra de Iwa"

Kaozei permaneció parado en donde mismo, ignorando por completo a los dos Jinchuuriki, los golpes y armas parecían atravesarlo y todos los Jutsu se cancelaban, _-Que diablos es, acaso en verdad es un fantasma?-_ Pensaban ambos contenedores, justo en ese momento, una invocación gigantesca hizo acto de presencia "Es la reina de las babosas! Katsuyu! Dispénsense!" el grupo de atacantes así procedió, pero eran emboscados por gatos y zorros del tamaño de un san bernardo adulto _-Donde esta Bunta?-_ pensó el dragón y enfoco un poco de chakra en sus reptilezcos ojos _-Byakugan!-_ debajo de su mascara, sus pupilas se hicieron mas claras pero no se desvanecieron, ni las venas se marcaron alrededor de sus ojos.

_-Naruto no esta con ellas!-_ enfoco mas chakra para incrementar el rango de su visión hasta detectar al rubio _-Esta persiguiendo a alguien? Tendré que averiguarlo-_ en un instante, sus ojos cambiaron a un kaleidoscopio de color rojo -_Oh, así que vas por una de tus chicas y su Sensei? Picaron, supongo que no hará daño ver que sucederá-_ sus ojos cambiaron a un kaleidoscopio color azul _-Naruto!-_

Después de regresar sus ojos a el clásico ojo de reptil, el dragón cortó una de sus manos con su daga "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Bahamut!" un dragón de color azul oscuro con vivos en blanco y amarillo apareció en el campo de batalla, era aun mas grande que Gamabunta y tenia una muy mala actitud. **"Cual es su orden mi señor?"** "Quiero que te hagas cargo de ellos dos" Señalo a ambos Jinchuuriki que estaban sudando balas en esos momentos "Los quiero vivos a mi regreso." **"Como ordene mi señor."** Kaozei desapareció en una estela de color verde. Al verse solos con la invocación, ambos Jinchuuriki se transformaron en el modo Bijuu **"Oh, un mono y una cosa rara, esto será divertido."**

Mientras Naruto se enfocaba en los ninjas que escapaban, descuidaba sus flancos y jamás sintió un kunai cargado con Raiton. El rubio tan solo sintió que su cuerpo fue lanzado a un lado por una fuerza extraña "Ve por tu chica Na-Chan, yo me hago cargo de la copia barata de 50 cents." El rubio se dio cuenta de que Killer-Bee estaba en la copa de un árbol que acababa de pasar "Te debo una." El Uzumaki salio a toda velocidad mientras el Jinchuuriki de Kumo comenzó a temblar de ira "Tu tomaste mi talento!" Sin dudarlo el contenedor de Hachibi tomo su forma de Bijuu. El dragón sonrió bajo su mascara "Esta vez, tomare algo mas que tu ridículo talento." Al terminar estas palabras, la silueta del Shinigami podía verse tras de el.

_-Tres Jinchuuriki! Es increíble cuanto odio tienen hacia nosotros-_ pensaba el Hokage desde lo alto del muro de la aldea, justo después de arrojar una lluvia de bolas de fuego, instantes después, un grito desgarrador surco todo el bosque de Konoha, todo se detuvo, los ninjas que estaban en las alturas vieron aterrados como Hachibi se evaporaba rápidamente y su presencia desaparecía. Para terminar de poner en pánico a los ninjas atacantes que aun no huían, los Jinchuuriki de Iwa y el dragón invocado peleaban a la par pese a ser una pelea de dos contra uno.

Cerca de los muros de la aldea, Sasuke cargaba a un ninja herido y vio detenidamente su cara _-Este es un ninja de rango A, perfecto! Es hora de aplicar las enseñanzas de Kakashi.-_

_**Recuerdo no Jutsu!**_

_Tome este libro Sasuke-Sama, en el están todos los ninjas de al aldea de rangos C hasta SS, será necesario que preste auxilio en las batallas de la aldea, no solo le dará fama entre el la población ninja, sino que también podrá acercarse a los heridos de rango A o superior y podrá hipnotizarlos mientras están débiles para que lo entrenen. Así será mucho más fácil que aprenda las técnicas de nuestros aliados con su Sharingan. _

_**Disipar Recuerdo no Jutsu!**_

Sasuke activo su limite sanguíneo mostrando dos comillas en cada ojo "En consideración a mis heroicas acciones, deberás enseñarme tus secretos." Los ojos del ninja herido perdieron su brillo "En consideración a sus heroicas acciones, debo enseñarle todos mis secretos." Dijo el herido de la hoja forzado por el poder del Sharingan. _-Konoha será mi escalera al poder! Esto es solo el comienzo!-_ El caos del campo de batalla impido que las personas cercanas a Sasuke notaran lo que paso, con la excepción de un ANBU con túnica azul.

_-Que esta haciendo el Uchiha aquí?- _enfoco chakra en su cuerpo y marco un par de sellos con sus manos bajo su túnica _-Shinigami! Préstame el alma de Hizashi Hyuga! Kitsunetsuki! (Posesión Espiritual!) - _bajo la mascara del ANBU sus pupilas desaparecieron _-Byakugan!-_ las venas de sus ojos se marcaron como si tuviera el mencionado limite sanguíneo "Que le haces a tu aliado… Uchiha? Porque pese a no ser un combatiente tu Sharingan esta activo?" la voz del ANBU resulto ser de una mujer, pero tenia un tono ligeramente masculino y tomo una posición de ataque como si fuera un Hyuga experimentado.

_-Tsk… parece ser que no se ha dado cuenta que lo hipnotice, que suerte.-_ "Es vital para mi protección, puedo ver los ataques a mi persona mas fácilmente." El ANBU analizo su respuesta _-Sin contar que el bastardo puede robar Jutsus al mismo tiempo-_ "Dame al herido, yo me haré cargo de el." El Uchiha procedió a obedecer mientras analizaba al ANBU _-Mi Sharingan no puede atravesar esa capa! Ni siquiera puedo ver que tipo de chakra usa o previsualizar sus movimientos!-_ "Aquí tiene ANBU-San." "Gracias Uchiha-San, ahora aléjese del campo de batalla o permanezca en una zona menos peligrosa."

Cerenis analizo al herido y procedió a curar sus heridas _-Esto es muy extraño, tendré que decírselo a Kao-Chan.-_

Mientras eso sucedía en la aldea, Naruto por fin estaba a punto de alcanzar al grupo que perseguía, al notar que se detuvieron, procedió a revisar la situación con cautela. "Nadie nos siguió, no es así?" dijo uno del grupo de secuestradores "Claro que no y ya estamos muy lejos de la aldea." Dijo otro "Entonces… divirtámonos con las perras, a fin de cuentas, terminaran siendo nuestras fabricas de maestros del Genjutsu." Dijo el líder del grupo mientras metía su mano entre las ropas de Kurenai "Yo siempre quise violar una heredera de algún clan poderoso, que suerte! Su piel es tan suave…" _-El maldito bastardo la esta manoseando! Voy a castrarlo!- _Pensó Naruto al ver al ninja que cargaba a Yakumo le estaba acariciaba las piernas y los demás se acercaban para cometer la terrible fechoría.

Al momento en que las ropas de las chicas fueron destrozadas y los agresores se sentían mas confiados, una niebla comenzó a rodearlos. "Pero que diablos pasa." Todos los secuestradores sentían como si se asfixiaran y la fuerza abandonaba sus cuerpos "Malditos bastardos! Como se atreven a hacerle eso a Yakumo-Chan!" una silueta camino hacia ellos, era uno de los ANBU con capas ceremoniales azules, pero lo que mas les impactaba era el hecho de que la niebla salía desde de su capa, el líder intento hablar, pero su cuerpo se negaba a funcionar. "Les gusta sentir mi chakra destruyendo las células de su cuerpo?" Antes de que su visión se tornara borrosa, uno de los secuestradores se dio cuenta de que la niebla tan solo estaba atacándolos a ellos y no estaba cerca de las chicas. "Este chakra es demoníaco, morirán en cuestión de segundos." Mientras el grupo enemigo perecía, Naruto pensaba _-Es el regalo de mi Nii-San, tengo todo el poder de un Bijuu, pero no tengo ninguno de los inconvenientes de ser un Jinchuuriki o una bestia legendaria, supongo que debo disculparme mucho mas formalmente por lo que hice ayer.-_ En cuanto murió el ultimo de los secuestradores se acerco a revisar a las victimas.

Cuando revisaba a Yakumo, se dio cuenta de que su kimono estaba destrozado y que nuevamente, de forma inconsciente, una de sus manos fue a parar en un lugar no muy adecuado, esta vez, en el pecho desnudo de la chica. Bajo su mascara, un hilo de sangre escurrió por su nariz mientras su mano paseaba por los senos en desarrollo de la chica, un par de instantes después, se separo de ella a la velocidad de la luz "Oka-San! Te juro que no es lo que parece! De veras!" un par de pensamientos después, se dio cuenta de que reacciono por reflejo _-Soy un idiota… Oka-San esta en el templo-_

**Provincia del Templo, Templo del Shinigami. Esos mismos momentos**

Kushina sintió la necesidad inminente de masacrar a Naruto _-Donde me entere que manoseo a Hinata o Haku-Chan voy a convertirlo en pulpa!-_

Minato sintió la necesidad de sonreír orgulloso de Naruto _-Ah Hijo mío… estas manoseando a una chica, haría lo mismo pero tu madre me castraría-_

Jiraiya sintió que la fuerza de la perversión le hacia escribir en su cuaderno de notas mientras sonreía pervertidamente _-Naruto! Pequeño pícaro eres una mina de oro!-_

**De regreso con Naruto. **

Después de dejar de manosear a Yakumo, el rubio saco un pergamino y libero el sello que tenia, haciendo aparecer un set medico completo, incluyendo un par de cobijas con las cuales cubrió a las chicas, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que la chica de piel blanca había despertado, Naruto estaba sentado a un lado de ella, se levanto la mascara para limpiar el hilo de sangre y aprovecharlo "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" una rana mensajera apareció frente a el "Naruto! Cuanto tiempo!" el rubio saco una bolsa de frituras y la rana comenzó a salivar "Podrías hacerme un gran favor? Ve con Nii-San y dile que he recuperado a Yakumo-Chan, estaré con ella hasta que Kurenai-Sensei se recupere y puedan regresar a la aldea." El rubio le entrego la bolsa a la rana, esta agradeció con una reverencia y desapareció en una nube de humo.

La chica había presenciado todo eso pero permanecía en absoluto silencio y un gran rubor apareció en su cara desde el momento en que el amante del ramen levanto su mascara _-Su nombre es Naruto… y esa sangre en su rostro debió ser por enfrentarse a nuestros captores… oh… esas marcas en su cara… ese cabello dorado… su sonrisa… y sus ojos azules… porque siento mariposas en el estomago mientras lo veo? Que es esta sensación… que alguien me explique…-_ en cuanto la invocación desapareció para cumplir su orden, el rubio cubrió su rostro con la mascara _-No! Vamos… déjame ver tu cara nuevamente… oh… porque siento esto…-_ la chica levanto su mano y esto alerto a Naruto "Estas despierta? Siento mucho lo sucedido, pero puedo asegurarte que los detuve antes de que pudieran tomar tu virtud." La chica puso ojos de cordero a medio morir _-Oh… habla como todo un caballero… vamos, levántame entre tus brazos mi héroe de armadura brillante...-_

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo mas, sintió un kunai en su garganta "Aléjate de Yakumo-Sama." El rubio de dio cuenta de que Kurenai ya no estaba en el lugar donde la había dejado "Eres amigo o enemigo? Antes de que obtuviera una respuesta, la Kunoichi sintió un brazo que la sujetaba por su garganta, el frió acero de un kunai la hizo dejar de hablar mientras sentía otra mano en uno de sus senos _-Maldita sea, porque mis manos siempre van a los lugares menos apropiados?-_ "Siento mucho el haber puesto mi mano ahí, pero por mi tamaño, no tengo otro lugar mejor de donde sujetarla con fuerza." El rubio tenía sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de la mujer, haciendo prácticamente imposible que pudiera arrojarlo en un movimiento, Kurenai maldijo su suerte y se dio cuenta de que el sujeto frente a ella desapareció en una nube de humo, al ver esto, soltó el kunai y Naruto libero a la especialista del Genjutsu.

Un par de explicaciones después, Kurenai se dio cuenta de que era un ANBU de la aldea (que extrañamente parecía tener la altura de un niño) había visto el grupo que huía y corrió en su auxilio. Después de escuchar las explicaciones, Yakumo se incorporo y abrazo uno de los brazos de Naruto al mismo tiempo que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, la chica en ningún momento había quitado los ojos de borreguito. "Kurenai-San, porque Yakumo-Chan no habla?" _-Ya se dio cuenta, supongo que tendré que darle algunos detalles-_ "Hace no mas de un día sufrió un terrible percance con una maldición que atormenta su clan." El rubio miro a la chica "Porque no van a la provincia del templo, he escuchado que las sacerdotisas de ahí son muy efectivas y garantizan sus trabajos." -_Oh, mi héroe se preocupa por mi! Kurenai-Sensei, que es esto que siento, porque al tener su brazo entre los míos me siento segura? Kami, nunca me alejes de el.-_

Kurenai noto la extraña actitud de la chica _-Parece ser que se siente segura con él por el stress de la posesión y el secuestro, supongo que visitar ese templo podría ayudarla a olvidar esto y quizás puedan curarla.-_ "Nos caerán bien unas vacaciones después de esto que nos ha pasado, gracias por la recomendación ANBU-San." Justo después de agradecerle a Naruto, una rana mensajera apareció frente al rubio "Gozen-Sama (Su Alteza) informa que la pelea ha terminado, Iwa y Kumo han perdido sus Bijuu, también me ha pedido que le pregunte si desea transportación a la aldea." El rubio asintió con la cabeza "Kurenai-San por favor, sujete mi mano." Una explosión de humo después, las chicas vieron por un instante el grandioso reino de las ranas, antes de aparecer en la oficina vacía del Hokage."

"Debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que terminar." Les dijo el rubio, pero Yakumo no deseaba soltar el brazo del rubio, Kurenai la sujeto por el pecho y la separo de Naruto usando una barra de acero, la chica de piel blanca hacia lo posible por sujetarse nuevamente del amante del ramen "Te veré después Yakumo-Chan." La chica se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, pero la tristeza la inundo al verlo salir por la ventana.

El grupo completo, ya sin las capas y las mascaras se reunió en el monumento de los Hokages, Hinata y Haku corrieron a abrazar al rubio en cuanto lo vieron llegar, pero algo las alerto y hablaron al unísono "Naruto-Kun, porque hueles a perfume de mujer?"

**Provincia del Templo, Templo del Shinigami, esa noche**.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! Las chicas te acusan de haber coqueteado con otra mujer! Que tienes que decir a tu favor?" los nudillos de la madre del rubio comenzaban a alinearse en la muy conocida forma de puño que le ha propinado varias golpizas. "Oka-San! Te juro que no es lo que parece! De veras!" Naruto levanto sus brazos intentando protegerse de la ira de su madre "Tranquilícese Kushi-Chan, Naruto fue y rescato a la heredera del clan Kurama que había sido secuestrada junto con su tutora, si Naru-Chan cargo alguna de las chicas, es natural que huela al perfume de alguna de ellas." Hablo el regente de la provincia para salvar a su hermano menor. "De verdad?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Dime hijo mío, es linda?" el rubio dio una sonrisa marca Namikaze "Claro que si y no creerán lo suave que son sus senos…" Naruto comenzó a sudar balas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, los ojos de su madre, Hinata y Haku tomaron formas demoníacas mientras los hombres ahí presentes excepto Naruto, desaparecían del lugar.

"Hentai!" en unos segundos, Naruto fue hecho papilla.

* * *

(1) Mayura Sakatomo, la primer Fangirl oficial de Kaozei (Tal como lo prometí, eres un OC que estará muy cerca de tu querido Kaozei-Sama.)

* * *

Antes que me pregunten porque Kaozei puede usar límites sanguíneos a diestra y siniestra, y porque los kaleidoscopios, el Ryuugan le permite copiar cualquier límite sanguíneo, requiere estar activo para poder utilizar lo copiado, y tan solo tiene que activar parte del limite sanguíneo para utilizarlo en su totalidad, por esta razón, cuando usa el Byauntukan, digo Byakugan, sus pupilas tan solo se hacen mas claras.

Ahora, la sabiduría del dios dragón que tiene dentro de el, le permite analizar al máximo la capacidad de los limites sanguíneos y modificarlos para el beneficio del Jinchuuriki, en el caso de los ojos del destino o el limite sanguíneo de Shion (Naruto Shippuden, la primer película) Ella puede ver el futuro, así que analizándolo… porque no hacer que pueda ver el pasado? Si camina hacia delante, puede caminar hacia atrás. Azul para el futuro, rojo para el pasado e increíblemente conveniente para esta historia.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Antes que nada, le agradezco a Chiyo Asakura por aceptar ser mi lector beta y ayudarme con ideas para el desarrollo de este fanfic así como algunas escenas de humor en mis historias!**_

_**Este capítulo tiene una nueva forma de escritura, espero que sea más práctica para leer y les agrade el cambio.**_

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspiré en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Akatsuki se llamaría "Frikitsuki", todos los Bijuu serían mujeres sexy completamente desnudas en las mentes de sus Jinchuuriki, Naruto estaría obviamente comprometido con Hinata y el Icha-Icha seria lectura básica de la academia.**_

-Pensando-

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"**

_**Nota: En esta historia, Kurenai tiene 17 años y aun es Chuunin.

* * *

**_

_**Moldeando el Pasado**_

_**Capitulo 4  
**_

_**- El final de varios conflictos -

* * *

**_

Era un domingo aplacible en la provincia del templo, hasta que se escucho un fuerte impacto contra una pared seguido de una campanada, la gente cercana al templo principal comenzó a hablar "¡Yo aposté que esta vez serian treinta y siete centímetros de profundidad!"

"¡Yo aposté que serian treinta y ocho!"

Una ninja con la banda de Konoha en su frente y una chica de piel pálida que vestía un lujoso kimono miraban cuestionantemente a los aldeanos mientras caminaban hacia el templo "Disculpe… ¿De qué están hablando?" Hablo la ninja.

"Ah, es que el regente de esta provincia esta entrenando con su hermano menor y cada vez que ese ruido se escucha y la campana suena, significa que el regente ha incrustado a su hermano menor en el muro, los aldeanos tenemos una apuesta supervisada por el personal del templo y quienes se acerquen más o adivinen la profundidad que fue incrustado ¡ganan!" una pequeña muchedumbre comenzó a caminar hacia el templo, acercándose a su destino se dieron cuenta que una sacerdotisa escribía algo en un pizarrón colocado en el muro del templo, al estar mas cerca pudo ver lo que estaba escrito "¡Cuarenta y dos centímetros!" y bajo esas palabras la sacerdotisa escribía algunos nombres, al parecer de los ganadores.

La ninja y la chica esperaron hasta que la sacerdotisa terminara de escribir para hablar con ella. "Disculpe, hace algunos días me recomendaron venir a esta provincia para ver la posibilidad de un trabajo espiritual en mi alumna."

"Este templo es su mejor opción en todo el país del fuego, por favor entre, pregunte a alguna de mis compañeras por Kaozei-Gozen-Sama." Contesto la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que pagaba a los ganadores. La ninja y la chica del kimono avanzaron y al entrar vieron a un hombre sacudiendo el polvo que había sobre su traje de entrenamiento.

"Disculpe, nos dijeron que buscáramos a Kaozei-Sama." Hablo la mayor de las chicas.

"¿Si? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" les respondió el hombre.

"Hace unos días, un ANBU de Konoha nos recomendó venir a este lugar para poder realizar un trabajo espiritual muy delicado en mi alumna." La menor hizo una reverencia.

Kaozei miro a la chica "Déjenme adivinar ¿Rubio, no más alto que su alumna y con unas manos inquietas?"

"Si" La ninja se ruborizó.

"Sé quién es." El regente hizo una seña a una de las sacerdotisas que estaban cerca de él. "Mayu-Chan, dile a Hina-Chan y Haku-Chan que cuando terminen de sacar a Naru-Chan del muro lo envíen a mi despacho, después de eso lleva un poco de té a mi despacho por favor." La chica fue a cumplir sus órdenes.

_-¿Naru-Chan? Acaso será… ¿Naruto-Sama? ¡Oh Kami! ¿Mi héroe se encuentra aquí?- _el corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse y un sonrojo pintó sus mejillas

_-¿Soy yo o a Naru-Chan le gustan las tímidas?-_ pensó el regente mientras miraba las reacciones de la chica. "Por favor, acompáñenme a mi despacho."

----------

En el despacho, las visitantes le dieron sus nombres al regente y después de las presentaciones tomaron una taza de té, justo antes de que comenzara a dar los detalles de las aflicciones de la chica, se escucho un par de golpes en la puerta.

"Nii-San ¿Puedo entrar?" el corazón de Yakumo comenzó a latir a toda velocidad al escuchar la voz.

"Adelante." El regente esbozo una sonrisa al imaginarse lo que pasaría.

El recién llegado no había dado mas de dos pasos dentro de la habitación cuando súbitamente sintió que caía y un cuerpo lo abrazaba "¿Pero qué…?" pasado un instante después de haber golpeado el suelo, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. "¿Yakumo-Chan?"

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza mientras algunas lagrimas traicionaban con salir de sus ojos, el rubio trato de levantarse pero los brazos de la chica se aferraron mas fuerte a él, haciendo que perdiera su apoyo y cayera nuevamente, esta vez saliendo del despacho y cayendo sobre la chica que lo abrazaba, lamentablemente para él, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

"¡Naruto-Chan! ¿Estás bien…?" la voz de Kushina congelo la sangre del rubio.

_-3, 2, 1…-_ Pensó Kaozei.

"¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" en los ojos de Kushina apareció un fuego demoníaco "¡No solo tienes romances en Konoha! ¡Ahora también usas el despacho de Kaozei-San para tus perversiones! ¿Qué crees que diga la pobre de Hinata-Chan o Haku-Chan? Aun no están casados y ¡ya les eres infiel! ¡Peor aun! ¡Lo haces en la casa que compartes con ellas!" la mujer separó a Yakumo de Naruto con un solo movimiento y con otro comenzó a propinarle una golpiza al rubio indefenso.

_-¡¿Dijo Namikaze?!-_ El asombro inundó la mente de Kurenai _-¡Ese era el apellido de Minato-Sama! Y Uzumaki era el apellido de su mujer… creo que la llamaban la muerte roja…- _los pensamientos de la especialista en Genjutsu fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Yakumo que trataba de hacer que Kurenai auxiliara a Naruto.

"No te preocupes Yaku-Chan, Naru-Chan es muy resistente."

No había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras el regente, cuando un relámpago amarillo llego al lugar y paró la golpiza. "Vamos Kushina-Chan, Naruto-Kun no esta haciendo nada malo." El antiguo Hokage sintió un par de ojos que lo miraban detenidamente y volteó para ver la angustia en los ojos de Yakumo. "Además, creo que la novia de Naruto-Kun esta preocupada por la salud de nuestro hijo." La sangre coloreó el rostro de la chica mencionada.

"Kushi-Chan, yo pedí la presencia de Naru-Chan para que me explique algunos eventos concernientes a los prisioneros que salvó hace unos días." Hablo Kaozei desde su posición. "Yaku-Chan tan solo abrazo a Naru-Chan, posiblemente como agradecimiento por salvarla."

Kushina comenzó a sudar balas al analizar la situación. Una Chuunin de Konoha estaba en el despacho, la chica efectivamente estaba abrazando a Naruto y el regente parecía hablar con la verdad. "Etto…" Levanto a Naruto del suelo, le sacudió el polvo, limpió la sangre del rostro del rubio y arregló su cabello. "Sé un buen chico Naruto-Chan, respeta a nuestras visitantes." La pelirroja miró a su esposo "Mina-Kun, que te parece si vamos a comer algo." A toda prisa tomó el brazo de su esposo y desaparecieron del lugar.

Kurenai no sabia que era más sorprendente: el hecho de ver esa escena o que su cerebro estaba procesando la información acerca de que el Yondaime y su esposa caminaban tranquilamente por el templo. "¿Ese… era… Minato-Sama… digo… Yondaime-Sama?"

El dragón maldijo su suerte _-Puedo tratar de convencerla que de guarde el secreto y si no funciona, uso mi Ryuugan y le borro la memoria o también puedo regresar en el tiempo y hacerla parte de mi harem…-_

Una voz en su mente interrumpió sus pensamientos **-¡Hazlo de todos modos! Aún la recuerdo de la otra línea del tiempo, esos senos bien dotados, sensuales caderas y esas preciosas piernas, ¡vamos Kao-Chan! Ve por ella también, después de todo… ¡ella fue la causa de que murieras!- **

_-¿Acaso no piensas en otra cosa que no sean mujeres?- _

**-¿Esa pregunta viene de quien pensó hacerla parte de su harem?- **

_-__¿__Quién me dio la orden de tener un harem?- _

**-Nunca escuché que te quejaras- **

_- Moralmente no todas las mujeres lo ven bien- _

**-¿Pensabas en moralidad mientras marcabas a Kyu y a Yugito?- **

_-¡Basta! ¡La convenceré de que guarde el secreto y no la forzaré a ser parte de tus perversiones carnales! ¡No me agrada doblegar la voluntad de los humanos por la fuerza! ¡Mucho menos si es una mujer y la voy a forzar a ser un juguete sexual!- _

**-Di lo que gustes, ¡esa mujer será nuestra tarde o temprano!-**

_-¡Pues yo no haré absolutamente nada por ganarme sus afecciones!- _

El dragón estaba tan absorto en su conversación interna que ignoró el mundo a su alrededor hasta que Naruto le dio una palmada en el hombro "¿Todo bien ahí dentro Nii-San?"

"Lo siento, una pequeña disputa interna." Miro a Yakumo abrazada del brazo de Naruto y luego miró a Kurenai "Por favor, explique su problema."

Kurenai comenzó a explicar las habilidades del clan Kurama haciéndoles saber que Yakumo nació con una extraordinaria habilidad muy superior a la de sus familiares para el Genjutsu, pero su cuerpo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder repeler la posesión, perdiendo el habla y algunas veces hasta el control de su cuerpo a manos del demonio.

"Entiendo." Hablo el regente después de escuchar la explicación "Naru-Chan, te dejare sellarlo."

El rubio abrió los ojos como si fueran platos "¿Qué? ¡Pero es un trabajo muy delicado! ¡No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo bien!"

"Nunca dije que lo harías sólo, puedes pedirle ayuda a Oka-San."

"Pero…" Naruto sintió que Yakumo se abrazo a él con más fuerza, el rubio volteó a verla y en sus ojos se notaba que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Naruto suspiro derrotado. "Bien, lo haré." El rostro de la chica se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras de su héroe y caminaron hacia la salida de la habitación.

"Bien, confío en ti, ve y hazlo bien." El regente sonrió al ver salir a la pareja, Kurenai estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando el regente la detuvo "Kurenai-San, deseo tener algunas palabras con usted."

La Chuunin tomó de nueva cuenta su lugar "En que puedo ayudarle Kaozei-Sama?"

"Ita-Chan."

Una sombra se movió detrás del regente y se detuvo frente a la Chuunin a una velocidad relampagueante. "¡Tsukuyomi!"

----------

Kurenai abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba atada en una cruz, no podía moverse y todo parecía estar en blanco y negro, frente a ella estaban dos hombres, el regente y la persona que apareció detrás de este. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En su mente Kurenai-San, no deseo correr el riesgo de dañarla físicamente." El regente camino hacia donde se encontraba la mujer.

"¡¿Que es lo que desea de mi?!" Exclamó Kurenai preocupada por ser violada en su propia mente.

"Tan solo quiero que no comente absolutamente nada de lo que vio o puede llegar a ver en este templo." Kaozei cerro los ojos "También deseo mostrarle algo." Abrió sus ojos, los cuales habían cambiado mostrando su limite sanguíneo y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Kurenai

La belleza de ojos rojos comenzó a ver imágenes de lo que parecía ser ella pero más madura y cargando en su vientre a su hijo no nato _-¡Soy yo! ¡Y estoy encinta!-_ instantes después vio como el edificio a su lado fue demolido por una hombre con una capa ceremonial negra y nubes rojas _-¿Que está pasando? Parece que es Konoha… ¿estamos bajo ataque?-_ luego apareció otro hombre frente a ella, portando una capa idéntica al primero pero de distinta fisonomía, este dijo algo mas no escucho nada, la versión madura de Kurenai cubrió su abultado estomago buscando proteger a su pequeño, al ver que el primero de sus atacantes lanzo un proyectil por su boca, pero no sucedió nada. Frente a ella estaba un hombre protegiéndola _-¡Es Kaozei-Sama!-_ la Chuunin vio en las imágenes como Kaozei tomaba todo el daño que ella y su pequeño iban a recibir, también como usando su propio cuerpo protegía a ambos al momento de ser lanzados por una técnica desconocida del segundo atacante, después de eso creo un clon de sombra y la tomo entre sus brazos para alejarla del lugar. A una distancia mas donde Kurenai estaba mas segura, Kaozei despedazó al primer atacante, pero fue herido de muerte por el segundo.

----------

Kurenai abrió sus ojos y se levanto violentamente de donde estaba sentada, vio al regente sentado en su silla y la otra persona parada al lado del escritorio, al ver los ojos de este, la especialista del Genjutsu supo que estaba en completa desventaja _-Es un Uchiha, creí que ¡todos habían muerto en la masacre!-_ "¿Que fue eso que me hizo?" su corazón latía casi a su limite por la tensión que había en el lugar y las escenas que aun paseaban por su mente.

"Ita-Chan, ¿Porque no invitas a Miyu-Chan a cenar con Naru-Chan y las chicas?" Itachi asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. En cuanto el Uchiha abandonó el lugar, Kaozei activo los sellos de privacidad de su despacho. "Esos son los últimos momentos de lo que fue mi vida."

"¿Lo que fue? ¿A qué se refiere? Yo lo veo perfectamente sano." Respondió una sorprendida Kurenai.

"Kami-Sama decidió regresarnos a Naru-Chan y a mi a cambiar ese futuro, ambos morimos ese mismo día." En la voz de Kaozei no había la menor traza de mentira.

"¿Porque regresarlos? ¿Acaso era tan malo lo que iba a suceder después?" preguntó Kurenai intrigada.

"Dos meses después, los humanos desaparecieron de la faz del planeta, victimas de un gigantesco Genjutsu invocado por un poderoso inmortal." Había ira en la voz de Kaozei.

"Por eso regresaron nuevamente, para evitar que esa desgracia suceda." La mujer bajo la cabeza al recordar las escenas y se puso a meditar acerca de ellas.

Pasados unos diez minutos, el regente levanto el mentón de Kurenai "Yaku-Chan será atendida en la habitación de sellado principal, pida a la primer sacerdotisa que vea que le lleve ahí." Desactivó los sellos de privacidad y le abrió la puerta a la Chuunin. "Creo que puedo confiar en que no divulgara el secreto del Yondaime, su esposa, Naru-Chan y las imágenes que vio."

"Guardare el secreto con mi vida… Koi... (Amado)" Respondió Kurenai con algo de afecto en su voz.

"Bien, puede... ¡¿KOI?!" esto tomo por sorpresa a Kaozei, el cual casi se ahoga con su saliva.

"Si, ese era nuestro pequeño, ¿no es así? Por eso lo defendiste fervientemente, inclusive con tu vida… no sabes que tan feliz estoy de saber que mi pequeño iba a tener un padre tan maravilloso…" Kurenai salio de la habitación. "Tengo que ir a ver como esta Yakumo-Chan, platiquemos mas acerca de nosotros mas tarde… Koi." La chica de ojos rojos le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo tarareando alegremente.

Aun impactado por los acontecimientos, Kaozei solo escucho un dragón milenario riendo a carcajadas en su mente.

----------

Mientras eso sucedía en el despacho del regente, Yakumo caminaba por los pasillos del templo, felizmente abrazada a su héroe y salvador, caminaron hasta llegar a los baños del templo

"Yakumo-Chan, tienes que purificar tu cuerpo con un baño."

La chica se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Regresaré en media hora, mientras tanto prepararé todo lo necesario."

Yakumo comenzó a remover las ataduras de su kimono mientras escuchaba que el rubio se alejaba.

"¡Espera!" le gritó el rubio y este regresó corriendo al lugar. Sorprendida, la poseída se detuvo tal y como su amado le instruyo. Naruto pateo una de las paredes y esta dejo salir un grito de dolor. "¡Ero-Jiji! ¡Aléjate de Yakumo-Chan!"

El Jutsu de desvanecimiento de Jiraiya desapareció "Gaki, sabes que tengo que hacer mi investigación y el cuerpo de tu linda novia puede darme algunas ideas." El Sannin sonrió pervertidamente.

El rubio tomo aire y gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones "¡Obaa-Chan! ¡Ero-Jiji esta espiando en el baño!"

La sangre en el cuerpo de Jiraiya se congeló al ver que una nube de humo apareció detrás de Naruto, anunciando la aparición de la Sannin. "Querido ¿Acaso mi cuerpo no te parece suficiente?" le dijo la rubia mientras alineaba sus nudillos para causar dolor.

"Claro que si mi amada esposa… pero tu sabes que requiero de inspiración para mis ¡publicaciones!" Jiraiya trató de justificarse, pero vio una vena palpitando erráticamente en la frente de Tsunade. _-Esto va a doler-_

"¡Baka!"

----------

Itachi caminaba a paso tranquilo con destino a la pequeña villa que estaba en construcción a un lado del templo, no era muy grande pero estaba planeada para poder ser expandida en caso de ser necesario, al sentir una agradable brisa tras de él, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de ella. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas _-Padre, realmente siento tanto haber traicionado al clan y causar tu muerte-_ abrió nuevamente sus ojos mostrando el Mangekyou Sharingan en sus dos ojos _-Lo siento, pero la vida de mi madre y los inocentes del clan y Konoha son mas preciosos para mí de lo que fue tu vida-_ Pese a que sabía que había hecho lo correcto, Itachi no podía evitar que su corazón fuera inundado por el remordimiento y la culpa, haciéndolo caminar cabizbajo y desganado.

"¿Itachi-Kun? ¿Te paso algo?" se escucho la voz de una mujer madura.

"Oka-San…" Itachi levanto la cara, mostrando las lágrimas que salían de sus ahora normales ojos.

Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Itachi, Mikoto abrazó con cariño a su hijo. "Ven aquí, desahogate." Itachi lloró sobre el hombro de su madre en silencio, unos cuantos minutos después la mujer hablo nuevamente "Vamos, limpia esas lagrimas, todo fue por salvar muchos inocentes ¿No es así?" Itachi asintió con su cabeza "Además, imagina lo que pensara Inami-Chan al ver a su amado líder llorando."

Itachi se sonrojó ligeramente cuando su madre menciono ese nombre "Sabes bien que se pondrá a llorar conmigo."

"Itachi-Kun, creo que ya es hora de que me hagas abuela, Inami-Chan está más que dispuesta a ayudarte con esa encomienda." la madre del Uchiha sonrió con algo de malicia al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Itachi. "Esta decidida a ayudarte para incrementar el número de la gente en nuestro clan."

Itachi sonrió y limpió sus lágrimas "Gracias Oka-San." Besó la frente de su progenitora y caminaron hacia las habitaciones improvisadas de la villa.

Mikoto estaba feliz al ver que la tristeza se había ido del rostro de Itachi, pero su corazón se lleno de dolor nuevamente al recordar a su otro vástago _-Sasuke…- _

----------

Naruto estaba ansioso, era la primera vez que Kaozei confiaba en él para realizar un sellado importante, sabía que no había lugar para errores o Yakumo-Chan pagaría las consecuencias. Acomodaba todo lo que necesitaría a conciencia, preparaba la tinta y los pinceles que requeriría para este trabajo con toda la seriedad que tenía en su ser. El rubio vio como Kitaruu colocaba los sellos adecuados en las paredes, techo y piso, para evitar cualquier accidente. _-Creo que es hora de ir por Yakumo-Chan-_ pensó Naruto y caminó hacia los baños del templo.

Yakumo por su parte, había terminado de bañarse y estaba secando su cuerpo cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba al lugar _-¿Será Naruto-sama?-_ Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando el rubio entró y caminó unos pasos hacia ella.

"Yakumo-C… ¡Kami!" los ojos de Naruto se abrieron a su máxima capacidad al ver el blanco y desnudo cuerpo de la chica. Un delgado hilo de sangre salió de las fosas nasales del rubio.

Esto preocupo a la chica y sin interesarle su estado de desnudez, caminó hacia donde estaba su amado _-¡Naruto-sama!- _tomó una toalla y limpió el rostro de su héroe.

Inconscientemente, Naruto abrazó a Yakumo y colocó una de sus manos en el trasero de ella. _-Su piel es tan suave… casi como la de Hinata-Chan-_ con su otro brazo, sujetó fuertemente a la chica que poco o mejor dicho, nada hacia por liberarse del abrazo.

_-¡Oh Naruto-sama! ¡Abráceme y nunca me deje ir¡ permítame permanecer en la seguridad de sus brazos…-_ Un ligero sonrojo en la cara anunciaba que Yakumo se encontraba tocando el cielo en esos momentos.

Pero todo lo bueno de la vida termina rápidamente, se escuchó el abrir de la puerta permitiendo la entrada de Hinata y Haku, que habían terminado sus deberes en el templo y decidieron tomar un baño para limpiarse y relajarse. "¡Naruto-Kun!" gritaron ambas chicas al ver esa escena.

El rubio salio del estupor en que se encontraba al escuchar ese grito y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la difícil situación en que se encontraba "¡Hinata-Chan… Haku-Chan… esto no es lo que parece!"

"¿Y que es en realidad? Esta desconocida pasaba por aquí ¿le ofreciste un baño y te iba a pagar con su cuerpo?" dijo Haku algo dolida.

"¿Ya estas buscando más mujeres? Se que debemos compartirte… ¡pero aun es demasiado pronto! ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados!" dijo Hinata decepción "¡No has tocado nuestros cuerpos mas allá de la ropa pero a ella si!" la chica de ojos color perla dio un manotazo en hombro del rubio y este sintió como todos los puntos de chakra de la zona se bloqueaban dolorosamente.

"Si es lo que deseas, ¡puedes decirnos y lo haremos sin dudarlo!" varios senbon de hielo se formaron a escasos centímetros de la espalda del rubio "¡No tienes porque acariciar a una extraña si nos tienes a nosotras!" los senbon anteriormente creados se incrustaron en los lugares mas dolorosos de su espalda y cadera.

"¡Chicas! ¿Podríamos dejar de discutir esto como si fuéramos un grupo de adolescentes? ¡Tenemos menos de diez años! Por supuesto que no le iba a pedir a Yakumo-Chan algún favor de ese tipo… ¡aun no!" gritó Naruto buscando detener el malentendido, pero su mano posada en el trasero desnudo de Yakumo no haría fáciles las cosas.

----------

Kaozei había llegado al salón donde procedería a realizarse el sellado, vio a Kurenai y su madre sentadas en las sillas dispuestas en el lugar, platicando alegremente _-Bien, se cumplió tu deseo dragón pervertido, estoy casi seguro de que mi madre la pondrá al tanto de todo y le lavará el cerebro.-_

**-Porque no la llevas de una vez a tu habitación, ninguna de tus chicas se opone a tu voluntad, así que porque no le hablas también a Yugito, será muy divertido- **

_-Urg… basta de eso por el momento, ya pasaré la noche con alguna de las chicas, pero en estos momentos tenemos que concentrarnos en el sellado de la chica de Naru-Chan.-_

Jiraiya apareció en la habitación en esos momentos, masacrado y aun sangrando, pero sosteniendo firmemente su preciado cuaderno de notas y ostentando una sonrisa de perversión bastante conocida. "El Gaki va a tardar unos minutos en llegar, claro esta si Hinata y Haku lo dejan vivo."

Diez minutos después, apareció Naruto con Yakumo en sus brazos, la chica estaba cubierta con una toalla y su kimono totalmente desatado, mientras que el rubio tenía varias partes del cuerpo llenas de senbon de hielo y algunos golpes. "Siento el retraso… pero las cosas se pusieron un poco problemáticas en el baño." Deposito a Yakumo en el centro de la habitación, donde estaba un cojin preparado para ella.

Kurenai se acerco a Yakumo y le ayudo a ponerse bien el kimono, mientras Kaozei se acerco a Naruto y procedió a curar sus heridas "¿Ahora entiendes el porque te dije que marcaras a las chicas? Así no sentirían celos entre ellas."

Naruto suspiro "Lo se… pero nuestros cuerpos aun no están desarrollados, espero que cuando seamos Genin ya estemos listos, no creo poder vivir mas allá de los catorce años a este paso."

Una sonrisa se poso en el rostro del regente "Dime como hiciste para salir de esta."

----------

En los baños del templo, Haku y Hinata estaban siendo atendidas por un par de clones.

"Mmm… Mis hombros realmente necesitaban este masaje Na-ru-to-Kun." Dijo Hinata pronunciando lo más seductoramente posible el nombre de su amado.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata-Chan… este masaje es maravilloso…" Haku dijo complementando la conversación.

----------

En cuanto el regente alivio las heridas de Naruto, este procedió a iniciar el sellado, tomó una pequeña daga que había preparado de antemano. "Yakumo-Chan, tengo que usar un poco de tu sangre ¿podrías darme tu mano?" la chica extendió su mano con un algo de temor "Trataré de que te duela lo menos posible, lo prometo." Naruto puso la hoja de la daga en la mano de la chica y gentilmente la presionó hasta extraer varias gotas de sangre y hacer que estas cayeran en el recipiente de la tinta. Yakumo dejó salir algunos quejidos de dolor, pero soportó el procedimiento. "Listo Yakumo-Chan, lo siento mucho." El rubio limpio la herida de Yakumo y cubrió la mano con una venda.

La chica sonrió débilmente _-Estoy bien, Naruto-sama.-_ Pensó la chica

Naruto comenzó a mezclar la sangre, cuando el rubio vio que la tinta tenía un color uniforme, realizó varios sellos con sus manos y la tinta brilló azul por un momento. Tomó un pincel el cual introdujo en la tinta, hábilmente pinto un sello en la frente de Yakumo y colocó ambas manos en el rostro de la chica. "¡Raikou! (¡Entrar!)"

----------

Naruto apareció en un cuarto bastante austero, tenía una cama, una mesa con una silla y lo más inquietante de todo, frente a él estaba Yakumo dándole la espalda mientras pintaba en un lienzo y en la pared frente a ella, una pintura donde aparecía Yakumo encadenada. "¿Yakumo-Chan?" habló el rubio.

"¡Tenga cuidado Naruto-Sama!" respondió la chica, pero no era la que el rubio esperaba, la Yakumo que le había respondido era la que estaba encadenada en el cuadro.

Cuando la chica lanzó la advertencia, un brazo monstruoso salió del lienzo donde 'Yakumo' pintaba e intento agarrar a Naruto, pero fallo gracias a los reflejos de este. "No esta mal Ningen (Humano), pero la chica me pertenece… y en unos instantes ¡tu también!"

Naruto intentó entrar en modo ermitaño, pero no logró su cometido "¿Que diablos? ¿Porque no puedo reunir energía natural?"

"¡Aquí no hay energía natural Ningen!" Le respondió una cara que apareció detrás del rubio. "¡Voy a comerme tu alma!"

Naruto giró instintivamente al escuchar la voz y golpeó de lleno el rostro, este simplemente se deshizo, como si estuviera hecho de humo. _-¡Odio cuando esto pasa! ¿Cómo voy a sellarlo?-_ Naruto analizaba la situación en que se encontraba _-¡Cierto! Nii-san me ha dicho que no debo golpear todo lo que veo, que debo sentir de donde proviene la mayor concentración de maldad para destruir el objeto que poseen los demonios para controlar a sus victimas y así hacer aparecer su verdadero cuerpo.-_ Naruto activó una cola de chakra y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. _-Espero que una sola cola sea suficiente para protegerme mientras encuentro el objeto.- _Rápidamente comenzó a sentir el lugar _-Es una construcción de chakra, puedo sentir el chakra de Yakumo-Chan en los muros, la cama, la mesa y la silla…-_

Mientras Naruto intentaba localizar el objeto poseído, el demonio exhalo fuego de su boca intentando acabar con la protección de Naruto a toda costa "¡Esto no te protegerá por siempre! Eventualmente se agotara tu chakra y ¡devorare tu alma! ¡Yakumo será mía por toda la eternidad!" una carcajada diabólica se escucho en el cuarto.

Al ver que su héroe no se movía, Yakumo comenzó a preocuparse "Naruto-Sama… ¡Naruto-Sama!"

_-Vamos Naruto, ¡concéntrate! En la pintura donde esta atrapada Yakumo hay dos tipos de chakra, el de ella y el del demonio que la esta aprisionando, ¿en qué otro lado hay chakra que no pertenezca a Yakumo?¡Ah! ¡No puedo encontrarlo! ¡Todo el lugar tiene el chakra de Yakumo!-_ en su desesperación, Naruto abrió los ojos y vio lo que estaba frente a él _-¡Un momento! ¡No puedo sentir el chakra de Yakumo-Chan en el lienzo! ¡Eso es! ¡El lienzo es el objeto poseído!-_ los ojos del rubio brillaron con determinación y rápidamente creo un Rasengan.

"¡Todos tus ataques son inútiles! ¡No puedes hacer nada en contra mía!" hablo confiadamente el demonio "¡Ríndete de una vez!"

"¡Por favor Naruto-Sama! ¡Salga de aquí! ¡No valgo la pena como para arriesgar a que muera! ¡Se lo suplico Naruto-Sama!" dijo Yakumo entre lágrimas, no deseaba que su héroe pereciera en el intento de ayudarle con su problema.

"Tu eres una de las personas que son preciadas para mí, ¡nunca dudaré en dar mi vida por ti si fuera necesario¡ para mí vales la pena cualquier sacrificio." Dijo Naruto con seguridad y confianza, obteniendo un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica "Además ¡ya sé como terminar con esto!" desapareciendo momentáneamente de la vista de la chica y el demonio, Naruto apareció detrás del lienzo. "¡Rasengan!"

En cuanto la esfera de chakra dañó el lienzo, este se convirtió en el demonio y por la fuerza de la técnica, fue lanzado contra un muro, mientras Naruto caminaba hacia donde estaba el demonio derrotado, este hablo. "¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme? el lienzo no liberaba mi chakra."

La respuesta de Naruto fue una rápida secuencia de movimientos con sus manos "¡Fuuin! (¡Sellar!)" Yakumo desapareció de la pintura y el demonio apareció en su lugar. "El chakra de Yakumo-Chan es calido y agradable, el único lugar que no se sentía así era el lienzo."

"Naruto-Sama…" La chica no podía creerlo, estaba libre y su ahora, doblemente héroe aun vivía.

"Te veo en cuanto despiertes, Yakumo-Chan." Naruto se desvaneció del lugar.

En cuanto Naruto regresó a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que Yakumo estaba siendo revisada por Kaozei "Todo parece estar en orden, bien hecho Naru-Chan."

----------

Yakumo despertó un par de horas después en una de las habitaciones del templo, a su lado estaba sentada su maestra. "Kurenai-Sensei…"

La Chuunin no podía creerlo, ¡su alumna hablaba nuevamente! Signo inequívoco de que el demonio dentro de ella había sido controlado. "¡Yakumo-Chan! ¡Kami! ¡Gracias por este milagro!" Kurenai abrazo a la chica. "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿El demonio te habla o intenta dominarte?"

"No, todo esta bien Sensei." Sonrió la chica mientras regresaba el abrazo "¿Etto…?"

Kurenai se separo de la chica "¿Que sucede Yakumo-Chan?"

La heredera se sonrojo "Naruto-Sama… ¿Donde está Naruto-Sama?"

La maestra del Genjutsu respondió "Sus palabras textuales fueron 'voy a matar a mi Ero-Jiji'"

----------

Jiraiya corría por toda la provincia del templo huyendo de un rubio con una capa de chakra y dos colas. "¡Resígnate Gaki! ¡Tú y tus chicas serán parte de mis historias! ¡Kaozei-san dijo que quiere el siguiente libro lo mas rápidamente posible!"

"**¡No las usarás para tus publicaciones!"** gritó un enardecido Naruto.

Jiraiya pensó rápido y saco la primera edición del Icha Icha que siempre cargaba en la bolsa interior de su chaleco, abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo. "Era la noche que ambos habían estado esperando, los recién casados estaban a solas en su habitación. '¡Oh Mimato! ¡Por fin estamos casados! Dime mi amor, ¿Que es lo que deseas hacerme esta noche?' Minato miro con lujuria a su esposa 'Kushima, hoy poseeré tu cuerpo por primera vez, mis labios besaran todos los rincones de tu piel y mis manos tocaran todos esos lugares que están reservados solo para mí.' Kushima se recostó en la cama y abrió sensualmente su kimono revelando su hermoso y voluptuoso cuerpo. 'Entonces, ven aquí esposo mío, márcame con tu semilla y permíteme cargar dentro de mí el fruto de nuestro amor.'"

Naruto se detuvo al instante, tapo sus oídos y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el árbol más cercano **"NOOOOOOO! ¡ESA ES LA LUNA DE MIEL DE MIS PADRES! ¡DEBO SACAR LAS IMÁGENES DE MI MENTE!"** el rubio continuó con el castigo a su cabeza hasta que quedo inconsciente.

Jiraiya aprovecho la situación y desapareció del lugar _-Regresaré ya que el libro este publicado, espero que Naruto este mas tranquilo para ese entonces.-_

----------

**Campamento conjunto de Iwa y Kumo en las afueras del país del fuego, esa noche.**

"¡Raikage-Sama! ¡Bee ha despertado!" Eran las mejores noticias que había recibido todo el grupo de Kumo, desde el último intento de invasión a Konoha, ninguno de los Jinchuuriki agresores habían despertado.

El Raikage corrió hacia donde estaba la tienda médica y entro sin anuncio alguno"¡Bee! ¿Cómo estás hermano?"

Killer Bee estaba temblando y se notaba inquieto "Débil… Me siento débil… Hachibi… no puedo escucharlo… ¿Dónde… dónde está Hachibi? ¿¡DONDE!? ¿¡DONDE!?" El antiguo poseedor del Bijuu de ocho colas había entrado en pánico y los doctores rápidamente lo sedaron "¿Donde…? Hermano… ¿Dónde está…?" los ojos del contenedor ahora vacío se cerraron y comenzó a dormir nuevamente.

El Raikage salió de la tienda, caminando con algo de tristeza por su hermano, tomó rumbo hacia la tienda del Tsuchikage y entró a esta después de ser anunciado "Tsuchikage-dono, lamentablemente nuestras sospechas son ciertas, los Bijuu de nuestros Jinchuuriki han sido extraídos o exterminados."

El viejo Tsuchikage sobó su frente "Sabía que estaba demasiado viejo para esto." Tomó una botella de sake y ofreció una copa a su igual de Kumo "Aún nos queda su otro Jinchuuriki ¿No es así? La contenedora del dos colas."

El Raikage bebió el sake y pensó unos instantes "Lamentablemente… vendí la Jinchuuriki de Nibi a una sacerdotisa hace nueve años, mi aldea pasaba por la grave recesión a causa de varios años de sequía en mi país, los fondos que recibíamos por nuestros trabajos no eran suficientes para mantener a flote la economía y rápidamente caminábamos hacia nuestra quiebra."

"¿Una sacerdotisa?" Pregunto el Tsuchikage "¿Acaso malbarato su otro Bijuu?"

"¿Malbaratar?" el Raikage se sirvió otra copa y la bebió de un golpe "La sacerdotisa pagó doscientos cincuenta millones de Ryu, aún no tengo idea de como esa mujer obtuvo tal cantidad de dinero, nunca había visto tanto dinero en un mismo lugar."

El Tsuchikage tomó otra copa "¿Doscientos cincuenta? ¿Acaso no se habrá equivocado Raikage-dono? Ni siquiera el Daimyo de mi país tiene tal cantidad de dinero a su disposición."

"¡Yo mismo conté el dinero tres veces!" una copa más se deslizó por la garganta del Raikage

El Tsuchikage siguió el ejemplo de su similar y bebió nuevamente "¿La sacerdotisa le dijo para qué quería a la Jinchuuriki?"

El Raikage sonrió con ironía "La mujer dijo que la niña y su hijo harían una bonita pareja, ¿Puede creerlo? Pareciera que para ella el pagar tal cantidad fuera dar el cambio de las compras como… ¡Una simple limosna! Tuve que decirle a mis tropas que fue 'prometida' en un matrimonio político."

El Kage de Iwa suspiro "Me inquieta el saber que hay gente con tal cantidad de recursos por ahí en el mundo, me alegro por el hijo, tiene un juguete muy caro y poderoso."

----------

**Provincia del templo, Habitación de Kaozei, en esos momentos.**

"Soy tu gatita… ¡SI! ¡SI!" Yugito gemía de placer en la cama de Kaozei mientras era poseída por este.

**-Creí que solo a mí me gustaba ser dominada por Kao-Chan-** le dijo con lujuria Nibi a su contenedora mientras sentía el mismo placer que esta.

_-¡Cállate y disfruta!-_ le respondió la Jinchuuriki.

----------

"Otra de las cosas que me preocupa, es el ANBU de Konoha que derrotó a nuestros Jinchuuriki." Hablo nuevamente el viejo Kage

"Bee dijo que tenía la altura de alguien no mayor a un niño trece años, formaba capas de chakra como un Jinchuuriki, pero era mucho mas poderoso que el ocho colas, acaso Konoha tiene otro Jinchuuriki?" el Kage de Kumo vació nuevamente su copa

"No tengo idea, pero según los informes, todos los Bijuu habían sido contenidos en humanos, además tan solo un Bijuu es mas poderoso que Hachibi."

"Kyuubi."

Después de pronunciar el nombre de la Bijuu de nueve colas, los hombres permanecieron en silencio mientras vaciaban la botella de sake. "Raikage-dono, creo que es tiempo de aceptar nuestra derrota."

El Raikage suspiró, sabía que habían perdido sus mejores armas "No lo se, Bee dijo que ese ANBU no parecía emanar el chakra demoníaco y lleno de sed de sangre del Kyuubi, debe ser otro Jinchuuriki."

"Pero aun así ¿Qué nos queda? ¡Imagine si Konoha se defiende con sus dos posibles Jinchuuriki¡ Hasta el momento tan solo han repelido nuestros ataques, si el Hokage les ordena aniquilar nuestras fuerzas ¡Eso será una masacre! ¡Ya no tenemos ningún Bijuu que respalde nuestras tropas y ellos al parecer tienen dos!" el Tsuchikage hablaba con un poco de temor "¿Y si deciden atacar nuestras aldeas después de destruir nuestras fuerzas? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¡Todo lo que poseemos y por lo que hemos luchado será obliterado!"

El Raikage mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar "Tiene razón, nuestras hermosas aldeas y todas nuestras tropas pueden ser destruidas." El Kage froto sus sienes "Creo… que lo mejor será rendirnos."

----------

Academia ninja de Konoha, la mañana siguiente.

Hinata, Haku, Cerenis, Yugito y Kyu caminaron rumbo a su respectivo salón de clases mientras Yakumo y Kurenai se despedían de Naruto y Kaozei respectivamente, al terminar las despedidas, la especialista del Genjutsu le dio un sobre a Kaozei y desapareció junto con Yakumo en un torbellino de hojas. El dragón abrió el sobre y este tenía un mapa hecho a mano y una llave, el mapa estaba detallado con una dirección escrita en el reverso de este y la frase 'Festejemos tu asenso a Genin.' Kaozei suspiró derrotado.

Naruto vio la cara de Kaozei e inmediatamente adivinó que había en ese sobre "¿Otra más Nii-san?"

"Si." Le respondió Kaozei. "Pero en lugar de preocuparte por mis problemas, atiende los tuyos." El regente apunto hacia donde Kiba estaba acosando a Hinata y Haku.

Hinata y Haku ignoraron al Inuzuka hasta el momento en Kiba le dio una nalgada a Hinata. La chica de ojos color perla cubrió su trasero y giro para enfrentar a quien la tocó de manera tan inapropiada, mientras que Haku ya tenía preparados varios senbon en su mano, listos para ser disparados en caso de una nueva agresión. "¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Sólo Naruto-Kun puede hacer eso!" le gritó Hinata a Kiba.

"¡Yo soy el macho alfa! ¡Debes aprender cuál es tu lugar y venir a mi lado!" dijo Kiba en forma arrogante. "En cuanto tu cuerpo esté listo ¡Te tomare como mi perra! Gritaras mi…"

Kiba nunca pudo terminar esa frase, Akamaru desapareció de su cabeza y un puñetazo levantó al Inuzuka del suelo varios centímetros quebrándole la quijada y aturdiéndolo al mismo tiempo, Kiba intentó reaccionar, pero antes de que su visión regresara por completo una patada en el pecho hizo que algunas de sus costillas se separaran momentáneamente de su lugar, causándole dolor al respirar "Qué..."

Nuevamente no pudo terminar de hablar, un golpe en el costado y un crujir anunciaron que un par de costillas habían sido fracturadas, Naruto tomó a Kiba por la cabeza y lo estrelló en el piso antes de que pudiera equilibrar su cuerpo para ponerse en guardia, el impacto con el suelo noqueó a Kiba. "¡Tocas nuevamente a Hinata-Chan o a Haku-Chan y desearás no haber nacido!"

"¡Basta Naru-Chan!" gritó Kaozei mientras colocaba a Akamaru en el suelo "Si lo matas tendremos que deshacernos del cuerpo y hoy no tengo ganas de enterrar evidencia, aparte, todos los profesores están aquí ahora." Naruto gruñó cuando Iruka lo llevaba a la oficina del director mientras otro profesor levantó a Kiba y tomó rumbo al hospital.

Haku y Hinata caminaron hacia donde fue llevado el rubio y esperaron pacientemente a que Iruka saliera. "¡Naruto-Kun no hizo nada malo!" le dijo Hinata a Iruka. "¡El sólo me defendió de Kiba!"

"¡Sí! ¡Naruto-Kun nunca haría algo así a menos que Hinata-Chan o yo seamos agredidas!" dijo Haku

"Lo sé chicas, pero no esta permitido pelear en la escuela a menos que sea en las prácticas de Taijutsu, Naruto lastimó severamente al heredero del clan Inuzuka, estoy seguro que esto les va a causar algunos problemas." Le respondió Iruka

**Hospital de Konoha, unas horas después.**

Tsume Inuzuka veía como su hijo dormía por los efectos de los anestésicos, la matriarca estaba furiosa _-¡Nadie toca a mi hijo y se sale con la suya! ¡Alguien pagará por su dolor!-

* * *

_

**Omakes! Cortesía de Chiyo!**

_**Una mente que nace torcida… ¡Jamás se endereza¡**_

Kaozei se encuentra recostado en un árbol, viendo hacia el cielo

-_Pensé que Naru-Chan se atrevería a mas para salir del problema-_ Kaozei hablaba en su interior

**-****¿Qué es más para ti?- **Preguntó el dragón en su interior

-_No sé…- S_implemente trató de evadir el tema

-**Yo hubiera agarrado a ese par y las hubiera…-**

_-__¿Qué dices? Hasta el mismo Naru-Chan dijo que aun no están listas-_

-**Ahora te la llevas de muy moral, puedo ver tu mente.. jeje-**

-_Pero me gustaría ver como le va en ello-_ el dragón dejo salir una risa pervertida.

"Kaozei-Sama" exclamó Yugito desde la entrada

**-****¿Es hora jeje?-** dijo desde el interior de Kaozei el dragón pervertido

Kaozei se dirigió hacia Yugito, de repente salieron pétalos desde un cerezo, arriba estaba Kyu con un vestido sexi, enseñando la pierna con sensualidad

"Esta va a ser una buena noche" exclamó Kaozei

Kaozei tomó a Yugito y la besó, de repente explotó y vio que era Naruto en un Henge, los pétalos de cerezo se convirtieron en clones y acorralaron a Kaozei, intentando hacerlo terminar en el muro, pero fue Naruto quien acabó en el muro

"¡Que asco!" exclamó Kaozei

"Sabía que eras más pervertido que Ero-Jiji" exclamó Naruto desde el techo

"¡Desgraciado!" rugió Kaozei

"¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" gritó Kushina mientras se acercaba tronando sus nudillos, anunciando dolor para el rubio.

"Buena suerte Naru-Chan" rió el dragón mientras se iba sabiendo la triste suerte que le deparaba a Naruto.

----------

_**¡El Reportaje de Naruto! (¡¡Escándalos Nocturnos!!)**_

"¿Está lista la cámara?" decía Naruto con un micrófono

"Si, Naruto-Kun "dijo Hinata mientras enfocaba al rubio

"¡Tres… dos… uno!" dijo Haku

"Bienvenidos todos al reporta…. ¡No sirve!" exclamó Naruto

"Tienes que hacerlo como lo practicaste, Naruto-Kun" dijo Hinata bajando la cámara

"Bien, empecemos de nuevo" dijo Naruto

"Tres…dos… ¡uno!" Haku indicó con sus dedos

"Hola a todos, este es el equipo de reportaje de Naruto desde la provincia del templo, acompáñenos a Hinata-Chan, Haku-Chan y a mi en un reportaje donde les mostraremos la vida nocturna de nuestros héroes… Hinata-Chan, no creo que sea la manera correcta de llamarlos…"

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Hinata

"Porque son una partida de holgazanes, explotadores y…"

**----------**

**Toma dos**

Cuadro uno

"Hola a todos, este es el equipo de reportaje de Naruto desde la provincia del templo, acompáñenos a Hinata-Chan, Haku-Chan y a mi en un reportaje donde les mostraremos la vida nocturna de nuestros… inquilinos" dijo Naruto

"¿Inquilinos? Eso tampoco" dijo Hinata

"Si seguimos así, vamos a estar toda la noche ensayando" dijo Haku

"Vamos" dijo Naruto

Cuadro dos

"Estamos en la habitación de Nii-San, también llamado Kaozei-Gozen-Sama" dijo Naruto

"El es muy poderoso, pero… ¿Qué hará en las noches cuando no tiene que ser serio?" dijo Haku a la par de Naruto

"Entremos" dijo Hinata

"Esta muy oscuro" Hinata accionó la luz de la cámara y vieron a Kaozei encima de Yugito, moviéndose

"Vemos que Kaozei está jugando al caballito como siempre, pero creo que lo hace al revés" comentó Haku

"Parece divertido, hay que hacerlo algún día Naruto Kun" mencionó Hinata

"¡Naru-Chan!" gritó Kaozei mientras se paraba a darle una golpiza

"¡Corran!" exclamó Naruto con el micrófono en mano

**----------**

**Toma 3**

"Nuestro reportero apenas puede hablar, mientras tanto iremos a la habitación de…" Haku se calló de repente, Kaozei venía de regreso en un estado fúrico, Yugito de la misma manera, con ojos asesinos

"¡¡Bueno, corran!!" gritó Naruto

"No es el final de nuestro reportaje, sigan sintonizándonos" Naruto hablaba mientras salía corriendo con las otras dos

**Continuará… si es que no los matan…

* * *

**

_**¡Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado! ¡No olviden dar muchos reviews!**_

_**He visto que mucha gente lee mis historias, aproximadamente de 500 a 800 hits por capitulo, pero tan solo 5 - 8 reviews! (dragón blanco capitulo 9 tuvo 950 hits! Pero tan solo 6 reviews…) eso es algo desilucionante para mi, ya que a mi musa le da por ponerse a jugar PSP, ver anime o pasar horas jugando en línea, en lugar de ayudarme a escribir la trama del siguiente capitulo… así que ya lo saben, mas reviews, mas trabajo para Chiyo… digo, mas rápido tendrán el siguiente capitulo de mis historias o al menos tendré mas motivación para continuarlas, tengo los reviews anónimos activos así que no tienen excusa. **_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Señoras y señores, no es un Genjutsu… es la pura realidad… Por fin he actualizado!**_

_**Mi retraso esta vez se debe a que tengo un nuevo trabajo, una linda novia y menos tiempo libre, así que les ofrezco una disculpa por este retraso. **_

_**Y es tiempo de hacer algo que no había hecho antes… Muchas Gracias a todos aquellos que me han mandado un mensaje diciendo que están esperando con ansia un nuevo capitulo de mis historias, Muchas Gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un review y sobre todo, Muchas Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y disfrutan de mis historias, sin ustedes, mis historias no serian nada. **_

_**Nuevamente gracias a Chiyo por ser mi beta reader y sus omakes al final del cap. **_

_**Esto es para los abogados: Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo me inspiré en ellos para hacer este fanfic, si fueran míos, Akatsuki se llamaría "Frikitsuki", todos los Bijuu serían mujeres sexy completamente desnudas en las mentes de sus Jinchuuriki, Naruto estaría obviamente comprometido con Hinata, el Icha-Icha seria lectura básica de la academia y Naruto tendría su propio fan-club. **_

-Pensando-

"Hablando"

_**- Inner - **_

**-Mastodonte Legendario Pensando- **

"**Mastodonte Legendario hablando"**

_**Nota: Kaozei tiene "35" años en esta historia, 22 años antes de morir en la primer línea del tiempo y 13 en esta nueva línea, así que su mentalidad es la de una persona adulta, pero su cuerpo es el de un niño de 13, su versión adulta tiene su apariencia de 22 años

* * *

**_

_**Moldeando el Pasado**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**- Expandiendo la Familia. -**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Este lugar apesta a perro…" Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de Kaozei mientras caminaba a la puerta de la villa Inuzuka "¿Porque acepte ser el tutor legal de Naru-Chan?"

_**-¿Acaso querías que el Yondaime viniera a Konoha a pedir disculpas por su hijo?- **_

_-¿No podría haber sido Jira-Chan? O ¿Tsu-Chan? ¿Que tal Rochi-Chan? ¡Son Sannin! ¡No deberían cuestionarles absolutamente nada!-_

_**-Orochimaru no puede entrar porque el tercero aun le tiene resentimiento por huir con su hija, Jiraiya tiene orden de restricción a todos los baños de agua termales de la aldea así que jamás aceptaría venir si no puede 'investigar' y Tsunade es hostigada a morir para que tome el control del hospital de Konoha cada que viene a visitar al Hokage.-**_

_-Creo que debí dejar que matara al mocoso y enterrar la evidencia.- _

_**-¿Y como le explicarías a todos los maestros de la academia los Jutsus que ibas a usar para hacerlo y el hecho de que no ibas a usar un solo sello de manos? ¡Se supone que eres un niño normal de 13 años¡ ¡No un Jinchuuriki! ¡Hubieras destruido toda la fachada del plan!- **_

_-Jas-Chan si me hubiera dejado hacerlo.-_

_**-¡Deja de quejarte como un niño! ¡Tienes 35 años! ¡Actúa como el hombre que eres!- **_

_-Bah… ahora si soy un adulto-_

_**-Si, estas transformado en tu versión adulta.- **_

_-¡Basta! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Hoy no tendré 'diversión' con ninguna de las chicas!-_

_**-No te atreverías… ¡Tu las necesitas!- **_

_-¿Yo? ¿Quién es el pervertido?-_

_**-¡Los dos!- **_

_-Ermm… ¿Quién es el dragón milenario pervertido…?- _

_**-¡Bien! Si a esas vamos, ¡haremos esto a la fuerza!-**_

_-¡No tienes nada con que amenazarme!-_

_**-Ya veremos… ya veremos…- **_

Kaozei y su dragón dejaron de discutir a escasos pasos de la entrada a la villa. Vio a dos guardias puestos en la entrada "Mi nombre es Kaozei Tomuraki, vengo a hablar con Tsume Inuzuka con respecto a un incidente involucrando a mi hermano menor y a su hijo."

"Es Tsume Inuzuka-Sama para usted." Le respondió un guardia mientras el otro camino dentro de la villa. "Usted y ella no tienen el mismo rango."

"Tienes toda la razón, Tsume-san y yo no tenemos el mismo rango, mi rango es mucho mas importante que el de ella, así que ella es la que debería mostrarme su respeto." Respondió Kaozei de forma educada.

"A menos que usted sea el Hokage, mientras este en estos terrenos se referirá a ella con el respeto que la matriarca de la familia se merece." Dijo el guardia levantando un poco la voz.

"Bah, sabia que hablar con perros era perder mi tiempo." Respondió el regente con tono de burla

El guardia perdió el temperamento y se puso en posición de defensa "¿Acaso eso fue un insulto? Porque eso puede ser doloroso para usted"

"Clásico." Sonrió de forma burlona Kaozei "No pueden ganar con palabras, se van a la fuerza bruta."

El guardia comenzó a gruñir y se preparo para lanzarse al ataque.

"¡Basta!" se escuchó el grito de una mujer joven "Mi madre ha aceptado reunirse con Tomuraki-Sama."

El guardia escupió al suelo "Como diga Hana-Sama."

"Por aquí Tomuraki-Sama, disculpe los inconvenientes." Hana hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de tomar camino dentro de la villa.

"No hay ningún problema." Kaozei camino siguiendo a Hana hasta que llegaron a la casa (o perrera) principal, en la entrada, estaba Kiba jugando con Akamaru.

"Por favor, espere un momento aquí." Le dijo Hana "Tengo que poner algunos perros en sus jaulas, para evitar algún incidente." Kaozei asintió con la cabeza.

En cuanto Hana desapareció de la vista, Kiba se acerco al regente. "¿Usted es el tutor del idiota?" Kaozei sonrió falsamente "Bueno, debería entrenarlo con sus modales y decirle que se rinda con Hinata-Chan, ella será mía tarde o temprano."

Kaozei cerró sus ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos mostró su límite sanguíneo, claramente brillando en ira, una sensación de miedo comenzó a inundar al Inuzuka "Naru-Chan esta perfectamente entrenado, y Hina-Chan espera con ansia el ser la esposa de mi Otouto, así que te recomiendo…" Kiba trago saliva y comenzó a sentir que su vejiga comenzaba a traicionarlo **"Que los dejes tranquilos..." **Kaozei dirigió a Kiba una pequeña cantidad de intento de asesinato, logrando lo que deseaba, instantes después apareció Hana de regreso.

"Siento la demora Tomuraki-Sama… ¡Oh por Kami! ¡Kiba! ¡No habías mojado tus pantalones desde que tenías seis años! Bueno, supongo que los accidentes pasan. Tomuraki-Sama, por favor disculpe esta falta de educación de mi hermano, vamos a dentro, donde mi madre nos espera."

"Es solo un niño, quizás le falte un poco de 'entrenamiento', no sea dura con el, Hana-san" dijo Kaozei.

Hana le permitió la entrada a Kaozei y cuando este entró le susurro al oído a Kiba "En cuanto esta reunión termine, vamos a entrenarte nuevamente Kiba…" el Inuzuka sudó frió y tragó saliva al recordar los "entrenamientos" de su familia.

Hana y Kaozei llegaron al despacho donde Tsume los esperaba detrás de una pila de papeleo, su cara demostraba el poco humor que tenía en esos momentos. _–Genial… está furiosa-_ en la mujer se veía claramente la ira, muy posiblemente causada por el hecho de que Naruto le pateó el trasero a su heredero.

"Buenos días Tomuraki-San, espero que no le moleste que mi hija atienda esta reunión con nosotros, usted sabe, para que aprenda a manejar situaciones como esta en el caso que llegue a ser necesario." Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa un poco negra mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho y activaba un sello de privacidad.

_-Quiere acabar conmigo en frente de su hija para hacer mi humillación aun mayor-_ "No tengo problema alguno Inuzuka-San, yo mismo permito a Naru-Chan atender algunas de mis reuniones como entrenamiento a futuro." _–Además, hacer que su hijo se orinara del miedo, vale esto y mas.-_

_**-Si Kao-Chan, ¡obtendrás aun mas!- **_

_-¿Eh? ¿Sigues ahí?- _

_**-Pagarás muy pronto tu insolencia- **_

_-Voy a ignorarte unos minutos, como puedes ver, tengo una reunión importante.-_

_**-Oh si… va a ser una 'reunión' muy importante…- **_

_-Que diablos… ah, que más da, no puedes hacer nada.- _

Durante una hora completa, Kaozei escuchó acerca de los valores familiares y conductas que deberían ser pasados de los padres a los hijos. Cuando estaba al borde de quedarse dormido, sintió unos brazos que lo sujetaban desde atrás, el regente suspiró mentalmente _–y aquí es donde intentan asesinarme.-_

La voz de Hana se escuchó en la habitación. "Lo siento, pero ya no puedo contenerme…".

_-¿Controlarse? ¿Tantas ganas tienen de matarme?-_ pensó Kaozei.

"¡Yo tampoco!" dijo la matriarca de los Inuzuka mientras se abalanzaba contra el regente.

_-Supongo que si les dejo 'matarme' puedo asustarlas cuando vean que no pueden matarme.-_ Kaozei cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse para no reírse. _–Ah… puedo sentir sus kunai pasando por mi cuello, están mojados… y ¿calientes? ¿Qué es lo que hacen?¡ Son demasiado blandos para ser kunai!- _Kaozei abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que el par de mujeres Inuzuka lo estaban 'degollando' con sus lenguas.

"Tomuraki-Sama… desde que entró pude oler su presencia de macho alfa…" dijo Tsume mientras dejaba caer sus ropas. "Y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que mi compañero murió…"

"Seré obediente si hace que este calor se vaya de mi cuerpo, Tomuraki-Sama…" dijo Hana después de lamer la oreja de Kaozei.

Intentando procesar lo que pasaba, el regente hizo lo mas cuerdo posible. _–Aver pervertido milenario… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-_

_**-Estas apunto de 'dominar' esta reunión, ¿acaso no es obvio?- **_

_-¡Pero si cuando entré al despacho se notaba que querían despellejarme vivo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-_

_**-Oh, tan solo incremente tu producción de feromonas unas cincuenta veces por arriba de lo normal, me agradeces cuando salgamos de aquí, ahora, ¡ve y diviérteme!-**_ se escuchó una risita pervertida retumbando en la mente de Kaozei.

Varias horas después, Kaozei salió del despacho y todo miembro adulto de los Inuzuka que estaba en su camino hacia la salida de la villa, le hacia una reverencia de respeto, inclusive el guardia con el que estuvo a punto de pelear.

_-Creo que debo acostumbrarme a esto.-_

-X-

**Provincia del templo, Templo Tomuraki. Al día siguiente.**

Naruto descansaba tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, ya había terminado su entrenamiento vespertino, se sentía mucho mas tranquilo al saber que su Nii-San había arreglado los problemas con los Inuzuka el día anterior, así que le fue fácil el poder relajarse.

No muy lejos de ahí, un par de cabezas se asomó desde una esquina de un pasillo. Ambas miraban el mismo objetivo "Se ve tan bien con la luz del atardecer…" dijo una cabeza con cabello de color azul.

"_Mi_ Naruto-Kun es tan…" la otra cabeza se quedó en silencio y miró a la cabeza de cabello azul. "¿Sentiste eso?"

"Si, es como si uno de nuestros enemigos mortales acabara de entrar al templo." Respondió la de pelo azul.

Sin perder el tiempo, corrieron a la entrada del lugar para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa, Itachi había entrado al templo acompañado de alguien quien las chicas conocían muy bien. "Miyuki-_Chan_…" dijeron ambas, pronunciando con apatía el '_Chan_'

"Oh, hola, Hinata-_Chan_, Haku-_Chan_." Respondió la chica "Kaozei-Gozen-Sama me ha invitado a cenar con _mi_ Naruto-San" Las tres chicas se enfrascaron en una competencia visual, algunas sacerdotisas inclusive afirmaban que se podían ver rayos saliendo de los ojos de las chicas.

Súbitamente, las tres dejaron su competencia "¿Sintieron eso?" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Es como si uno de nuestros enemigos mortales hubiera aparecido en el templo!"

Sin perder un segundo, las tres chicas tomaron camino dentro del templo. "Muchas gracias por invitarnos a esta cena, Koi." Las tres chicas vieron a Kurenai tomada de la mano con Kaozei (en su forma adulta) y sus temores se confirmaron al ver quien mas estaba con ellos.

"Yakumo-_Chan_…" dijeron las chicas al unísono.

"Hola Hinata-_Chan_, Haku-_Chan_, Miyuki-_Chan_… He sido invitada para cenar con _mi_ Naruto-Sama" Rápidamente, las chicas se enfrascaron en una competencia a muerte por ver quien veía con más odio a las demás.

Kaozei vio la escena y sonrió maliciosamente "Sabes Nai-Chan, Naru-Chan hoy tendrá un espacio libre a su lado, Jira-Chan confirmó que no regresará hasta mañana." La afirmación de Kaozei fue escuchada perfectamente por las chicas y este se alejo rápidamente del lugar junto con Kurenai.

Haku, Miyuki y Yakumo se vieron entre si.

"¡Ese lugar será mío! Cenaré al lado de _mi_ Naruto-Kun" dijo Haku mientras hacia aparecer hielo a su alrededor.

"'¡Jamás te permitiré que te quedes con ese lugar! ¡Yo seré quien cene al lado de _mi_ Naruto-Sama!" dijo Yakumo preparándose para activar un Genjutsu.

"¡Claro que no! Kaozei-Gozen-Sama me invito personalmente! Así que por derecho me corresponde estar al lado de _mi_ Naruto-San!" dijo Miyuki.

"Etto…" Hinata hablo intentando mediar la situación.

"Ahora no Hinata-Chan, ¿no ves que trato de ganar el lugar?" dijo Haku.

"No te entrometas o saldrás lastimada, princesita" le dijo Miyuki a Hinata.

"¡Pasas demasiado tiempo con Naruto-Sama, es nuestra oportunidad de estar a su lado y no te vamos a permitir que intervengas!" hablo Yakumo dirigiéndose a Hinata.

Hinata solo agacho la mirada, e instantes después, se escucharon los sonidos de una muy corta pelea.

Varios minutos después, Naruto paso por el lugar, vestido en un kimono formal, donde vio a Hinata recargada en un pilar grande. "¡Hinata-Chan! ¿Quieres cenar a mi lado? Ero-Jiji no ha regresado aun y como es una cena formal… pues quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado."

"Claro que me encantaría Naruto-Kun tan solo tengo que refrescarme un poco, estaré ahí en unos minutos." Le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

"¡Bien! Voy a adelantarme y ver el porque hoy vamos a cenar formalmente." El rubio se alejó de la chica.

En cuanto Naruto se perdió de vista, la chica volteó detrás del pilar, donde estaban las otras tres chicas entumecidas por golpes de Juken a sus extremidades y amordazadas para evitar que hablaran. "Es _mi_ Naruto-Kun..." dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

-X-

En el salón de la cena había dos personas que eran desconocidas para Naruto y ambos tenían la piel de un tono ligeramente mas moreno que el del rubio, era un hombre de mediana edad y una chica, que en sus estimaciones tenia no mas de catorce años y portaba piezas de armadura de un metal que Naruto conocía bastante bien. _–¿Gelel purificado? Pero el único que se que es capaz de purificar y moldear Gelel para hacer protecciones de ese tamaño es Kao-Nii-San.-_ pero eso no fue todo, Naruto también notó que la chica portaba dos dagas bastante extrañas en la espalda atadas al cinto de su armadura _–Eso es chakra solidificado, ¿Nii-San habrá hecho esas armas?- _

"¡Ah, Naru-Chan! Ven para presentarte a nuestros invitados de honor." Le habló Kaozei en cuanto vio que el rubio entró a la habitación. Este camino hacia donde estaban los invitados "Suki-Chan, Hiyoi-Chan, les presento a Naru-Chan."

"Veo que aun continua cortando nuestros nombres a su gusto y agregando el 'Chan' al final, Kaozei-Sama." El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia Naruto "Mi verdadero nombre es Shichiyou." Puso su mano sobre la chica "Esta es mi hija Tsukino."

La chica hizo una reverencia "Mucho gusto Naru-San."

Naruto también hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo "El gusto es mío."

"Naru-Chan, ¿recuerdas que te mencione la mina de Gelel?" preguntó Kaozei.

"Si, ¿de ahí sacas todo el metal que usas para las protecciones que usamos debajo de las ropas normales y las capas, no?" respondió Naruto.

"En efecto, esta mina se encuentra en la aldea oculta de la luna, el hogar de Hiyoi-Chan y Suki-Chan, ellos han protegido el lugar desde hace ya varias generaciones, pero ninguno de ellos sabía como purificar el Gelel y mucho menos el poder moldearlo para ser usable. Cuando me entere de la mina les propuse un trato, yo les ayudaba a edificar una aldea, poner sellos de purificación para evitar que la contaminación del Gelel afectara los cuerpos o las mentes de las personas y sanar a las personas ya afectadas, a cambio de eso, yo recibiría a Suki-Chan." Kaozei sonrió mientras puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y esta se sonrojó. "Aun insisto que ellos salieron perdiendo." El regente iba a continuar platicando cuando vio a Orochimaru haciendo una seña de que quería hablar con él en las afueras del salón. "Parece ser que tengo un pequeño asunto que atender antes de nuestra cena, por favor Naru-Chan, atiende a nuestros invitados." El dragón salió rápidamente del lugar.

-X-

"Siento la molestia y el retraso Kaozei-san, pero cuando venia de regreso pase por las afueras de Taki y encontré algo que definitivamente tiene ser atendido de inmediato." Le dijo Orochimaru a Kaozei en cuanto este estuvo fuera del alcance auditivo de todos los presente en la cena. "Y será mejor que Tsunade-Hime venga con nosotros también."

Después de hablarle a Tsunade, el trío se dirigió a la enfermería del templo donde una niña estaba siendo atendida por varias sacerdotisas "Cuando la encontré apenas respiraba y no parece que este mejorando, intenté darle primeros auxilios pero una capa de chakra me impidió hacer cualquier cosa."

Tsunade no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a diagnosticarla con un Jutsu "Tiene cuatro costillas rotas, una de esas perforó el pulmón derecho, también tiene dos vértebras astilladas, fractura del esternón y algunos huesos de sus extremidades soldaron en forma torcida o poco natural… varias veces… antes de que fueran quebradas esta última vez." La invocadora de las babosas comenzó a generar chakra en sus manos para proceder a curar las heridas internas de la niña, mas sin embargo, una capa de chakra verde apareció en esta y evitó cualquier contacto con la niña herida.

"Debe ser el siete colas, el único de los Bijuu que no tiene presencia demoníaca, claramente se nota que es una Jinchuuriki, pero no puedo sentir ningún chakra demoníaco." habló Kaozei "Esa es la única razón por la cual aun vive." Activó su límite sanguíneo para buscar el sello donde estaba contenido el Bijuu, este estaba en la espalda de la chica. "Déjenme acomodarle su sistema óseo." Una capa con una cola de chakra comenzó a aparecer en el regente y en cuanto tocó el sello de la chica apareció un sello de restricción, instantes después, se escucharon varios crujidos bastante aterradores proviniendo de los huesos de la chica herida, algunos de ellos continuaron por algunos instantes más. Tsunade y Orochimaru temblaron al escuchar los sonidos del esqueleto que acababa de reajustarse.

"Gracias por acomodar los huesos de la chica, yo sanaré la herida interna." Dijo Tsunade "Porque no va y atiende la cena que preparó para sus invitados, en cuanto termine estaré ahí."

-X-

Cuando Kaozei llegó al salón, la cena comenzó y terminó sin ningún incidente mayor más que tres chicas que miraban deseándole la muerte a Hinata, por estar una cena más al lado del blanco de sus afecciones.

Al terminar la cena, los invitados fueron conducidos a las habitaciones que habían sido preparados para ellos y Kaozei se reunió con Naruto en su despacho, activando todos los sellos de privacidad en el lugar.

"Dime Naru-Chan… si algún otro Jinchuuriki viniera a vivir en el templo, ¿Cómo lo tratarías?"

"¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que seria su amigo y lo ayudaría a olvidar las dificultades por las que ha pasado! ¡Formaría un lazo con el para que así ambos fuéramos mas fuertes y poder defender a nuestras personas queridas!" respondió Naruto con alegría y hasta un poco de orgullo.

"Bien, supongo que no habrá problema entonces." Dijo Kaozei.

"¿Vas a traer a Gaara? ¡Me gustaría verlo y de ser posible, reparar el maldito sello defectuoso que tiene!" habló el rubio.

"Oh, alguien se siente confidente con sus habilidades de sellado desde que sello a un demonio de rango medio." Dijo Kaozei en un tono sarcástico.

"¡Claro que si! ¡Haré todo lo posible por reparar ese sello porque Gaara es… bueno… era mi amigo!" respondió el amante del ramen.

"Bueno, tomaré eso en consideración." Kaozei le informó a Naruto "Quiero que me hagas un favor Naru-Chan, ¿podrías llevar a Miyuki-Chan a su casa? Tengo algunas cosas que discutir con Ita-Chan."

"Claro." El rubio salió en cuanto Kaozei desactivó los sellos de privacidad y vio que Itachi y Miyuki esperaban fuera del despacho. "¿Lista para irnos Miyuki?" preguntó Naruto, la chica respondió afirmativamente mientras tomaba un brazo del rubio.

"No olvides darle el beso de despedida fuera de su casa" Dijo Kaozei, haciendo que Miyuki y Naruto se ruborizaran, después de eso, se fueron tranquilamente caminando a su destino.

"¿Que puedo hacer por usted, Kaozei-Sama?" pregunto Itachi después de que partieran los menores.

"Nada por el momento… solo quería que Naru-Chan saliera del templo unos minutos." El regente camino hacia su escritorio y de un cajón saco un carrete de listón rojo "Esto va a ser tan divertido…" Kaozei sonrió maliciosa y pervertidamente ante la mirada de asombro por parte de Itachi.

-X-

Naruto sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda.

"¿Esta bien, Naruto-san?" preguntó la chica a su lado.

"Si, eso creo." Respondió el rubio _–¿Porque sentí como si alguien hubiera pisado mi tumba?-_

-X-

Kaozei apareció en la enfermería del templo donde Tsunade, estaba checando nuevamente a la chica "¿Como sigue?"

"Mucho mejor, todas las heridas sanaron perfectamente, tan solo tenemos que dejarla descansar un par de días." Le respondió Tsunade.

"Me alegro por ella." Dijo Kaozei "¿Ya puede ser trasladada a alguna habitación?"

"No veo problema en ello."

-X-

Fuu despertó en un lugar que era completamente desconocido para ella. _–¿Donde estoy…? ¿porque no puedo moverme…? Oh, ahora recuerdo, fui golpeada nuevamente por los ninjas de la aldea… supongo que alguien me encontró y por caridad me esta permitiendo recuperarme de mis heridas en su casa, tendré que agradecerle en la mañana…" _la chica cerro sus ojos_ –Que extraño…Chibi-Chan no esta diciéndome que deje de confiar en la gente, creo que debe estar cansada por haberme curado." _Algunos instantes después, la chica comenzó a dormir placidamente en la cómoda cama en que había sido depositada.

-X-

Naruto regreso al templo media hora después caminando tranquilamente a su habitación, al llegar a esta, tan solo se quito la ropa y la dejó caer en cualquier lugar, para desplomarse en su cama _–Hoy si que estoy cansado, voy a abrazar esta almohada para dormir tranquilo-_ pensó Naruto y cerró los ojos para abrirlos un instante después _–Un momento…¡solo tengo una almohada y no es tibia ni tan grande como esta!-_ El rubio se levantó de inmediato y encendió las luces de su habitación.

"¿Una chica?" dijo el sorprendido rubio al ver lo que estaba en su cama, y mas se sorprendió al ver el estado de esta, desnuda, amordazada y las partes intimas de la chica cubiertas con un listón de color rojo que al mismo tiempo la ataban por completo, a la altura de su estomago estaba una hoja pegada al listón

**Espero que te guste el regalo**

**Kaozei.**

**PD. No la uses hasta que no seas Genin.**

_-Oh… esto si que es un regalo.-_ Pensó Naruto al tiempo que veía la figura de la chica

-X-

Fuu se despertó cuando sus párpados fueron molestados con una luz _–¿Acaso ya es de día?-_ pensó la chica, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que frente a ella estaba un chico rubio, casi desnudo y que la estaba mirando de una forma que la hizo sentir incómoda. _–¡Quiere violarme!-_ La prisionera trató de gritar y moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, amordazada y atada, completamente a merced del extraño, la chica trato de zafarse de sus ataduras, moldear chakra, invocar a su Bijuu, pero nada le resulto… Fuu sabía que solo había una cosa que hacer.

Comenzar a llorar.

-X-

No muy lejos de la provincia del templo, en uno de los caminos que llevan a esta, Jiraiya levanto su mirada a las estrellas "Siento una perturbación en la perversión…" concentrándose, pudo sentir lo que pasaba y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. "Gaki, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, estas haciendo algo probablemente ilegal, increíblemente pervertido y potencialmente mortal si tu madre lo descubre."

-X-

Naruto no sabía que hacer, la chica en su cama comenzó a moverse e intento zafarse de sus ataduras, al no lograr su cometido la prisionera procedió a llorar.

"¡Espera! ¡No llores! No voy a…" Naruto dejó de hablar al sentir la presencia de la muerte tras de el

"Naruto-_Kun_…"

"Naruto-_Sama_…"

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki…"

El rubio sabia que estaba muerto, pero confirmó sus temores al dar lentamente la vuelta y ver tras de él a Hinata, Haku, Yakumo y Kushina, todas emanaban un aura demoníaca y Naruto juraba que podía verse el Shinigami en el aura de todas ellas.

"¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡No es lo que parece!" dijo Naruto intentando continuar con vida.

"Pues a mi me parece que estabas a punto de atacar a una chica atada e indefensa, ¡inclusive esta llorando!" dijo Kushina con evidente ira en su voz

"¡Es un regalo de Nii-San! ¡Tengo esta nota que lo prueba!" Naruto movió frenéticamente la hoja que estaba pegada en la chica, súbitamente, la hoja ardió en llamas y se convirtió en un montón de cenizas, las cuales desaparecieron con una pequeña brisa que entró a la habitación. _–Estoy bien muerto.- _Pensó el rubio antes de comenzar a rezar todas las plegarias que sabia.

"¡A el chicas!"

-X-

Naruto despertó una semana después en la enfermería del templo, lastimado y con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto en yeso, en la cama de al lado, estaba Jiraiya en condiciones similares y con una cara de perversión que apenas podía con ella "Gaki… tu padre y yo no podríamos estar mas orgulloso de ti, estoy seguro que tus tatarabuelos te miran con orgullo desde donde se encuentren."

-X-

Shodaime Hokage y Nidaime Hokage miraban con absoluto orgullo y una sonrisa pervertida a su tataranieto desde el otro mundo. "¡La sangre Senju corre fuertemente en tus venas! Naruto, eres un digno Heredero Senju!"

-X-

Unos minutos después de que Naruto despertara, entró a la enfermería una chica de cabello verde claro, sin duda, era la chica que estaba en su cama la noche que fue golpeado. "Eres la chica que dejó Nii-san en mi cama." El rubio tragó saliva al ver la ira en la cara de la chica. "Realmente siento lo que paso, no tenia intención alguna de hacerte daño."

"Kaozei-sama me ha dicho que eres un Jinchuuriki... ¿es cierto?" preguntó Fuu relajando visiblemente su cara.

"Si, es cierto, soy un Jinchuuriki..." respondió Naruto con sinceridad.

"¿Y te regeneras rápidamente?" pregunto Fu algo entusiasmada.

"Si." Respondió el rubio con algo de alegría

Un brillo sombrío apareció en los ojos de Fu "Entonces esto no va a matarte..." Ese instante, Naruto aprendió que no era buena idea hacer enojar a Fuu tras recibir una severa golpiza propinada por la chica. "Kaozei-sama me ha dicho que tomaras la responsabilidad de verme desnuda... y que si no aceptabas, ¡podía golpearte hasta que lo hicieras!" El rubio sudo frió, sabia perfectamente lo que venia a continuación "¡Respóndeme! ¿Me tomarás como una de tus esposas? o ¿tendré que convencerte con otra dosis de dolor?"

"¡Acepto!" respondió Naruto con prisa

"Buena decisión" Fu se acercó al rubio y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla "Tengo que ir a entrenar, te veo después Naruto-Kun" Fuu salió alegremente de la enfermería.

En cuanto la chica estuvo fuera de la habitación, Jiraiya comenzó a escribir con la única mano que no tenía rota. "Gaki… Gaki… ¡Eres una mina de oro!" dijo el ermitaño rana con una enorme sonrisa pervertida.

-X-

No muy lejos de ahí, en el campo de entrenamiento Hinata y Kushina tomaban un pequeño descanso de su entrenamiento "Kushina-san, ¿Minato-Sama era igual de pervertido que Naruto-Kun?"

"No Hinata-Chan… era mucho peor." suspiró Kushina.

"¿Mucho peor? ¿Pero porque se comporta tan… fiel a usted?" preguntó Hinata.

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo? No te serviría de nada, Naruto-Chan debe cumplir con los requerimientos que Kaozei-Sama nos ha impuesto." Respondió Kushina

"Me gustaría escuchar la historia." Dijo Hinata.

"Bueno… esto paso unos años antes de que Naruto-Chan naciera…"

**Recuerdo no Jutsu! **

Un grupo de Jounin con bandas de Kumo llevaba a una Kunoichi de Konoha, La chica cortaba su cabello sin que sus captores se dieran cuenta y lo iba soltando para hacer un rastro.

"Fui secuestrada por un grupo de Kumo y yo iba dejando un rastro con mi cabello."

Una sombra se movió entre los arbustos cercanos al grupo de secuestradores.

"Ahí apareció él… ah… Minato… fue tan varonil…"

**Disipar Recuerdo no Jutsu!**

Kushina tenía los ojos en forma de corazón y sus manos entrelazadas, su cuerpo demostraba el lenguaje corporal de toda fangirl. "Minato-Sama…"

"Kushina-Sama… realmente quiero terminar de escuchar su relato…" dijo Hinata.

Kushina bajo brutalmente de la nube en que se encontraba, recuperó la postura y limpió su garganta "Ermm… como te iba diciendo…"

**Recuerdo no Jutsu! **

El grupo de Jounin se veía derrotado en el suelo, algunos de ellos, brutalmente asesinados.

"Minato derrotó a todos y cada uno de mis captores, después de eso me levantó en sus brazos y me cargó todo el camino de regreso a la aldea..."

Minato caminaba con la chica en sus brazos y le abrazó más contra su pecho haciendo sonrojar a Kushina.

"En el camino me decía cosas lindas acerca de mi cabello, lo linda que le parecía y que no había podido dejar de pensar en mi desde la vez que nos besamos detrás de la torre del Hokage cuando éramos niños."

Ambos se ven en una mesa de un lujoso restaurante cenando alegremente, al finalizar la cena, Minato se arrodilló a un lado de Kushina.

"Acepte salir con él esa noche, fue una velada hermosa en donde me pidió que me casara con él, le dije que si y cuando me llevo a su casa, las cosas subieron de intensidad y nos besábamos apasionadamente, nos despojamos rápidamente de las ropas y cuando el se confió de que me tenía a su completa merced, le aplique un sello que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia."

Minato comenzó a rodar por el suelo mientras sujetaba su masculinidad, se notaba un gran rictus de dolor en su cara.

**Disipar Recuerdo no Jutsu!**

"Y esa noche Hinata-Chan, es cuando le puse ese sello de fidelidad en los testículos." Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa algo macabra. "Desde que éramos niños sabia lo mujeriego que eran él y su padre, pero cuando me besó sabía que era el hombre de mi vida y decidí hacer eso para no compartirlo con ninguna mujer." Kushina volvió a entrar en estado de fangirl.

"Ahh… Minato-Sama…"

-X-

Ha pasado un mes desde que Fuu llego al templo, siguiendo el protocolo normal, también fue agregada a la academia ninja de Konoha. Pero el tiempo de Kaozei y su grupo en la academia había terminado.

"Kaozei Tomuraki, pasa al frente y muéstrame al menos tres clones." Dijo un instructor

Kaozei camino al frente de la clase y este realizo tres clones realizando unos sellos de mano de muy dudosa calidad.

"¡Excelente! ¡Ahora muéstrame tus habilidades con el Henge!" le ordenó otro instructor.

Repitiendo los sellos mal hechos, uno de los clones tomó su apariencia de adulto, otro se convirtió en un su versión de dragón negro híbrido, otro en su versión de dragón blanco híbrido y el mismo se convirtió en el Shinigami.

"Impresionante…" dijeron ambos instructores y colocando un kunai en el escritorio uno de ellos hablo nuevamente "Ahora, lanza el kunai a la diana que esta al fondo de la clase."

Kaozei tomó el kunai y bostezó mientras lo lanzaba, el kunai dio a unos centímetros del centro.

"Nada mal." Dijo un instructor mientras tomaba nota "¿Tienes alguna técnica extra que desees enseñarnos para darte puntos extras? No aplica si es un limite sanguíneo."

Kaozei medito unos instantes, trono sus dedos y una vara de canela apareció en su mano, la cual comenzó a morder.

"Oh, ¡una técnica menor de invocación! ¡Esto te dará muchos puntos!" dijo entusiasmado el instructor.

Kaozei se fue a su asiento donde lo esperaba su grupo. Los dos instructores comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos "Ahora entiendo porque Sandaime-Sama nos dijo que no lo molestáramos…"

"Esos sellos de manos… eran claramente falsos para evitar crear dudas de lo que enseñamos… ni siquiera sudó con esas transformaciones… y ni vio a donde lanzó el kunai…"

"Y los clones… eran Kage Bunshin…"

"Creo que es verdad el rumor, que este niño es uno de los ANBU esos, los de las capas azules…"

Al decir esas palabras, los instructores comenzaron a sudar frió y temblar, un fuerte intento de asesinato estaba centrado en ambos, al buscar el origen de sus sufrimientos, se dieron cuenta que Kaozei los miraba desde su lugar, sus ojos tenían pupilas de reptil en lugar de humanas y comenzó a mover los labios sin producir ruido alguno.

Los instructores comenzaron a leer los labios de Kaozei "Una… palabra… de… esto… a... alguien… y… les… mostraré… que… mi… transformación… del… Shinigami… no… es… falsa…" ambos instructores respiraron tranquilos al ver que Kaozei regresó a la normalidad sus ojos mientras era atendido nuevamente por sus chicas.

"Ni una palabra…" dijo uno de los instructores

"Ni una…" respondió el otro.

-X-

"Y el equipo 3 estará formado por Yugito Tomuraki, Cerenis Tomuraki, Kaozei Tomuraki… y Kyu Tomuraki como ¡¿compañero animal?" el instructor revisó la hoja para confirmar esto y vio que tenía el sello de aprobación del Hokage _–Supongo que no hay error…-_ "Su Jounin Sensei será… ¡¿¡¿Jiraiya-Sama?" En cuanto terminó de pronunciar el nombre del Sannin, una nube de humo apareció en frente de la clase.

"Equipo 3, vámonos." Dijo Jiraiya apareciendo en esa nube de humo.

El equipo 3 caminó fuera del salón y tras de ellos salió Jiraiya.

Ambos instructores se vieron entre si "Ni una palabra…"

-X-

"Bueno Equipo 3, nuestra misión por los próximos años, será no hacer nada hasta que Naruto y su grupo entren en el examen Chuunin." Habló Jiraiya "Ahora, si me disculpan…" Jiraiya sacó una tela negra y se la puso encima haciéndolo desaparecer de la vista normal

"Kao-Chan, de ¿donde sacaste esa tela que le regalaste a Jiraiya-san?" Preguntó Yugito

"No quieres saberlo, ni yo recordarlo… solo voy a decirte, que me querían ejecutar, porque antes de obtener la tela hice algunas… erm… visitas nocturnas… con algunas de las 'hechiceras'… creo que así les decían... supongo que el mirón que usaba la tela, se dará cuenta que cambie la tela de una manera muy dolorosa…"

-X-

En un lugar muy, muy lejano, una turba de chicas iracundas, vestidas solo en toallas de baño y armadas con varitas de madera, habían capturado a un chico de lentes y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

"¡Esto debe ser obra de Voldemort! Un momento chicas… ¿porque convirtieron esa vara en un cuchillo? ¿Porque me están quitando los pantalones…? Chicas… ¿podemos hablar esto? ¿Chicas…? ¿Chicas…? ¡Noooooooooooooo!"

-X-

Ese mismo día, el grupo de Naruto estaba en una clase al aire libre con Iruka, cuando apareció el tercer Hokage y aun lado de el estaba Tsunade, ambos parecían estar alegres _–Obaa-Chan se ve alegre, me pregunto si Shizune le dio una botella extra de sake… un momento… ¡no había notado que Shizune no ha estado con ella! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡He vivido con Obaa-Chan por 10 años y nunca había notado que Shizune no estaba!-_ la cara de Naruto se lleno de remordimiento pero nadie lo notó puesto que el tercero se acercó al grupo y comenzó a hablar.

"Hoy es un día especial niños, puedo informarles con felicidad, que ¡Iwa y Kumo han mandado un tratado de no agresión! ¡Hoy prepararemos un festejo en la noche y un festival por el resto de la semana! ¡Vayan a casa y díganle a sus padres!" los niños gritaron de felicidad, mas por terminar la clase que por el fin de la guerra, pero Naruto aun estaba en shock, Tsunade vio esto y se acerco a el.

"¿Naruto-Chan? ¿Te pasa algo?" Tsunade le puso la mano en la frente para revisar su temperatura.

"Obaa-Chan… ¿donde esta Shizune?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Shizune? ¿Quién es ella?" respondió Tsunade algo extrañada.

"Emm... Creo que aun no te la he presentado… es una conocida de aquí de la aldea… si… eso…" mintió Naruto.

"Bueno, cuando sea posible, puedes presentármela." Le respondió Tsunade.

_-Tengo que hablar con Nii-san…- _

-X-

Al terminar sus tareas en el templo, Naruto fue al despacho de Kaozei para resolver sus dudas. "¿Nii-San…?"

"Si, ¿Naru-Chan?" inquirió Kaozei.

"Ermm… he notado que falta alguien…" respondió el rubio

"Bueno, he reunido a toda la gente que me pediste que reuniera." Kaozei puso una cara de sorpresa.

"Etto… nos falta Shizune…" Dijo Naruto al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" Kaozei pensó un par de instantes "Me hace falta una asistente…"

El rostro de Naruto recupero su felicidad habitual "¿Eso significa que vas a ir por ella?"

"Claro… esas caderas eran… digo… era muy eficiente como asistente…" Kaozei sonrió con algo de lujuria.

-X-

**Konoha, a media noche.**

"Señor, cerraremos en unos minutos, lamentablemente, el festejo del tratado de paz nos ha dejado sin clientes y cerraremos temprano." Dijo una mesera de cabello negro al único cliente que tenían en el local.

"Oh, es una pena, quería seguir observando tu belleza un poco mas." Respondió el hombre "¿Cual es tu nombre preciosa?"

La mesera se ruborizo ligeramente "Shizune"

El hombre cerro los ojos por un instante y al abrirlos, las pupilas parecían las de un reptil "Ya que van a cerrar, ¿Que te parece si vamos al festejo?"

Shizune sintió como todo le daba vueltas, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y al ver al hombre sentía mariposas en el estomago, pareciera como si estuviera volando "Claro… estaré… encantada..." Respondió con una voz algo monótona y vacía, como si careciera de voluntad.

"Excelente, esperare por ti en la salida de empleados." El hombre se levantó y dejó dinero en la mesa, mucho más del costo de la comida.

-X-

En esos mismos momentos, fuera de la aldea, rodeando los muros de protección, un millar de siluetas se ocultaban perfectamente entre las sombras "¡Nunca sabrán que les pego!"

-X-

-X-

**- Moldeando el pasado: Los viajes de Kaozei. –**

**Omake 1.**

**Como frustrar una invasión sin siquiera intentarlo.**

Sentado en una de las partes techadas del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo las finales del examen Chuunin, se encontraba Kaozei. Tres unidades ANBU se encontraban paralizadas a su alrededor mientras veía con detalle la pelea de Naruto y Neji.

_-¿Así que esto fue el examen Chuunin de la línea original?-_ Pensó Kaozei

_**-Si, aquí Naruto esta peleando contra el prodigio de los Hyuga, si no mal recuerdo, es primo de Hinata.**_**-** Le respondió su dragón milenario.

_-¿Cómo pudo ser posible que jamás se diera cuenta que la chica mas linda y mejor dotada de su clase estaba perdidamente enamorada de él?- _inquirió Kaozei.

_**-Aquí Naruto es algo idiota… bueno, más idiota de lo que es en la nueva línea del tiempo-**_ Respondió el dragón blanco.

_-Vamos por algo de comer, espero que Ayame-Chan este en el puesto de ramen… me encanta verla cocinar.- _Kaozei desapareció y todos los ANBU paralizados recuperaron su movilidad nuevamente.

-X-

Kaozei comía tranquilamente hasta que escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, acabó rápidamente con su plato y miro a Teuchi preocupado por la explosión. "Tome a su hija y vaya al refugio mas cercano." Dejando algunas notas Ryu para pagar la comida desapareció.

-X-

Apareciendo nuevamente en el estadio, Kaozei vio la barrera y en esta, su inquilino vio algo que le intereso.

_**-¡Kao-Chan! ¡Una pelirroja!-**_ Dijo alegremente el dragón milenario.

_-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?-_ Kaozei miró para todos lados.

_**-¡Es uno de los pilares de la barrera! ¡Ve por ella!-**_ Ordenó el dragón blanco.

-X-

Varios ANBU fuera de la barrera miraban hacia dentro de esta "No podemos hacer nada, es imposible pasarla."

"Bueno, si no van a entrar, ¿me dejan pasar? Tengo algo que hacer ahí dentro" Dijo Kaozei sorprendiendo a los ANBU que nunca sintieron que estaba ahí.

"¡Eres el de hace rato! ¿Amigo o enemigo?" preguntaron los ANBU al tiempo que se ponían en guardia.

"¿En realidad importa? Si hubiera querido, la aldea ya estaría destruida desde el momento que llegue, y eso fue hace dos días" respondió Kaozei mientras caminaba a la barrera. "Además, si revisan mi capa, tengo el símbolo de Konoha en ella."

"¡Si tocas la barrera morirás!" le advirtió un ANBU.

"Bah" Kaozei atravesó la barrera como si esta no existiera, dejando sorprendidos a los ANBU

Orochimaru vio como alguien entró por su más poderosa barrera, diseñada para destruir todo lo que pasara por ella, pero la persona que la traspaso no tenia ni siquiera un rasguño. "¿Quien eres tu?"

"Ignoren mi presencia, solo tengo negocios con la pelirroja de la esquina." El Hokage y Orochimaru vieron como Kaozei caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, sin más, pasó sus manos a través de la barrera y comenzó a manosear a la chica.

"¿Pero que &%$# esta pasando? ¿Quien %&#$%&$ me esta manoseando?" gritó la chica

"Flojita y cooperando, prometo que te tratare bien." Dijo Kaozei con una voz de perversión absoluta mientras se llevaba a la pelirroja, haciendo que la barrera cayera ante la cara de incredulidad de Orochimaru y la sonrisa escondida detrás de las mascaras de los ANBU.

"Ah… Esto no luce bien…" dijo Orochimaru mientras veía varios equipos ANBU llegando al lugar rápidamente. Viendo que había perdido la protección de la barrera y el factor sorpresa para atacar a su maestro, Orochimaru optó por el plan B. "¡Retirada!"

En menos de quince minutos, las fuerzas agresoras desaparecieron de la aldea, dejando tras de ellos algunas invocaciones gigantes para que cubrieran la retirada y el espectáculo de un gigantesco mapache de tierra peleando con una rana del mismo tamaño en los bosques de la aldea.

Cuando todas las escaramuzas en la aldea cesaron, los ANBU regresaron por más órdenes con el Hokage. "¡Vayan y busquen a quien entro a la barrera!" fue la orden que recibieron.

-X-

Después de una infructuosa hora de búsqueda, solo encontraron a la pelirroja en un callejón, sus ropas estaban mal puestas, estaba agotada y tenía una cara de satisfacción que no podía con ella.

-X-

Kaozei miraba el lugar donde ocurrió la batalla de Gaara y Naruto. _-Naru-Chan debe ser mucho más poderoso que esto en la nueva línea.-_

_**-¡Claro! Le has estado masacrando desde que cumplió cuatro años.- **_

_-Entrenando, se le dice entrenando… hay diferencias pervertido milenario…-_

_**-Como sea, ¿no crees que debemos buscar esa pelirroja en nuestra línea del tiempo?- **_

_-Oh si, eso es definitivo.-_

_**-Jejeje… ¿otra mas?-**_

_-Son como las frituras… nunca estas conforme con solo una.-_

-X-

_**El rincón de Chiyo-Chan**_

**Entrenamiento Inuzuka**

**Kiba lloraba bajo el sol de la mañana, hoy comenzaría de nuevo su entrenamiento… un doloroso entrenamiento. Su hermana sacaba todo el equipo para entrenarlo otra vez.**

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo de nuevo?" lloró Kiba

"Y ¿todavía preguntas?" respondió Hana molesta "Hoy si te entrenaré bien"

**Kiba sabía que si reclamaba…. Le iría peor, así que optó por callarse.**

"¡Cien sentadillas ahora!" exclamó Hana mientras buscaba en un baúl que había sacado

"¿Qué estas sacando?" dijo Kiba asustado

"Oh…. Ya verás" dijo con una sonrisa macabra

**Instantes después, sacó un silbato de perro y un látigo con púas de cinco centímetros de largo de cada una. Agitó el látigo contra el suelo, haciendo que saltara la tierra. Kiba tragó saliva e hizo más rápido las sentadillas.**

"¡Orina como perro!" exclamó Hana sonando el silbato

"Pero no tengo ganas" respondió Kiba

"Hazlo o te destrozo las bolas" dijo sonriendo macabramente

**Kiba se bajó los pantalones y lo hizo de pie, recibiendo un latigazo de frente, en sus partes.**

"¡Como perro! ¡Busca un árbol! "

**Kiba obedeció y levantó una pierna y orinó de esa forma, adolorido se abrochó los pantalones y se paró frente a ella, algo lejos por las dudas.**

"Ahora, ¡Séntate!"

**Kiba obedeció, se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Recibió otro latigazo en la cara. Kiba aullaba del dolor.**

"¡Como perro! ¡Tonto!" dijo Hana

**Kiba así lo hizo.**

"¡Camina como perro dando círculos!" ordenó

**Kiba caminó en cuatro patas, dando círculos en medio del patio.**

"Siéntate de nuevo y me das la pata derecha" dijo Hana

**Kiba así lo hizo de nuevo, su mirada era de dolor y furia.**

"Buen perro" dijo Hana haciéndole cariño en la cabeza "¡mamá! ¡Ya entrené a Kiba para la obra de navidad!" exclamó feliz mientras Kiba la veía con odio "¿Alguna objeción?"

"Ninguna" dijo Kiba con voz de miedo, sudando balas

-X-

**¿Pesadilla o Realidad?**

**Una noche tranquila, Naruto dormía soñando con peleas duras, y de la nada el sueño cambió a ver que estaba en Konoha, en un baño de mujeres para ser mas precisos, en eso quiso salir pero varias mujeres aparecieron en la entrada, riendo entre ellas, sin toalla, proporcionadas y muy lindas. Naruto sintió como le salía sangre de la nariz al verlas, se quedó estático al verlas.**

"¡Que lindo niño! ¿Estas bien?" dijeron caminando hacia el

"S-ii… Sii" dijo Naruto embobado

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" exclamó su madre desde detrás

**De la nada todo se transformó en la provincia del Templo, estaba en la sala, donde Hinata, Haku y Kushina miraban a Naruto con cara de matarlo.**

"Nos has sido infiel durante mucho tiempo" dijo Haku enojada

"Naruto-Kun es un pervertido malo" dijo Hinata sacando algo de una bolsa

"Naruto, no te crie así para que les faltaras el respeto a tus futuras esposas, así que ahora recibirás tu castigo" dijo Kushina tronándose las manos

"¡Esperen! ¡No es lo que creen!" exclamó Naruto sudando pesadamente

"Un buen castigo" dijo Hinata sonriendo maquiavélicamente

**De la bolsa sacó unas tenazas grandes recién afiladas, Hinata las cerró y abrió varias veces rápido, mientras sonreía malvadamente. **

"¡No es lo que estoy pensando! ¿Verdad?" dijo Naruto asustado

De la nada aparecieron Minato y Jiraiya "Mira lo que nos pasó por ser mujeriegos"

**Se bajaron los pantalones…. ¡No tenían nada!, los habían castrado. Las mujeres agarraron a Naruto y le tiraron al piso, le bajaron los pantalones y lo sujetaron fuerte.**

"Dile adiós a tu 'amiguito'" dijo Haku riendo

"¡NOOOOOOO!" gritó Naruto al ver como las tenazas hacían su trabajo

**Naruto despertó sobresaltado, quitó la sábana y se miró dentro de su piyama…. **

"¡Ahhhhh!" gritó Naruto asustado

**Su orgullo… había sido castrado de verdad. De la nada Hinata apareció riendo.**

"Así recordarás que ya no nos puedes ser infiel, Naruto-Kun" dijo Hinata

"¡¿Y como? ¡No tengo nada ya!" gritó Naruto exasperado, asustado y herido

"Exacto" rió Hinata mientras se retiraba.

"¡NOOOOO!" gritó Naruto

**Volvió a despertar, todo sudado y muy asustado, volvió a tirar la sábana y vio debajo de sus pantalones…. Lo palpó y suspiró mas tranquilo.**

"Todo completo" dijo para si mismo "Que susto… no volveré a cenar 11 tazones de ramen, solo 10" dijo caminando al baño para espabilarse un poco

**Kaozei miraba todo mientras el dragón milenario reía a todo pulmón dentro de él.**

"Jeje… venganza realizada" dijo Kaozei retirándose a dormir

* * *

_**¡Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado! ¡No olviden dar muchos reviews!**_

_**No teman… el siguiente capitulo de dragón blanco va al 30%! **_


	6. No es un Nuevo Capitulo

Esto, lamentablemente no es un capitulo nuevo, pero si es una triste noticia.

Apartir del 4 de Junio del 2012, Fanfiction. net ha decidido que cualquier historia en sus servidores que tenga escenas de sexo (lemons) de cualquier tipo y/o escenas que tengan "demasiada" sangre o violencia en su contenido, seran borradas

Por lo tanto, tendre que ser parte del exodo junto una fuerte cantidad de escritores a AdultFanFiction. net

No he abandonado mis historias, de hecho, estaba haciendo espacio para poder terminar los capitulos siguientes de Moldeando y Dragon blanco... pero al parecer tendre que usar ese tiempo para emigrar a AFF. net

Para todos los escritores que leen esto, Consideren hacer un respaldo de sus historias, si por alguna razon FF. net decide que esta fuera de sus reglas, sera borrada sin aviso y tu cuenta sera bloqueada por una semana o borrada si eres reincidente (cof cof... tercer warning en mi caso)

En los Proximos dias pondre los links a mis historias en AFF. net, usare mi profile para hacerlo.

Este es el foro de la queja, donde pueden pedir que agregen su nombre a la causa, solo quiten los espacios.(el foro y el tema esta en ingles)

forum. fanfiction.

net/

topic/111772/63683250/1/


End file.
